Legend of the Poke Destined
by Inferno Prowler
Summary: A few months after being brought to the Digital World by Tai for a battle, Ash, Misty, and Brock team up with Gary to fight a powerful new enemy that is controlling the Digi-Destined. This takes place after the destruction of MaloMyotismon and toward the
1. Prologue

THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN ORIGINALLY BY ME. TheDarkSide HAS BEEN COPYING IT OFF OF SOME FORUM THAT I POST MY STORY AT AND USING IT AS HIS OWN. NOW THAT I KNOW, HE HAS TAKEN MY STORY OFF OF HIS PROFILE AND FANFICTION.NET IN FEAR. THIS IS MY STORY AND NO ONE ELSE HAS THE RIGHT TO COPY IT. HOWEVER, I WELCOME QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, AND SUGGESTIONS. SO, PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY, DON'T HESITATE TO EMAIL ME AT PROWLER835@AOL.COM. THANK YOU FOR READING LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Imagine if you will, a scenario of Ash and his friends being transported to the digital world. This takes place just after charizard has returned to Ash in Lord Of The Unknown Tower. Ash finds that all his pokemon have de-evolved to the form he originally got them in. Tai has brought Ash to the digital world in hopes of a battle.  
  
Ash: Where am I? Who are you?  
  
Tai: I am Tai. I saw you in the Poke' World, and that you might be a cool  
opponent.  
  
Ash: a battle huh? OK!  
  
Misty: Be careful Ash!  
  
Brock: Yeah. You don't know what he may be capable of!  
  
Ash: Don't worry.  
  
Tai: Alright, Agumon, go!  
  
Agumon: OK, Tai.  
  
Ash: What is that? (pulls out poke'dex)  
  
Dexter: I am a POKEdex, stupid! I record pokemon, not digimon.  
  
Ash: Right. OK then. It looks most like, Charmander I choose you!  
  
Charmander: Charmander!  
  
Tai: Agumon! Pepper breath!  
  
Ash: Charmander! Flamethrower!  
  
Charmander: Right, Ash!  
  
Ash: You can talk?  
  
Tai: Of course he can talk! This is the digital world. Everything can talk.  
  
Agumon: Pepperbreath! (fireball comes out)  
  
Charmander: Chaaaarrrrrrr! (flamethrower comes out)  
  
(flamethrower stops pepperbreath and hits agumon)  
  
Tai: Agumon! Digivolve into champion!  
  
(digimon song starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to: GREYMON!  
  
  
Ash: What the hell was that? (pulls out pokedex)  
  
Dexter: I don't know, you moron!  
  
Ash: Right.  
  
Tai: Greymon, Nova Blast!  
  
Graymon: Nova Blast! (fire balls come out and hit charmander)  
  
Ash: Charmander, are you ok? Try to digivolve like he did!  
  
Charmander: I'm a pokemon, not a digimon! I can't digivolve!  
  
Ash: Ok, you're a POKEmon. Try pokevolving!  
  
Charmander: Whatever you say, Ash.  
  
Ash: Charmander! Pokevolve into champion!  
  
(Digimon song starts playing with pokemon in place of every digimon)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Charmander: Charmander! Pokevolve to: CHARMELEON!  
  
  
Tai: Nova Blast!  
  
Ash: FlameThrower!  
  
(both do their attacks. each hits and they both fall over.)  
  
Tai: We need more power! Digivolve into ultimate!  
  
(Digimon song starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Greymon: Greymon, digivolve to: METALGREYMON.  
  
Ash: do the same thing, Charmeleon!  
  
(digi-Pokemon song starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Charmeleon: Charmeleon, pokevolve to: CHARIZARD!  
  
  
Tai: Metalgreymon, use gigablaster!  
  
Ash: Charizard, use dragon rage!  
  
(Both attacks neutralize each other)  
  
Tai: It's no good Metalgreymon, digivolve into mega.  
  
(digimon song starts playing)  
  
MEGA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Metalgreymon: Metalgreymon, mega digivolve to: WARGREYMON  
  
Ash: Charizard, can you pokevolve again?  
  
Charizard: No, Ash. Pokemon can only evolve to a third stage.  
  
Tai: What will you do now, Ash?  
  
Ash: Charizard, let's see what this thing can do! Use dragon rage!  
  
Charizard: Alright! (dragon rage fires)  
  
Tai: Wargreymon, you know what to do.  
  
Wargreymon: TERRA FORCE!!  
  
(terra destroyer plows through dragon rage and hits charizard)  
  
Ash: If that's the way you want to play, then I choose, EVERYBODY!  
  
(all current and former pokemon appear)  
  
Ash: Alright everyone, POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE!!!  
  
(song starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
Caterpie: Caterpie, warp pokevolve to: BUTTERFREE!  
  
Pigeotto: Pidgeotto, pokevolve to: PIDGEOT!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur, warp pokevolve to: VENUSAUR!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle, warp pokevolve to: BLASTOISE!  
  
Haunter: Haunter, pokevolve to: GENGAR!  
  
Chikorita: Chikorita, warp pokevolve to: MEGANIUM!  
  
Cydaquil: Cydaquil, warp pokevolve to: TYPHLOSION!  
  
Totodile: Totodile, warp pokevolve to: FERALIGATR!  
  
  
Ash: Why aren't the rest of you pokevolving?  
  
Krabby: Some of us don't evolve. And some only go to a second stage.  
  
Ash: OK then, all that can, POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION!  
  
(music starts playing again)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Krabby: Krabby, pokevolve to: KINGLER!  
  
  
Ash: That's all?  
  
Brock: The rest either can't evolve or all already fully evolved.  
  
Ash: Ok everyone, prpare for your most powerful attacks!  
RAICHU, THUNDER!  
BUTTERFREE, SLEEP POWDER!  
PIDGEOT, GUST!  
VENUSAUR, SOLARBEAM!  
CHARIZARD, TRY FIRE BLAST!  
BLASTOISE, HYDRO PUMP!  
KINGLER, HYPER BEAM!  
GENGAR, NIGHT SHADE!  
PRIMEAPE, MEGA PUNCH!  
MUK, SLUDGE!  
ALL TAUROS', FISSURE!  
LAPRAS, ICE BEAM!  
SNORLAX, HYPER BEAM!  
HERACROSS, MEGAHORN!  
MEGANIUM, SOLARBEAM!  
TYPHLOSION, FLAMETHROWER!  
FERALIGATR, HYDRO PUMP!  
NOCTOWL, HYPNOSIS!  
  
Wargreymon: TERRA FORCE!  
  
(All attacks except ice beam, solar beam, and hyper beam are neutralized by  
terra destroyer)  
  
Wargreymon: Aahh!  
  
Tracy: Alright, Ash. The beam attacks hit him.  
  
Brock: Yeah, the beams' energy must be focused enough to bust through his  
attack.  
  
Ash: Alright! Everybody, put your attacks in a beam form.  
  
All: Right, Ash.  
  
(ice beam, flame beam, hyper beam, solar beam, psybeam, and aerobeam all fire.  
they hit Wargreymon and seem to hurt him a lot.)  
  
Wargreymon: Aaaaahhhhh! Now you asked for it!  
  
(pink blob falls on to Wargreymon's head)  
  
Ash: What's that?  
  
Misty: I can't tell, but it looks like...  
  
Brock: Oh no!  
  
Tai: What, what is it?  
  
Tracy: It...it's...it's,  
  
Jigglypuff: That's right, it's me, Jigglypuff. I followed you guys all the way  
here to sing to you. Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff,  
Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff, Jigglypuff!  
  
Wargreymon: Ah, that noise! What is that horrible noise?!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(Wargreymon shakes his head to get Jigglypuff off. Jigglypuff fall to the ground and keeps singing. The pain is getting to Wargreymon. He is starting to turn dark.)  
  
Tai: Wargreymon? What's happening to you ol' buddy?  
  
Wargreymon: Wargreymon is no more! Only Black Wargreymon exists now! I'll take  
care of you, you little annoying blob!  
  
Jigglypuff: huh, what are you talking about?  
  
Black Wargreymon: TERRA DESTROYER!  
  
Jigglypuff: Oh, nuts!  
  
(Jigglypuff goes flying off)  
  
Black Wargreymon: Now for the rest of you!  
  
Tai: Wargreymon, calm down!  
  
Black Wargreymon: Let's start with you, little boy. TERRA DESTROYER!  
  
Ash: Quick, Gengar, put some sort of shield around us!  
  
Gengar: No problem, Ash.  
  
(protective shield goes up and absorbs the attack)  
  
Black Wargreymon: I'll deal with them later. I have a few worlds to destroy!  
  
(Black Wargreymon flies away)  
  
Tai: Oh man, what have I done? I let one of the most powerful, evil digimon loose in the digital world! Ash, you've got to stop him. I don't have any other digimon!  
  
Ash: I'll try. Let's go find him everyone. Come on, Pidgeot!  
  
(he gets on pidgeot, and flies off. The rest off his pokemon follow him)  
  
Brock: Let's follow him! Zubat, I choose you! Pokevolve into ultimate!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Zubat: Zubat, warp pokevolve to: CROBAT!  
  
  
Misty: Togepi, it's your turn.  
  
Tracy: You too Venonat!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Togepi: Togepi, pokevolve to: TOGETIC!  
  
Venonat: Venonat, pokevolve to: VENOMOTH!  
  
  
Brock: Alright! Now, let's go follow Ash!  
  
Tai: What about me?  
  
Charizard: He isn't riding on me!  
  
Tracy: Just ride on a Tauros.  
  
(They finally find Black Wargreymon at a portal to the Poke' World)  
  
Brock: He's trying to get to our world Ash! We have to stop him. Crobat, confuse  
ray!  
  
Ash: Charizard, Hyper Beam! Pidgeot, agility and quick attack!  
  
Pidgeot: Right away!  
  
Black Wargreymon: Ah, what's happening?  
  
Brock: Keep it confused, Crobat. We have to fight it until Ash's pokemon get  
here.  
  
Tracy: Right, Brock.  
  
(Brock, Misty, and Tracy let all pokemon out)  
  
All Three: POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE!  
  
(song starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Geodude: Geodude, warp pokevolve to: GOLEM!  
  
Marill: Marill, pokevolve to: AZUMARILL!  
  
Poliwag: Poliwag, Warp pokevolve to: POLIWRATH!  
  
Horsea: Horsea, warp pokevolve to: KINGDRA!  
  
  
  
Brock & Misty: POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION!  
  
(song starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETAILS!  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
Goldeen: Goldeen, pokevolve to: SEAKING!  
  
Psyduck: Psyduck, Pokevolve to: GOLDUCK!  
  
  
Brock & Tracy: POKE' ARMOR ENERGIZE!  
  
(song starts playing)  
  
Onix: Onix, armor pokevolve to: STEELIX, THE SNAKE OF STEEL.  
  
Pineco: Pineco, armor pokevolve to: FORRETRESS, THE SHELL OF HARDNESS.  
  
Scyther: Scyther, armor povevolve to: SCIZOR, THE CLAW OF POWER.  
  
  
Brock: Steelix, bind it and hit it wit your iron tail attack!  
  
Misty: Poliwrath use ice beam. Kingdra use dragon rage. Golduck use psychic.  
  
Tracy: Venomoth, use psychic. Azumarril, use hydropump. Scizor, use fury cutter.  
  
(steelix binds it while Ash is still attacking it with pidgeot and charizard. Black Wargreymon is unable to attack.)  
  
Gengar: We're here Ash.  
  
Ash: Great! We have him contained. Use your most powerful attacks!  
RAICHU, THUNDER!  
BUTTERFREE, SLEEP POWDER!  
PIDGEOT, GUST!  
VENUSAUR, SOLARBEAM!  
CHARIZARD, FIRE BLAST!  
BLASTOISE, HYDRO PUMP!  
KINGLER, HYPER BEAM!  
GENGAR, NIGHT SHADE!  
PRIMEAPE, MEGA PUNCH!  
MUK, SLUDGE!  
ALL TAUROS', FISSURE!  
LAPRAS, ICE BEAM!  
SNORLAX, HYPER BEAM!  
HERACROSS, MEGAHORN!  
MEGANIUM, SOLARBEAM!  
TYPHLOSION, FLAMETHROWER!  
FERALIGATR, HYDRO PUMP!  
NOCTOWL, HYPNOSIS!  
  
Brock: Golem, use earthquake. Forretress, use spikes. Crobat, mega drain! Ninetails use fire spin! Steelix, keep binding it!  
  
Misty: Everyone use hyropump!  
  
Tracy: Venomoth use psychic. Scizor, use hyper beam. Azumarril, use hydro pump.  
  
Tai: This is everyone attacking. If this doesn't stop him, nothing will.  
  
(Sleep powder and hypnosis put Black Wargreymon to sleep. All attacks hit and Black Wargreymon fall to the ground unconscious.)  
  
Brock: Steelix, release!  
  
Ash: Alright, it's weak. Poke' ball, go!  
  
(Black Wargreymon is captured in the pokeball.)  
  
Ash: Alright, I caught a Black Wargreymon!  
  
(silence)  
  
Raichu: What? I'm a raichu now. I can't say PI PIKACHU.  
  
Misty: Ash, you give that Black Wargreymon back to Tai right now. It is his.  
  
Ash: But I fought it and caught it!  
  
Misty: Ash.  
  
Ash: Fine, here is your Black Wargreymon.  
  
Tai: Thanks, Ash!  
  
Brock: Well Ash, you have finally been reunited with your lost pokemon. And,  
they're all fully evolved now.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I guess that's okay. But, I wanted Black Wargreymon. Let's go home.  
  
(they go through the portal back to the POKE' World, where Ash finds that  
everything is back to how it was when he left.)  
  
Ash: ALL MY POKEMON DE-EVOLVED AGAIN! I LIKED THEM HOW THEY WERE!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika, pikachu pi.  
  
Ash: AND PIKACHU CAN'T EVEN TALK ANYMORE! The Poke' World sucks!  
  
Brock: Oh, cheer up Ash. You still have the rest of the Johto League to compete  
in.  
  
Ash: Yeah, I guess you're right. Come on, Pikachu.  
  
THE END... 


	2. Chapter One: It Begins

Chapter One: It Begins  
  
  
A few weeks after Ash and friends helped Tai to stop his War Greymon's rampage, the digital world is almost out of his mind as he continues his Johto Journey. He has successfully defeated a few more gyms and is progressing nicely in the league. Today he, Brock, and Misty are in a pokemon center's computer section, learning about the new Porygon2.   
  
Misty: So, this is the evolved form of the original porygon?  
  
Joy: Yes Misty, this porygon2 is much more powerful than the original. Oh, a new patient has just come in. Wait here while I tend to them.  
  
(Joy leaves. Porygon2 starts to glow and uses Tri-attack on Ash, Misty, and Brock. Electric goes to Ash. Fire goes to Brock. Ice goes to Misty. Ash pulls out pokedex to examine.)  
  
Ash: (glowing with electricity): what is happening?  
  
Pokedex: Unable to respond. Digital upgrade initiating.  
(Pokedex changes shape and developes thunder patterns on it.)  
  
Ash: What happened?  
  
Misty: I don't know. But I have a pokedex now, too. It has water patterns on it.   
  
Brock: Yeah, and I have one that has fire patterns on it. Weird.  
  
Porygon2: You must go now. Digiport open.  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Brock are sucked into the computer.)  
  
Misty: What happened?  
  
Brock: I don't know. The Porygon2 said "digiport open". Do you think we are back in the digital world?  
  
Ash: It looks like our world. But, the digital world did look a lot like ours, didn't it Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: I didn't really get a good look at it, I was busy looking for Black Wargreymon.  
  
Ash: You can talk again? Then, we must be in the digital world.  
  
Voice: So, you finally figured it out.  
  
Misty: Who's there?  
  
Voice: don't tell me you guys don't recognize me.  
(Steps out of shadows.)  
  
All three: GARY!  
  
Gary: That's right. I've been waiting a while for you three. What took you?  
  
Ash: What do you mean? What are you doing in the digital world?  
  
Gary: I've been coming here for over a year. For a while, I just thought it was fun. I brought a bunch of my pokemon with me and had them pokevolve into champion and ultimate. That is why I was so powerful in the Poke World; I found a way to keep my guys in ultimate. But, after my first time being here, I got Digivice and none of the guys could stay in ultimate anymore. After my fifth time here, I could only come here with my assigned pokemon.  
  
Brock: Who was that?   
  
Gary: It turned out to be Eevee.  
(Eevee pops out from behind him. Gary hold out his digivice. It is a mixture of electric, fire, dark, water, and psychic patterns.)  
This thing is pretty handy. In the Poke World, it still acts as a pokedex, but is also opens a digiport, lets Eevee pokevolve, and serves as a digidex. So, how many times have you guys been here?  
  
Ash: We were brought here once by a kid called Tai. I battled him, but his digimon, Wargreymon turned evil and went on a rampage. We beat him and I captured him, but Misty made me give it back to Tai.  
  
Gary (looking at digivice): Wargreymon  
  
Digivice: Wargremon, this mega level digimon gathers surrounding energy and forms it into the powerful attack: Terra Force.  
  
Gary: Wow, you guys defeated a mega-level?  
  
Misty: It wasn't easy.  
  
Brock: Yeah, we had to use the fully evolved forms of all the pokemon that any of of ever had to defeat him.  
  
Ash: Gary, do you know why we are here?  
  
Gary: Well Ash, we are here to save the digital world.  
  
Misty: From who?  
  
Gary: I don't know. I have no idea who our enemy is. But, whoever it is, they must be really bad. All the other digi-destined are from a different world, not the Poke or Digi world.  
  
Misty: There are other worlds?   
  
Gary: Yes, that must be where this Tai was from.  
  
Tai: Did someone say my name?  
  
Ash: Hey Tai, we were just telling Gary here about helping you.  
  
Tai: Why are you here?  
  
Ash: We were brought here.  
  
Tai: Get out now! You will not be allowed to interfere. Agumon, attack!  
  
Agumon: Pepper breath!  
  
Gary: Eevee, Light screen!  
  
Eevee: Light screen!  
(protective layer appears.)  
  
Ash: What are you doing, Tai?   
  
Tai: You have been warned. Get out now, or you will be eliminated.  
  
Gary: We'll see about that. Eevee attack!  
  
Eevee: quick attack!  
  
Agumon: claw attack!  
  
Eevee: Body slam!  
(Agumon is knocked over)  
  
Tai: Agumon digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to: GREYMON!  
  
Ash: I got this one, Gary. Pikachu is a champion level. Go, pikachu!  
  
Greymon: Nova blast!  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
Thunderbolt!  
  
Greymon: Ha ha ha! Great horns attack!  
(pikachu is hit)  
  
Gary: Eevee, water pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, water pokevolve to: VAPOREON, THE AQUATIC PROWLER  
  
Ash: Pikachu...  
  
Gary: Vaporeon...  
  
Both: Attack!  
  
Greymon: Nova blast!  
  
Vaporeon: Water gun!  
(puts out nova blast)  
  
Pikachu: Thunder wave!  
(paralyzes greymon)  
  
Vaporeon: Water gun!  
(greymon is soaked)  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
(water amplifies electricity)  
  
Greymon: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
(returns to koromon)  
  
Tai: You may haave defeated me this time, but we will return. You will not be allowed to interfere.  
(runs away)  
  
(Vaporeon returns to Eevee)  
  
Ash: What is wrong with him?  
  
Brock: I don't know.  
  
Gary: Interfere with what?  
  
Misty: I guess we'll just have to wait and find out.  
  
  
  
WHY WAS TAI ATTACKING HIS FRIENDS? WHAT WAS HE TRYING TO HIDE? WHAT MORE WILL THE POKE' DESTINED UNCOVER? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. 


	3. Chapter Two: Go Vaporeostar!

Chapter Two: Go Vaporeostar!  
  
  
After a few more uneventful trips to the Digital World, the Poke Destined have reached there five-time limit and are now restricted to using their assigned pokemon. The digivice patterns coordinate with the pokemon selected for the Poke Destined. Pikachu is with Ash, Staryu is with Misty, and Vulpix is with Brock.  
  
(walking through the digital world)  
  
Ash: The last few times that we've come here, we haven't found anything.   
  
Brock: Yeah if we only knew who our enemy was  
  
Gary: Well, this Tai seems to be one of our enemies.  
  
Ash: I don't understand why he attacked us. He helped us the first time we were here.  
  
Misty: Did you see anything weird any of the times that you were here, Gary?  
  
Gary: There are plenty of weird things here, but there wasn't anything very threatening.   
  
Brock: How did you get your digivice, Gary?  
  
Gary: It just popped out of my grandpa's computers. Five beams hit me and mutated my pokedex. It was really strange.  
  
Ash: The same thing happened to us. I was hit with electricity, Misty with ice, and Brock with fire.  
  
Gary: Those were three of the beams that hit me. The other were black and white. I think that our digivice patterns have something to do with our pokemon evolving.  
  
Voice: There they are!  
  
Voice: Get them!  
  
(figures are approaching in the distance)  
  
Gary: Who are they?  
(holds up digivice)  
  
Digivice: Izzy, Matt, Joe, Sora, and Mimi. They are five of the eight original digidestined. Tai was another of them.  
  
Misty: I think these ones are going to be just as bad as Tai!  
  
Brock: What are their digimon?  
  
Digivice: Gabumon, this rookie level digimon attacks with its blue blaster and horn attack. Biyomon, this rookie level digimon attacks with its spiral twister and pecking attack. Tentomon this rookie level digimon attacks with its super shocker and talon attack. Palmon, This rookie level digimon attacks with its poison ivy and stinking attack. Gomamon, this rookie level digimon attacks with its marching fishes and claw attack.  
  
Misty: Get ready everyone.  
  
Matt: Get out of the digital world, and don't come back. You may have defeated Tai alone but you can't defeat all five of us.  
  
Misty: Why are you threatening us? Tai was our friend the first time we were here! Right, Brock?  
  
Brock: .......  
  
Misty: Brock, what are you doing?  
  
Brock: That Mimi sure is pretty.  
(starts to go over to her)  
Hi there...  
  
Palmon: Get away from Mimi! Poison Ivy!  
  
Vulpix: Look out! Flamethrower!  
(flamethower burns vines away from Brock)  
  
Misty: She's the enemy, you idiot!  
  
Matt: Attack her Gabumon!  
  
Gabumon: Blue Blaster!  
  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
(the attacks hit and eliminate each other)  
  
Gary: Eevee...  
  
Ash: Pikachu...  
  
Both: Attack!  
  
(Eevee goes for Gabumon. Pikachu goes for Biyomon and Tentomon.)  
  
Gabumon: Blue Blaster!  
  
Eevee: Light Screen!  
(Blue blaster is deflected.)  
Quick Attack!  
(Gabumon is hit hard.)  
  
Biyomon: Spiral Twister!  
  
Tentomon: Super Shocker!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
(Thunderbolt busts through both attacks and hits Biyomon and Tentomon.)  
  
Gomamon: Marching Fishes!  
  
Staryu: Reflect!  
Bubblebeam!  
  
Gomamon: Uuhh!  
  
Palmon: Poison Ivy!  
  
Vulpix: Ember!  
  
Brock: Give it up. You can't beat a fire attack with that.  
  
Mimi: I'll show you! Palmon digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Palmon: Palmon, digivolve to: TOGEMON!  
  
  
Togemon: Needle Spray!  
  
Vulpix: Flame Wheel!  
  
(flame wheel protects Vulpix from the needles.)  
  
Togemon: Light Speed Jabbing!  
  
(hits vulpix badly)  
  
Izzy, Matt, Sora, Joe: Digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to: IKKAKUMON!  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to: KABUTERIMON!  
  
Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to: BIRDRAMON!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, Digivolve to: GARURUMON!  
  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
(puts out attack)  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
(the two beams meet, but Pikachu's is stronger and hits Garurumon's)  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Pikachu: Zap Cannon!  
(the two neutralize each other.)  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
(disables most of the torpedos, but one hits him)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, you can't beat all five of them alone. You have to pokevolve.  
  
Pikachu: I can't Ash.  
  
Gary: I told you, Ash. They can't pokevolve to ultimate anymore.  
  
Ash: Then why don't you start helping!  
  
Misty: Ash stay under control. Staryu, pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Starmie: Bubble Beam!  
(knocks torpedo out)  
  
Gary: Eevee, water pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, water pokevolve to: VAPOREON, THE AQUATIC PROWLER!  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Vaporeon: Aurora Beam!  
(two attacks neutralize each other)  
  
Misty: Starmie follow Ikkakumon into the water!  
  
Starmie: Right!  
Bubblebeam!  
  
Ikkakumon: aaahhh!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, go after Kabuterimon!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
  
Brock: Ninetales, we have to stop the aerial attacks! Go for Birdramon!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
(fire balls hit Ninetales badly)  
  
Brock: Ninetales! NO!  
  
Gary: Vaporeon keep on Garurumon!  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Vaporeon: Ice Bea...  
  
Togemon: Needle Spray!  
(both attacks hit Vaporeon)  
  
Gary: We need more power to win. We can't do it four on five.   
  
Misty: Gary is right. We need help.  
(Misty's digivice and the water section of Gary's digivice start to glow.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Starmie!  
Vaporeon!  
DNA pokevolve to: VAPOREOSTAR!  
  
  
(Looks like Vaporeon with Starmie around its neck and Starmie's jewel on its forehead.)  
  
Ash: What is that?  
  
Digivice: Vaporeostar is the DNA pokevolved form of Vaporeon and Starmie. It is very powerful and can attack with its rapid-fire Hydro Pump.  
  
Gary: Alright! We have an ultimate level now!  
  
Misty: We do?  
  
Gary: Yeah, a DNA pokemon is both of ours in the same body. Two champions together make an ultimate.  
  
Misty: Vaporeostar, take out Garurumon!  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Togemon: Needle Spray!  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Vaporeostar: Rapid-Fire Hydro Pump!  
(Sprays out of all the points on Vaporeostar and hits all four.)  
  
Izzy: Kabuterimon, stay on the Pikachu. Let the others wear down the Vaporeostar while you take out the Pikachu!  
  
Kabuterimon: OK Izzy!  
  
Misty: Vaporeostar, go after Ikkakumon.  
  
Joe: It'll never catch Ikkakumon in the water.  
  
Vaporeostar: We'll see about that!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Vaporeostar: Vaporeostar, mode change to: DIVER MODE!  
  
  
Digivice: The diver mode of Vaporeostar separates the two parts of Starmie into two underwater jets, allowing it to travel at the speed of sound in the water.  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Harpoon Torpedo! Harpoon Torpedo! Harpoon Torpedo! Harpoon Torpedo! Harpoon Torpedo! Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Vaporeostar: Reflect! Rapid-Fire Hydro Pump!   
(All hit Ikkakumon. He returns to Bukamon.)  
  
Brock: Ninetales, take out the cactus once and for all!  
  
Ninetales: You got it! Fire Spin!  
(Surrounds Togemon. She returns to Tanemon.)  
  
Ninetales: Alright, we got it!  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
(direct hit returns Ninetales to vulpix.)  
  
Brock: Vulpix, No!  
  
Vaporeostar: I am back.   
(returns to normal mode.)  
  
Gary: Vaporeostar, go after Garurumon!  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Vaporeostar: Acid Armor!  
  
Ash: Pikachu stop Garurumon!  
  
Pikachu: Zap Cannon!  
  
Garurumon: AAAHhhhhh!  
(returns to Tsunomon.)  
  
Ash: Alright! Gary, lets go for the airbornes.  
  
Gary: You got it Ash.  
  
Ash; Pikachu, aim for Kabuterimon.  
  
Gary: You go for Birdramon, Vaporeostar.  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Vaporeostar: Hydropump!  
(Both attacks are dodged.)   
  
Gary: They're too maneuverable up there. We need to find a way to get there.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Vaporeostar: Vaporeostar, mode change to: AVIATOR MODE!  
  
Digivice: The aviator mode of Vaporeostar moves The tail up onto the back and uses the Starmie much as a helicopter uses its propeller.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, get on Vaporeostar's back and go take out Kabuterimon.  
  
Vaporeostar: Climb on and hold tight.   
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Vaporeostar: Rapid-Fire Hydro Pump!  
(puts out Meteor Wing)  
  
Pikachu: Thundershock!  
(deflects electroshocker)  
  
Pikachu: Here's my stop!  
(jumps off onto Kabuterimom's head.)  
Thunder!  
  
Kabuterimon: Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!  
(returns to Motimon. Pikachu falls on to Birdramon exhausted.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, one more attack! Take out that Birdramon!  
  
Misty: Ash, can't you see that pikachu is too tired? He has already taken out two champions.   
  
Vaporeostar: Birdramon is too manueverable. I can't hit him. Pikachu, you have to paralyze him.   
  
Gary: Vaporeostar, he's too weak. Birdramon is the only one left. You can beat it!   
  
Vaporeostar: I'll try more, but my attacks could hit Pikachu.   
Blizzard!  
  
(Birdramon dodges)  
  
Vaporeostar: I have an idea. Telekinetic Recover!  
(Pikachu regains some strength.)  
  
Sora: No! Birdramon, get rid of that thing!  
  
Birdramon: It won't come off!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder Wave!  
(Birdramon shrieks and slowly falls to the ground. Pikachu passes out.)  
  
Vaporeostar: Rapid-Fire Hydro Pump!  
(All hit Birdramon straight-on and it returns to Yokomon.)  
  
Misty: All right you guys, we want some answe.. where is everybody?  
  
Brock: No! Both of them are gone! Mimi! Sora! Anyone, comeback! Waaaahhh!  
  
Gary: The rest must have disappeared while we were distracted by Sora and Birdramon. But, where could she have disappeared to?  
  
Ash: There has to be more to this than we have seen. There has to be someone big behind this, but who?  
  
Gary: I don't know Ash.   
  
WHAT IS HAPPENING TO THE DIGIDESTINED? WHAT NEW SECRETS WILL THE POKE DESTINED UNCOVER? WHAT OTHER NEW POKEMON WILL BE CREATED BY THEM? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT. 


	4. Chapter Three: Roar of the Thunderdogs

Chapter 3: Roar of the Thunder Dogs  
  
  
After separating for a few days for Ash to fight at a different gym, Gary has been waiting at the rendezvous point at a Pokemon Center for a few hours.   
  
Gary: I'm sick of waiting for them, Eevee. They'll know where to find me when they get here.   
  
Eevee: Eevee.  
  
Gary: I wish that you could talk in this world, too. Let's go. Digiport Open!  
  
MEANWHILE, ON EARTH...  
  
Davis: I'm sick of waiting for the others, Veemon. He told us to be here on time, and I'm the only one who is.  
  
Veemon: That's a change Davis. But, group or no group, we have a job to do!  
  
Davis: You're right, Veemon. The boss would get pretty mad if we don't destroy the Poke Destined. Here's one wondering in the digital world all alone.   
  
Veemon: But Davis, that area is controlled by an active control spire!  
  
Davis: That'll make it even better, Veemon. If worst comes to worst, you can armor digivolve. He won't be able to digivolve at all.  
  
Veemon: Good plan, Davis! Let's go!  
  
Davis: Digiport Open!  
  
  
IN THE DIGITAL WORLD...  
  
Gary: What's that Eevee?  
  
Eevee: It looks like a Digiport.  
  
Gary: Do you think that it is the others coming?  
  
Eevee: No. This has a different energy. It is from a different world.  
  
Gary: Get ready to fight then.  
  
Voice from Portal: Vee Headbutt!  
(hits Eevee and Gary)  
  
Davis: Ha ha! This is the end of you, you lame excuse for a Digidestined!  
  
Gary: You just suprised me is all. Go Eevee!  
  
Veemon: Vee Headbutt!  
  
Eevee: Eevee Headbutt!  
(Veemon's headbutt is stronger)  
  
Gary: Eevee!   
  
Eevee: I'm okay Gary  
  
Gary: You have to use a more powerful attack. Use body slam!  
  
Eevee: Body Slam!  
  
Veemon: Vee Punch!  
  
Eevee: AAAAhhh!  
  
Gary: Eevee, try a defensive approach Build up your defense with barrier.  
  
Eevee: There isn't time. He'll attack while I'm doing it!   
Agility!  
Quick Attack!  
  
Veemon: Aaahhhhh!  
  
Eevee: Rage!  
  
Davis: Veemon, we have to retreat. Digi Armor Energize!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
ARMOR DIGIVOLVE  
  
Veemon: Veemon, armor digivolve to: RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!  
  
  
Davis: We'll get him some other time Raidramon. He's getting too powerful with rage. Let's go!  
  
Gary: You're not getting away from me that easily! Eevee, thunder pokevolve!  
  
(Music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION   
  
Eevee: Eevee, thunder pokevolve to: JOLTEON, THE LIGHTNING PROWLER!   
  
  
Davis: But how? The control spire is active.   
  
Raidramon: He pokevolved, not digivolved. Should I fight him?   
  
Davis: No. Try to run away.  
  
Gary: Jolteon don't let them get away. Pull him back with your thunder wave.  
  
Jolteon: Thunder Wave!  
(attracts the horn and pulls Davis and Raidramon back)  
  
Raidramon: Thunder Blast!  
  
Jolteon: Thunderbolt!  
  
(both circle each other while their attacks keep going)  
  
Jolteon: Pin Missile!  
(hits the occupied Raidramon and stuns him)  
  
Gary: Aim for the horn!  
  
Jolteon: Zap Cannon!  
  
(Raidramon returns to Veemon)  
  
Gary: Alright Davis, I want some answers. Why are you all attacking us?  
  
(digiport opens)   
  
Jolteon: Gary, we've got trouble.   
  
(Yolie, Ken, Cody, T.K., and Kari appear)  
  
Hawkmon: Hawk Blade!  
Armadillomon: Diamond Shell!  
Patamon: Boom Bubble Pop!  
Gatomon: Lightning Claw!  
Wormmon: Sticky Net!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
(knock away the digimon attacks)  
  
Gary: You guys finally made it. Thanks!  
  
Kari, T.K., Cody, Davis, Yolei: Digi Armor Energize!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
ARMOR DIGIVOLVE  
  
Veemon: Veemon, armor digivolve to: FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE!  
  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon, armor digivolve to: SHURIMON, THE SAMURI OF SINCERITY!  
  
Armadillomon: Armadillomon, armor digivolve to: SUBMARIMON, THE RELIABLE GUARDIAN OF THE SEA!  
  
Patamon: Patamon, armor digivolve to: PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon, armor digivolve to: NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!  
  
  
Gary: Jolteon return!  
(returns to Eevee)  
Eevee, triple double team!  
  
Eevee: Double Team!  
(three Eevees appear)  
  
Gary: Eevees light, fire, and dark pokevolve!  
  
Misty: Staryu, pokevolve!  
  
Brock: Vulpix: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, fire pokevolve to: FLAREON, THE INFERNO PROWLER!  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
  
  
Ken: Wormmon dark digivolve!  
  
(music starts)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Wormmon: Wormmon, digivolve to: DARK STINGMON!  
  
  
Gary: Flareon, go for Flamedramon! Espeon, go for Nefertimon! Umbreon, attack Pegasusmon!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, your the only one fast enough to take on Shurimon!  
  
Gary: Ninetales, attack Stingmon!  
  
Misty: Go after Submarimon in the water Starmie!  
  
Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!  
Pegasusmon: Star Shower!  
Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam!  
Shurimon: Double Stars!  
Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo!  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
  
  
Flareon: Flamethrower!  
Umbreon: Swift!   
Espeon: Psybeam!  
Pikachu: Zap Cannon!  
Starmie: Bubble Beam!  
Ninetales: Flame Wheel!  
  
HOW WILL THIS 6 ON 6 BATTLE TURN OUT? THE ANSWERS AND MUCH MORE COMING UP! 


	5. Chapter Four: Six on Six

Chapter Four: Six on Six  
  
  
Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!  
Pegasusmon: Star Shower!  
Nefertimon: Cat's Eye Beam!  
Shurimon: Double Stars!  
Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo!  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
  
  
Flareon: Flamethrower!  
Umbreon: Swift!   
Espeon: Psybeam!  
Pikachu: Zap Cannon!  
Starmie: Bubble Beam!  
Ninetales: Flame Wheel!  
  
(The attacks all collide and create a large explosion.)  
  
Flamedramon: Flaming Fist!  
  
Flareon: AAAHhhhh!  
  
Flamedramon: I'll show you rage! Fire Rocket!   
  
(hits Flareon and hurts him badly)  
  
Gary: Don't give up Flareon! You beat him before, and I know that you can beat this one too!  
  
Shurimon: Double Star!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
(deflects double stars and hits Shurimon, but it barely stuns him)  
  
Ash: What?! You hit it straight on Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: It is a plant, Ash. Electric attacks aren't too good.  
  
Pegasusmon: Eques Beam!  
  
Umbreon: Faint Attack!  
(disappears)  
  
Pegasusmon: Where did he go?  
  
T. K.: Don't let your guard down!  
  
Umbreon: Too late!   
(appears on Pegesusmon's back)  
Confuse Ray!  
  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
Brock: That's it, Ninetales, don't let that thing near you. Attack it at maximum range.  
  
Starmie: Rapid Spin!  
  
Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo!  
  
Starmie: UUuuuuhh! Recover!   
Surf!  
  
(Submarimon is washed onto shore)  
  
Nefertimon: Rosetta Stone!  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
(gets on Nefertimon's back)  
Psych Up!  
Psybeam!  
  
(hits Nefertimon in the head)  
  
Pegesusmon: (still confused) let's get rid of these pests.  
  
Nefertimon: I'm for that. Cat's Eye Beam!  
(hits Umbreon off of Pegasusmon)  
  
Pegasusmon: Eques Beam!  
(hits Espeon off of Nefertimon)  
  
Both: Golden Noose!  
(ties up Espeon and Umbreon)  
  
Espeon: I'm tired of playing around.  
  
Umbreon: Let's take these two out.  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
(Espeon and Umbreon appear on the ground)  
Disable!  
(Nefertimon and Pegasusmon are frozen in place.)  
  
Umbreon: Shadow Ball!  
Espeon: Psychic!  
(Direct hit. Nefertimon and Pegasusmon return to Salamon and Patamon.)  
  
Gary: Good job guys. Return!  
(Espeon and Umbreon return to Eevees and remerge with Flareon.)  
  
Flareon: Fire Spin!  
  
Flamedramon: Flaming Fist!  
(hits Flareon hard in the side)  
  
Gary: Flareon, don't use fire attacks on his armor, you'll only give him more power. Aim for the horn with your best shot!  
  
Flareon: Fire Blast!  
  
(Flamedramon returns to Demiveemon.)  
  
  
Submarimon: Oxygen Torpedo!  
  
Starmie: Aaaahhhh!  
(returns to Staryu)  
  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrowe...  
(hit too quickly. He returns to Vulpix.)  
  
Vulpix: Stingmon was just too agile for me Brock. I'm sorry.  
  
Brock: It's okay. You did your best.  
  
Shurimon: Double Stars!  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
Ash, I sure could use some help here!   
  
Ash: The stars are made of metal Pikachu! Those will carry your electricity. Give it your best thunder!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!   
  
Shurimon: AAAAAAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
(Thunder hits the star on Shurimon's back. He Returns to Poromon.)  
  
Ash: Are you tired Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Never felt better!  
  
Ash: Then take out Stingmon and Submarimon with one more thunder.  
  
Pikachu: Flying and water types? No problem!  
Thunder!  
  
(Submarimon and Stingmon return to Wormmon and Amrmadillomon.)  
  
Ash: Good job!  
  
Gary: Flareon return!  
(returns to Eevee.)  
Eevee, light pokevolve!  
  
(Music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!   
  
Gary: Espeon, disable them before they can get away!  
  
Espeon: Disable!  
  
(All Digi Destined and digimon are frozen in place.)  
  
Ash: Alright you guys, we want some answers. Why have you all been attacking us?   
  
T.K. : You'll never get any answers from us!  
  
Davis: Yeah! T.K. is right we'll never tell you who our master is that wants us to get rid of you!  
  
Kari: Shut up, Davis!  
  
Gary: Espeon, try to read their minds to find out what they know about their boss.  
  
Espeon: I'll try. These humans have a different physiology than you guys do. Their minds may not be as acessable as yours to me.  
  
Gary: Just try your best.  
  
Espeon: I'm starting to get through to Davis's mind. The rest are taking a lot longer. Okay, I've found their mission. They are being controlled...  
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
(Tears a hole in the ground that the Digi Destined fall into, interrupting Espeon's probing.)  
  
Misty: Oh no, it's Wargreymon again.  
  
Tai: I told you that you will not be allowed to interfere! Wargreymon, attack them!   
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Espeon: Psychic!  
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
  
Gary: It's no use. Two champions and two rookies can't defeat a mega!   
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Ash: Look out!  
  
Voice: Oakey Cloak!  
  
(Poke Destined are teleported far away from Tai and Wargreymon.)  
  
Voice: You are safe now.  
  
WHO IS THIS STRANGER HELPING THE POKE DESTINED? HOW WILL THE POKE DESTINED BE ABLE TO DEFEAT SOMETHING AS POWERFUL AS WARGREYMON? WHO IS CONTROLLING THE DIGI DESTINED? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	6. Chapter Five: All Is Explained

Chapter Five: All Is Explained  
  
  
Gary: It's no use. Two champions and two rookies can't defeat a mega!   
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Ash: Look out!  
  
Voice: Oakey Cloak!  
  
(Poke Destined are teleported far away from Tai and Wargreymon.)  
  
Voice: You are safe now.  
  
Brock: Huh? Where did Wargreymon go?  
  
Voice: I hid you and transported you to a safe place.  
  
Gary: Who are you?  
  
Ash: Yeah, show yourself!  
  
Voice: Very well, although I am suprised that neither you or Gary recognize my voice, Ash.  
  
(figure steps out of shadows)  
  
Gary: GRANDPA?  
  
Ash, Misty, Brock: PROFESSOR OAK?  
  
Oak: Yes, you are all correct. But, a more appropriate name now that we are in the digital world would be Oakemon.  
  
Gary: What?  
  
Ash: (holds up digivice) Oakemon.  
  
Digivice: Oakemon, the research digimion. This ultimate level digimon is able to move freely between the Pocket and Digital Worlds. He uses his Oakey Cloak to render himself invisible and teleport to better study Pokemon and Digimon.  
  
Oakemon: I'm glad to see that you are making good use of that new pokedex, Ash.   
  
Ash: What do you mean?   
  
Oakemon: A lot of work was put into making sure that you four were prepared for the Digital World.  
  
Brock: You mean that you knew about us before any of us even met?  
  
Oakemon: Yes Brock. Your Pokemon were chosen for you four long before any of you met, and a lot of work was put into making sure that you recieved those Pokemon. Misty, Staryu has always been with you for as long as you can remember.   
  
Misty: That's right. Is this whole selection this part of the reason I didn't even consider giving Staryu away to my sisters?  
  
Oakemon: Yes. And Brock, you nearly missed your chance to get Vulpix. But, luckily we were able to get it to you in time. That vulpix is a special one that was bred specially for you.   
  
Brock: I can't even imagine if i hadn't gotten Vulpix now.  
  
Oakemon: And Ash, your pikachu is very special.   
  
Ash: Yeah, so Team Rocket has told me over and over and over again.  
  
Oakemon: They are very right Ash. Do you remember when the meowth told you that your pikachu's powers exceed its evolutionary level?  
  
Ash: Yeah.  
  
Oakemon: Well they were were right. your pikachu may only be a champion level, but its powers are very near to, if not above the ultimate level.  
  
Ash and Pikachu: It is?!  
  
Oakemon: Yes, and your mom helped make sure you slept in so that you had no choice but to pick Pikachu.  
  
Ash: She did what?  
  
Oakemon: That's not important right now. Gary, you spent that whole year while Ash was in the Orange League experiment with the Digital World and training your Eevee. That was very important. Your digivice is what allows the other three to work. Each of the patterns corresponds with its counterpart on the other three digivices, allowing DNA pokevolving. The dark and psychic patterns are exclusively yours and are more powerful than your other three.  
  
Misty: Why haven't you said anything, Gary?  
  
Gary: I still can't believe it. You're a digimon? All those year pretending to be my Grandpa? Or am I part digimon?  
  
Oakemon: No Gary, you're not. I was in the Poke World doing research and finding the right children to be Poke Destined. You were born and your parents knew what your destiny was to be, so they decided that it would be good for you to be around me and learn all that you could. Eventually, I took a human name and assumed the role as your Grandpa.  
  
Brock: Professor, I mean Oakemon, Oak, uh whatever, why we digi destined from our world needed when all the others are from Earth?  
  
Oakemon: Good question Brock. One reason is that Pokemon can become more powerful than almost all digimon their level once they have become familiar with the conditions in the digital world.   
  
Misty: What do you mean familiar with the conditions?   
  
Oakemon: Once they have been in the digital world long enough,they become very powerful for their level. The first couple times that they are here, they aren't very powerful. That is why it took so many ultimates to bring down Wargreymon the first time you three were here. And that is why Pikachu and Vaporeon had to work together to take down Greymon. Now, Pikachu could easily handle Greymon, or any other champion level.  
  
Ash: How are we supposed to stop Wargreymon now? He's after us.   
  
Oakemon: You will have to Pokevolve further than champion.  
  
Ash: Yeah, but Pikachu can't turn into Raichu anymore.  
  
Oakemon: Now that you have digivices, you need crests to pokevolve further.  
  
Misty: Where do we get those?  
  
Oakemon: I don't know that. You will have to find them an activate them for yourselves.  
  
Brock: You never completely answered my question. Why were we selected when everyone else is from Earth?   
  
Oakemon: Pokemon and Pokeworld Human physiology is different from that of Earth Humans and digimon. Being frrom the Poke World are immune to the control of who is controlling the Earth Digi Destined.  
  
Gary: Who is controlling them?  
  
Oakemon: They are being controlled by a very powerful creature that is know as...  
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
(rips open building that Oakemon and the Poke Destined are in)  
  
Tai: So you thought that you could escape me, huh?  
  
Oakemon: Oakey Cl...  
  
Wargreymon: Mega Claw!  
  
Oakemon: Aaaaaaah!  
  
Gary: Grandpa!  
  
Tai: Wargreymon, you yake them out. I'll take care of Oakemon with this dark ring. It'll keep him under our control until we get him back to the boss.  
  
Gary: Get away from him!  
  
Espeon: Psybeam!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, Gary, it's no use! We can't beat Wargreymon right now. We have to get away. We can help Oakemon when we become more powerful.  
  
Gary: Espeon, Teleport us out of here!  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(they are taken to a gate to the Poke World, where they escape to rest and heal the pokemon.)  
  
HOW WILL THE POKE DESTINED SAVE OAKEMON AND STOP WARGREYMON? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIND THE CRESTS IN TIME? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FIND AND STOP WHOEVER IS CONTROLLING THE EARTH DIGI DESTINED? THE ANSWERS IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKEDESTINED. 


	7. Chapter Six: The Crest of Vigilance

Chapter Six: The Crest of Vigilance  
  
  
Determined to help Oakemon escape from his captors, the Poke Destined have decided to stay in the Digital World for any amount of time necessary to become powerful enough to stop their enemies.  
  
Misty: Ash, we don't even know what these crests are or where to look for them.  
  
Gary: That isn't true Misty. When we were talking to Oakemon, I had Espeon probe his mind and transfer any useful information to me. Unfortunately, Wargreymon showed up before I could get information on who the Digi Destined leader is.   
  
Ash: We have to find this guy and stop him!  
  
Brock: Ash, whoever this guy is, he is going to really powerful. If he can control Wargreymon, and we can't even stop him right now, we'll have no way of defeating this leader.   
  
Misty: How are these crests supposed to work anyway?  
  
Brock: I don't know.  
  
Gary: Oakemon didn't know that either.  
  
Pikachu: Ash, we're going to have company! A digiport is opening!   
  
Ash: Prepare for battle Pikachu!  
  
Gary: Eevee light pokevolve!  
  
Misty: Staryu pokevolve!  
  
Brock: Vulpix pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
  
  
Exveemon: Vee Laser!  
  
Angemon: Hand Of Fate!  
  
Aquilamon: Blast Rings!  
  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
  
Ankylomon: Tail Hammer!  
  
Gatomon: Lightning Paw!  
  
  
Ash: Pikachu attack!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
Espeon: Pyschic!  
  
Starmie: Blizzard!  
  
(barely manage to deflect the digimon attacks)  
  
Ash: I recognize Stingmon and Gatomon. What are the others?  
  
Digivice: These are the natural digivolved forms of the last six you fought. Angemon, this extremely strong champion attacks with his angel rod and hand of fate. Aquilamon attacks with its grand horn and blast rings. Ankylomon attacks with its tail hammer. Exveemon attacks with its vee laser and critical crunch.   
  
Ash: Pikachu attack Angemon.  
  
Gary: Ash we aren't strong enough to defeat these guys yet.   
  
Ash: Don't worry, Pikachu can handle anything if it is a champion level.  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Angemon: Hand Of Fate!   
  
(both attacks are at a standoff)  
  
Ash: Upgrade the power Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Misty: It's going through!  
  
(Thunder breaks through and hits Angemon.)  
  
Ash: Alright!   
  
Davis: You haven't seen the best part yet! DNA Digivolve!  
  
(music starts)  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Exveemon!  
Stingmon!  
DNA Digivolve to: PAILDRAMON!  
  
  
Paildramon: Desparado Blaster!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Gatomon: Lightning Paw!  
  
Pikachu: AAAAahhhhh!  
  
Gary: Espeon! Teleport!   
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
(all eight disappear and arrive in a strange abandoned theme park)  
  
Ash: Why did you do that? We can't keep running away!  
  
Gary: We aren't powerful enough to stop them Ash! Why can't you realize that? We can't just rush into fights with these people! We have no idea what they are capable of and no idea how powerful they are! Until we get these crests that Oakemon said that we need, I'm not prepared to take stupid risks!  
  
Ash: Didn't you here what he said? Pikachu can protect us from anything! He is as powerful as an ultimate digimon!   
  
Gary: Then why did I just have to save your butt when Pikachu was about to get beat up by Paildramon?!  
  
Ash: That was only because they ganged up on me.  
  
Gary: And Pikachu wasn't able to handle it! Until we're more powerful we have to stay safe! Don't you agree, Brock?   
  
Brock: Uh, hey, where did Misty go?   
  
Ash: Lets go find her Pikachu!  
  
Gary: No need. Espeon, scan the area for her.  
  
Espeon: I'm picking her brainwaves over here.  
  
(they head into the water attraction part of the park)  
  
Brock: Misty, what are you doing here?  
  
Misty: I don't know. Starmie and I just seemed to be called over here.  
  
Ash: It has to be some trap of the Digi Destined!  
  
Misty: (calmly) No, we're safe here. Whatever this is, it isn't threatening.   
  
Gary: There is some energy coming from somewhere around here.  
  
Misty: It is meant for me.   
(walks over the water to a decoration in the middle of the pool)  
  
Ash: Wow. I've never seen her do that before.   
  
Misty: It's right here.  
  
Brock: What is, Misty?  
  
Misty: This.   
(She touches the wall and it turns into a crest.)  
  
Gary: Espeon bring her back over here.  
  
Espeon: I can't. Some energy is blocking my powers over there.  
  
Gary: You mean that your attacks won't work there?  
  
Espeon: Yeah.   
  
Ash: Pikachu, thundershock that area!  
  
Pikachu: I don't want to hurt Misty.  
  
Ash: I need you to break whatever barrier she's in so we can help her.  
  
Misty: No Ash. I am fine. Starmie, bring me back.  
  
(she steps onto Starmie and is floated back to Ash, Gary, and Brock)  
  
Gary: What happened over there?  
  
Misty: (back to normal) I'm not sure. I received this though.  
(she holds out the crest)  
  
Gary: That's the Crest of Vigilance. You are the first one to find a crest.  
  
Misty: Alright! So now Starmie can evolve further?   
  
Gary: Yes, but you need to activate it somehow. But, Oakemon didn't give me any information on how to.  
  
Espeon: I think we should get out of here. We've been sitting here a while and someone may find us.  
  
Gary: Alright.  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(appear in a large, thick forest)  
  
Ash: Ow! What are we doing here? I can't even move!  
  
Brock: No problem. We'll just burn a path through here.   
  
Gary: Not a bad idea. Espeon return!  
Eevee, Fire pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, fire pokevolve to: FLAREON, THE INFERNO PROWLER!  
  
  
Flareon and Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
(Burns a long opening through the forest)  
  
Ash: Alright, lets go!  
  
(they clear the forest and arrive in an open plain)  
  
Yolei: There they are!  
  
Davis: Get them!  
  
Silphymon: Astral Laser!  
  
Shakkoumon: Hachina Bomb!  
  
Paildramon: Desparado Blaster!  
  
Flareon: Fire Blast!  
  
Ninetales: Fire Blast!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Starmie: Hydro Pump!  
  
(digimon attacks bust through the pokemon attacks)  
  
Misty: We need more power. They're too much for us!  
(her crest and digivice start glowing)  
  
(musc starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Starmie: Starmie, pokevolve to: STARUS!  
  
  
Misty: Starus?   
  
Digivice: Starus, the third stage of Staryu. This powerful water pokemon can attack with a wide variety of attacks including powerful ice and psychic attacks.  
  
Misty: Okay, Starus attack!  
  
Starus: Subzero Blizzard!  
  
Paildramon: Desparado Blaster!  
  
(Paildramon is frozen for a few seconds)  
  
Silphymon: Static Force!   
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
(Pikachu is hit by the static force)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, it's not just a champion level! You'll have to use all your strength on an ultimate!  
  
Flareon: Flamethrower!  
  
Ninetales: Fire Spin!  
  
Shakkoumon: Justice Beam!  
  
(hits both fire pokemon)  
  
Gary: It's not doing any good Brock.   
  
Brock: All we need to do is work together!  
  
(fire pattern on Gary's digivice and Brock's digivice start to glow)  
  
Brock: What's happening?  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Ninetales!  
Flareon!  
DNA pokevolve to: FLAREOTALES!  
  
  
Digivice: Flareotales, this fire pokemon attacks with its sacred fire and inferno blaster.  
  
  
Gary: Flareotales, attack Shakkoumon!  
  
Flareotales: Inferno Blaster!  
  
Shakkoumon: Justice Beam!  
  
(Inferno Blaster busts through justice beam with no problem, but Shakkoumon absorbs the attack)  
  
Brock: What? What was that?  
  
Gary: It must be some special ability of his. We'll just have to give him too much power to absorb. Go Flareotales!  
  
Paildramon: Desperado Blaster!   
  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
(water blasts out of all 15 spouts)  
  
Paildramon: AAAaahhh!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
(Silphymon dodges thunder)  
  
Ash: It's too maneuverable, Pikachu! You have to get it in close range and try too get on it! Just stand still and wait for it to attack you.   
  
Pikachu: Okay.  
  
(he freezes and stands in place)  
  
Silphymon: Astral Laser!  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
Thunder Wave!  
  
(Silphymon is stuck and being pulled in by Pikachu.)  
  
Silphymon: What's happening? I have to break free.  
  
Pikachu: Not so fast. Quick Attack!  
  
(Pikachu jumps onto Silphymon's back.)  
  
Kari: Get rid of it Silphymon!  
  
Yolei: Yeah, zap that mouse of you!  
  
Ash: Hold on tight Pikachu! Give it your thunder!  
  
Paildramon: Sting Strike!  
  
Starus: Psychic Blast!  
Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Subzero Blizzard!  
  
Paildramon: NNNNnnnnooooooooooo!  
  
(Paildramon is hit had by all attacks and then frozen unconscious.)  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Silphymon: Get off meeeee!  
(returns to Salamon and Poromon)  
  
Ash: Good job Pikachu!  
  
Misty: You too Starus.  
  
Brock: Guys, Gary and I could use some help with this thing. It's absorbing all our attacks!  
  
Ash: Are you too tired to help them, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: I don't think so.   
  
Ash: All right then! Give it your most powerful thunder!  
  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
(Hyper hydro pump hurt Shakkoumon and amplifies thunder)  
  
Gary: Finish it of Flareotales!  
  
Flareotales: Sacred Fire!  
  
(Gigantic fire tornado surrounds Shakkoumon and he returns to Patamon and Upamon. Having used up almost all energy, the pokemon return to Eevee, Staryu, Vulpix, and Pichu.)  
  
Davis: All right! Paildramon has thawed!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Paildramon: Paildramon mega digivolve to: IMPERIALDRAMON!  
  
  
Gary: Another mega?!  
  
Misty: We can't fight it now!  
  
Davis: Finish them off Imperialdramon!  
  
Imperialdramon: Positron Lase...  
  
Ken: What is it Imperialdramon?  
  
Misty: He's used up all his strength as Paildramon against my Starus. He doesn't have enough power to use his attack!   
  
Imperialdramon: She's right! I barely digivolved. I can only help us escape.  
  
Davis: But we're so close!  
  
Imperialdramon: Shut up and get in me!!  
  
(Imperialdramon flies away.)  
  
Misty: That was too close.  
  
Gary: One blast from that thing and we wouldn't have survived.  
  
Ash: Look what they did to Pikachu!  
  
Pichu: I'll be able to be Pikachu again when I recover my strength.  
  
Brock: Well, I guess we should look for the rest of the crests.   
  
WHO WILL BE THE NEXT TO FIND A CREST? WILL THE POKE DESTINED BE ABLE TO FEND OFF THE DIGIDESTINED THE NEXT TIME THEY ATTACK? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	8. Chapter Seven: The Return of the Great ...

Chapter Seven: The Return of the Great Wolf  
  
  
Continuing their journey to find their crests, the Poke Destined have come to what seems to be a large, abandoned city. They enter it keeping a watchful eye out for anything that might be dangerous.  
  
Misty: I don't like this place, Ash.  
  
Brock: Don't worry, Misty. You have an ultimate pokemon to protect you now. And, who knows what we could find here.   
  
Gary: I'm not feeling any energy around this place like Misty was describing when she found her crest. Are you, Eevee?  
  
Eevee: I feel some energy source, but it isn't your crest. It could be someone else's. Or it could be an enemy.   
  
Ash: Well, just in case there is anything dangerous, Pichu pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Pichu: Pichu, pokevolve to: PIKACHU!  
  
  
Pikachu: Wow, it feels good to be back to normal.   
  
Gary: I think that we should go around the center of the city. That is where Eevee is sensing this energy.   
  
Brock: Good idea Gary. In the center, we may also be able to find some high place to get a good view of the area.   
  
(When they reach the center...)  
  
Misty: This is the energy source that Eevee sensed? A power plant?  
  
Eevee: It isn't the power plant. It's coming from inside.   
  
Misty: That would be the electricity that it generates.   
  
Brock: No Misty. It is something else.  
  
Ash: Yes, it feels like it is calling me inside.   
  
(They all go in, but Ash goes in foreward and Gary follows him, Brock takes the stairs down to a lower level and Misty follows him.)  
  
Brock: We are getting closer Vulpix. I can feel the energy that Eevee was talking about. It is through this door.  
  
(he opens the door to the furnace of the power plant)  
  
Misty: Brock! You cant go in there!  
  
Brock: It's okay Misty. It will just be like you going across that water.   
  
Misty: Water can't hurt you if you fall in. Fire can! There is fire all over the place in there!  
  
Brock: Nothing will happen. Come Vulpix.  
  
MEANWHILE, WITH ASH...  
  
Gary: Where are you going Ash?  
  
Ash: I am following the signal.  
  
Gary: What are you talking about? Eevee and I can't feel anything!  
  
Ash: That's because it isn't meant for you. It is for me. Only I am supposed to feel it.   
  
Gary: Ash, you're going right into the main reactor!  
  
Ash: Ash long as I have my electric digivice, I am safe. Come Pikachu.   
  
Gary: We have to help protect him Eevee! Thunder pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, thunder pokevolve to: JOLTEON, THE LIGHTNING PROWLER!   
  
  
Ash: You cannot help me with this. You will only jeopardize yourself.   
  
(He walks into the reactor room. Electricity is shooting all over the room.)  
  
Jolteon: Should I go after him?  
  
Gary: No. He seem confident that he will be fine. He says that we can't do anything. Just let him go.  
  
  
BACK WITH BROCK...  
  
Misty: Staryu, use your water gun to put out some of this fire.  
  
Brock: No Misty. We'll be fine.   
  
Misty: Brock, I don't feel anything here.   
  
Brock: That is because it is meant for me. You aren't supposed to feel anything. Now let me go.   
  
Misty: Be careful Brock.   
  
(Brock enters the room. A circle clearing in the fire surrounds him as he walks.)  
  
Vulpix: Do you know where we are going Brock?  
  
Brock: Yes Vulpix. The energy is coming from the opposite end of the room.  
  
(When they reach the far wall...)  
  
Vulpix: I don't see anything here Brock.   
  
Brock: It is right here.  
(He touches the wall and it becomes a crest. Brock returns to normal.)  
Now, how do we get back from here?  
  
  
WITH ASH...  
  
Pikachu: Are we almost there Ash?  
  
Ash: Yes Pikachu. It is at the far end of this room.   
  
Pikachu: Good, I'm getting kind of nervous with this electricity shooting everywhere.  
  
Ash: Here we are.  
(He touches the wall and it turns into his crest. The ground starts to crumble beneath him.)  
  
Pikachu: What's happening?  
  
Digmon: Rock Cracking!  
  
Cody: Take this whole building down, Digmon!  
  
Digmon: (at wall) Gold Rush!  
Rock Cracking!  
  
(The power plant starts to fall down.)  
  
Ash: Run Pikachu!  
  
Gary: Hurry up Ash!  
  
Jolteon: Get on my back, Gary.  
Agility!  
  
(They all meet in the street outside the collapsed power plant.)  
  
Brock: Thanks for helping Vulpix and I escape that room Misty.  
  
Misty: Don't thank me, Staryu did it.   
  
Vulpix: Let's put this crest to work Brock.  
  
Brock: It isn't that easy. We have to unlock it somehow, like Misty did. What is this crest, Gary?  
  
Gary: That is the Crest of Understanding. And Ash's is the Crest of Ambition.  
  
Ash: The Crest of Ambition, huh? do you feel like you can pokevolve into ultimate Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: I don't feel any different right now.   
  
Digmon: There they are!   
  
Angemon: Hand of Fate!  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Digmon: Gold Rush!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Jolteon: Thunderbolt!  
  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
  
(Thunder blocks hand of fate. Thunderbolt deflects howling blaster. Water gun and flamthrower stop gold rush.)  
  
Brock and Misty: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
  
Ash: There are only three of them this time?  
  
Gary: And we've already beat these three.  
  
Ash; Pikachu, stop Angemon again.  
  
Gary: Attack Garurumon Jolteon!  
  
Misty: You go for Digmon Starmie! Water against ground type!  
  
Brock: Ninetales, go after Garurumon!   
  
Pikachu: Thunder!   
  
Angemon: That won't stop me! Angel Rod!  
(stops the thunder attack)  
  
Digmon: Rock Cracking!   
  
Starmie: Rapid Spin!   
Hydro Pump!  
  
Digmon: UUhh.  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!   
  
Jolteon: Thunderbolt!  
  
(both attacks hit Garurumon and he returns to Gabumon)  
  
Digmon: Gold Rush!  
  
Starmie: Blizzard!  
  
(Digmon's attack is blown back at him and he returns to Armadillomon.)  
  
Cody: Armadillomon digivolve!  
  
Gary: We can't let him, he'll turn into Shakkoumon again!!  
  
Jolteon: Thunderbolt!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
(Both hit Armadillomon and he returns to Tsubumon.)  
  
T.K.: Alright, plan B. Angemon, aim an arrow at Matt, just like when we were fighting VenomMyotismon!  
  
Angemon: You got it!  
  
(He throws the arrow just before he is hit with attacks from all four pokemon. He returns to Tokomon. The arrow hit Matt and his digivice starts glowing.)   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
WARP DIGIVOLVE   
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, warp digivolve to: METAL GARURUMON!  
  
  
Ash: What is that?  
  
Digivice: Metalgarurumon, this mega digimon attacks with its Metal Wolf Claw.   
  
Misty: Another mega digimon?  
  
Brock: Do you think we can handle it Gary?  
  
Gary: Not like this. You guys have to use your crests.  
  
Misty: Starmie pokevolve!  
  
Starmie: Nothing is happening.  
  
Metalgarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!  
(hits the area around them)  
  
Matt: Try to hit them next time Metalgarurumon.  
  
Misty: We have to do something. We can't teleport right now. Starmie, you have to pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Starmie: Starmie, pokevolve to: STARUS!  
  
  
Brock: I think that I get it now. Misty's crest is the Crest of Vigilance. When she was worried about what we should do, she was showing that trait and the crest activated! To activate our crests, we have to portray the trait the our crest signifies!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales, pokevolve to: VULPYRO!  
  
  
Brock: Vulpyro?  
  
Digivice: Vulpyro, the third stage of Vulpix. Eight of Ninetales tails are use to create two wings, making it able to fly at high speeds. It can attack with its Holy Inferno and Solar Flare attacks.  
  
Gary: Alright! Two ultimates!  
  
Pikachu: Let's go Ash! Activate that thing!  
  
Ash: Alright Pikachu, you have to pokevolve so that we can beat this thing  
  
Pikachu: Nothing is happening.  
  
Gary: We don't have time for this, Ash.   
  
Ash: Right, Gary.  
  
Both: DNA pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Jolteon!  
Pikachu!  
DNA pokevolve to: JOLTEOCHU!  
  
  
Digivice: Jolteochu, the DNA pokevolved form of Jolteon and Pikachu. It can attack with its Lightning Blade and Roaring Thunder attacks.   
  
Ash: Do you think that three ultimate pokemon can take down a mega digimon?  
  
Gary: I don't have any idea, but hopefully with Pikachu as part of Jolteochu, it will have power beyond ultimate level.  
  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw!  
(freezes the attacks)  
  
Vulpyro: Solar Flare!  
  
Jolteochu: Lightning Blade!  
  
Metalgarurumon: Giga Missile!  
(Lightning Blade disables the missiles and Solar Flare hits Metalgarurumon.)  
  
Brock: It's an ice and steel. Fire attacks should be really good. Vulpyro, keep its ice attacks neutralized while the others attack.  
  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno! That should keep any ice attacks off of them.  
  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
(soaks Metalgarurumon)  
  
Jolteochu: Roaring Thunder!  
(Lighting shoots down from the sky and hits Metalgarurumon with extreme force.)  
  
Gary: He's still there?   
  
Misty: Yes, but Starus says he is too weak to attack.  
  
Metalgarurumon: Let's get out of here while I can stay as Metalgarurumon, Matt.  
  
Matt: Right. Come on Cody and T.K. You four haven't heard the last of MetalGarurumon!  
  
(They fly off into the horizon.)  
  
Gary: We fended of a mega digimon.   
  
Brock: Yeah, but we still didn't defeat it.   
  
Misty: And now we have three mega digimon that we know about after us.   
  
Ash: Hopefully when my crest starts working and Gary gets his crest we'll al be able to defeat a mega digimon for good.  
  
WHY DIDN'T ASH'S CREST WORK? WHO WILL FIND THE POKE DESTINED NEXT, AND WILL THEY BE ABLE TO FEND THEM OFF? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	9. Chapter Eight: Attack of the Golden Dig...

Chapter Eight: Attack of the Golden Digimon  
  
  
Continuing their quest to find Oakemon and their crests, the Poke Destined have wondered into what seems to a never-ending mountain range.   
  
Misty: I hate mountains.  
  
Ash: So we've heard, over and over and over again. It's times like this I wish I hadn't gotten rid of Pidgeot.   
  
Gary: You wouldn't have been able to use him here anyway. Only Pikachu can come with you through a digiport now.   
  
Brock: What happens to our other Pokemon while we're in the Digital World?   
  
Gary: They are transported to Oakemon's laboratory   
  
Misty: I'm suprised that no Digidestined have found us in a few days.   
  
Gary: I'm sure they know the area that we are in, but there are a lot of mountains to look through. Whoever their leader is must have divided them into several search parties.   
  
Ash: I still don't understand why I can't get my crest to work.   
  
Brock: From what I've seen their are two conditions that are needed for them to work. The owner needs to be in trouble and they have to demonstrate the trait that the crest embodies.   
  
Misty: When we get to the top of this mountain, can we take a rest?  
  
Ash: I don't think that would be a good idea. We have a lot to do. Gary still needs to find his crest, we need to find Oakemon, and we have to stay out of sight of these mega digimon that seem to be all over the place.   
  
Gary: I think that we should take a break up there. But, not for too long.  
  
Misty: Thanks, Gary.  
  
Ash: (mutters) Trying to show me up will you?   
  
Brock: Okay the top is right over here.  
  
(They reach the top and see a familiar face.)  
  
Davis: Huh, get them Veemon!  
  
Willis: You too Terriermon!  
  
Ash: You think that those two can stop us? Pikachu, show them who they are dealing with.  
  
Veemon: Vee Headbutt!  
  
Terriermon: Bunny Blast!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
(Thunderbolt deflects both attacks and knocks Veemon and Terriermon back to their partners.)  
  
Davis: I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Golden Digi Armor Energize!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Veemon: Veemon, golden armor digivolve to: MAGNAMON!  
  
  
Willis: Golden Digi Armor Energize!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Terriermon: Terriermon, golden armor digivolve to: RAPIDMON!  
  
  
Ash: We've already defeated armor digimon before. It's still four on two.   
  
Digivice: Golden armor digivolving, this sort of armor digivolving turns the rookie digimon into a digimon with strength near the mega level.   
  
Gary: I knew that there was something different! Eevee double team and light and dark pokevolve!  
  
Eevee: Double Team!  
(Two Eevees appear.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
  
Brock and Misty: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
  
Ash: Pikachu pokevolve!  
  
Pikachu: I can't.  
  
Ash: Why won't this stupid crest work?  
  
Starmie: Bubble Beam!  
  
Ninetales: Fire Spin!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Espeon: Psychic!  
  
Umbreon: Shadow Ball!  
  
Magnamon: Magna Blast!  
  
Rapidmon: Rapid Fire!  
  
(Rapid Fire and Magna Blast break Through and hit all pokemon.)  
  
Davis: Good job Magnamon!  
  
Willis: You too Rapidmon.  
  
Misty: Starmie pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Starmie: Starmie, pokevolve to: STARUS!  
  
  
Starus: Subzero Blizzard!  
  
Magnamon: Magna Blast!  
  
(Magna Blast goes right through Subzero Blizzard and hits Starus.)  
  
Starus: Ow. Recover!  
(he regains health)  
  
Brock: Ninetales pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales, pokevolve to: VULPYRO!  
  
  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
  
Rapidmon: Golden Triangle!  
  
(Golden Triangle blocks Holy Inferno and hits Vulpyro.)  
  
Brock: They can't be defeated by Ultimates!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, I need you to evolve so that we can help Oakemon!  
  
(The Crest of Ambition starts to glow.)  
  
Pikachu: Alright! Here we go!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
  
Ash: Alright! It's about time!  
  
Gary: Espeon! Umbreon! Team up with Raichu against Magnamon!  
  
Brock: Vulpyro, go with Starus to fight Rapidmon!  
  
Raichu: Let's see what kind of power I have now!   
Zap Cannon!  
  
Espeon: Psychic!  
  
Umbreon: Shadow Ball!  
  
Magnamon: Magna Blast!  
  
(Psychic and Shadow Ball are stopped by Magna Blast, but Zap Cannon goes through and hit Magnamon hard.)  
  
Raichu: Alright!   
  
Vulpyo: Solar Flare!  
(Fire beam shoots from the sky and hits Rapidmon.)  
  
Vulpyro: That'll teach you to stay out of my skies!  
  
Starus: You want to cool off? Subzero Blizzard!   
  
Rapidmon: Rapid Fire!   
(hits Starus and dodges subzero blizzard)  
  
Vulpyro: Flaming Wing Blade!  
(flies by and hits Rapidmon with his wings)  
  
Rapidmon: Ahhh!  
  
Starus: Psychic Blast!  
  
Rapidmon: AAAAhhhh!  
  
Espeon: Disable!  
(Magnamon freezes in place.)  
  
Umbreon: Faint Attack!  
(He appears on Magnamon's back.)  
Hyper Beam!  
  
Magnamon: AAAHhhhhhh!  
  
(Magnamon falls to the ground. Umbreon is teleported to the ground by Espeon.)  
  
Espeon: Psy Beam!  
  
Raichu: Thunder!  
  
Magnamon: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Davis: Hang in their Magnamon!  
  
Raichu: Thunder Wave!   
  
Magnamon: I can't move!  
  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
(Flames shoot out of the mountain top and sky and hit Rapidmon.)  
  
Rapidmon: NNNOOOOoooooooo!  
  
Starus: Psychic Blast!  
(Hits Rapidmon and he returns to Gummymon.)  
  
Raichu: Thunder!  
  
Magnamon: I can't take anymore Davis!  
(He returns to Demiveemon.)  
  
Gary: All right, you two aren't going anywhere now.   
  
Misty: Yeah, this is a mountain top. You'll have to jump off to get away from us fast enough.   
  
Gary: We want to know who your boss is!  
  
Espeon: Gary, now my not be good time. According to Demiveemon's mind, they have some sort of backup.   
  
Davis: Run now!  
  
(The four jump off a cliff and are carried away by Aquilamon.)  
  
Ash: That's their backup?  
  
Voice: NO. I AM!  
  
WHO IS THIS BACKUP THAT THE DIGIDESTINED HAVE? IS IT THEIR LEADER? WILL THE POKE DESTINED BE ABLE TO DEFEAT IT? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Birth of Hypereon

Chapter Nine: The Birth of Hypereon  
  
  
Espeon: Gary, now my not be good time. According to Demiveemon's mind, they have some sort of backup.   
  
Davis: Run now!  
  
(The four jump off a cliff and are carried away by Aquilamon.)  
  
Ash: That's their backup?  
  
Voice: NO. I AM!  
  
(They all turn around.)  
  
Ash: Is that what I think it is?  
  
Gary: I think so, Ash. It looks like...Oakemon.  
  
Digivice: MetalOakemon, the digivolved from of Oakemon. This mega digimon attacks with its Metal Oak Smash and Poke' Power.   
  
Gary: What happened to you Oakemon?  
  
MetalOakemon: Metal Oak Smash!  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
(He barely avoids the attack.)  
  
Umbreon: He's attacking us you guys. We need to fight back.   
  
Raichu: He's right, Ash.   
(MetalOakemon's arm swings by Raichu.)  
Whoa! Agility!  
  
(The Poke Destined are too stunned to respond.)  
  
Starus: Wake up!  
  
Espeon: Psy Wave!  
(A wave of energy knocks the Poke Destined to the ground, bringing them back to normal.)  
  
Gary: We can't attack Oakemon.  
  
Vulpyro: Well, if we don't do something, he'll crush us!  
  
Ash: Attack him Pikachu!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt!  
  
MetalOakemon: Poke' Power!  
(Thunderbolt is absorbed by MetalOakemon and shot back at Raichu.)  
  
Raichu: Aahh! Man, I sure pack a punch.  
  
Ash: Don't give up Raichu! Use a physical attack!  
  
Raichu: Quick Attack!  
  
MetalOakemon: Metal Oak Smash!  
  
Raichu: AAhhhhh!  
  
Ash: You guys, get it together! He's attacking us, and we need to defend ourselves! Raichu can't do it alone!  
  
Brock: But, we have to help Oakemon.  
  
Vulpyro: We can't help him if we're dead!  
  
Ash: Your pokemon all realize it, why can't you all? We need to fight MetalOakemon. Raichu needs help and your pokemon won't attack unless you tell them to!  
  
Gary: I know! Espeon, search his mind and try to get Oakemon back!  
  
Espeon: I already tried that! Oakemon is being controlled by the same person controlling the Digidestined.  
  
Ash: Gary, we have to fight him! Now all of you, command your pokemon to attack him!  
  
Misty: Don't you yell at me, Ash! Starus, attack MetalOakemon!  
  
Brock: You too Vulpyro!  
  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
  
Raichu: Thunder!  
  
MetalOakemon: Poke' Power!  
(All attacks are absorbed and fired back at the Pokemon.)  
  
Ash: Gary, we need Espeon and Umbreon to help us! He's too powerful for the three of us.   
  
Espeon: He's right Gary. Umbreon and I need to help him.   
  
Umbreon: Get ahold of yourself Gary!  
  
Espeon: Uhh...Psywave!  
(Knock Gary over)  
Wake up!  
  
Gary: I just can't attack my Grandpa.   
  
Espeon: Look at the rest of them fighting him. They know what has to be done.   
  
Umbreon: Yeah, how do you expect to get any sort of crest and save the Digital World if you are destroyed by him?  
  
Gary: You're both right. It's my duty to save this world! I have to do it no matter what it takes! Attack Espeon and Umbreon!  
  
(The four digivices start to glow and shoot their energy at the pokemon. The pokemon are revived and they attack MetalOakemon.)  
  
Ash: Raichu, bring him down!  
(Electricity shoots out of the digivice and hits MetalOakemon.)  
  
Misty: Starus, we have to get him back to his old self!  
(Ice energy shoots out of her digivice and hits MetalOakemon.)  
  
Brock: Vulpyro, you have to defeat him so that we can protect our friends!  
(Fire shoots out of his digivice and hits MetalOakemon.)  
  
Gary: Espeon! Umbreon! We have to beat MetalOakemon and save the Digital World!  
(Dark and light beams shoot out of his digivice and MetalOakemon.  
  
MetalOakemon: Aahhhhh! I can't move!  
  
Raichu: Thunder!  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
Espeon: Psychic!  
Umbreon: Shadow Ball!  
  
(All attacks hit MetalOakemon and he falls unconscious.)  
  
Gary: We beat him! Hey, what is that?  
  
(A beam of energy shoots straight upward from MetalOakemon. An object materializes and floats over to Gary.)  
  
Gary: What is this?   
  
Misty: It's your crest Gary.  
  
(MetalOakemon awakens.)  
  
MetalOakemon: Metal Oak Smash!  
  
Starus: AAAAAahhh!  
(He returns to Staryu.)  
  
Misty: Staryu! No!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt...  
  
MetalOakemon: Metal Oak Smash!  
  
Raichu: AAAahhh!  
(He returns to Pichu.)  
  
Vulpyro: Solar Flare!  
  
MetalOakemon: Poke' Power!  
(Solar Flare is absorbed and shot back at Vulpyro.)  
  
Vulpyro: NNNOOoooo!  
(He returns to Vulpix.)  
  
Gary: Why won't this thing work? It's all up to me! I have to stop him and save the Digital World!  
  
Espeon: Gary, look at your digivice. It has electric, water, and fire patterns on there for a reason. They belong to your teammates and friends.  
  
Umbreon: That's right. It isn't all up to you. They're here to help you. And so are we.   
  
Gary: You're right. It isn't all my responsibility. I am not the supreme force in this world. I have people that care about me and will help me.  
  
(The Crest of Humility starts to glow.)  
  
Ash: Which evolution do you think will evolve to ultimate?  
  
Brock: I don't know.  
  
Gary: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Espeon!  
Umbreon!  
DNA pokevolve to: HYPEREON!  
  
  
All: Hypereon?!  
  
WILL HYPEREON BE ENOUGH TO STOP METALOAKEMON? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Welcome Back, Oakemon!

Chapter Ten: Welcome Back, Oakemon!  
  
  
Gary: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Espeon!  
Umbreon!  
DNA pokevolve to: HYPEREON!  
  
  
All: Hypereon?!  
  
Digivice: Hypereon is the DNA pokevolved form of Umbreon and Espeon. This ultimate Pokemon's primary attack is Blackhole Sun, where energy is absorbed into a vortex and is demolished by a giant ball of light inside.  
  
Gary: Alright Hypereon, it's up to us to stop MetalOakemon.  
  
Brock: Do you think that he can handle a mega digimon? He is only an ultimate pokemon.  
  
Gary: He's our last hope.  
  
MetalOakemon: Metal Oak Smash!  
  
Hypereon: Reflect!  
  
Brock: Wow! It didn't even dent Hypereon's reflect!  
  
Hypereon: Hyper Wave!  
(A powerful wave of energy shoots at MetalOakemon and knocks him over.)  
  
Gary: Give it your Blackhole Sun, Hypereon!  
  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
(The space in front of Hypereon starts to tear away and a vortex opens up. A black energy starts to spiral around the vortex. A bright light shines in the center. A beam shoots into MetalOakemon and starts absorbing his energy.)  
  
MetalOakemon: That won't stop me. Poke' Power!  
  
Hypereon: Sorry, but that was the first thing that a disabled in you. You're helpless now.   
  
(MetalOakemon can't move. He is frozen in place while Hypereon drains him of all energy.)  
  
Misty: Look, something is happening to him!  
  
Ash: He turned back to Oakemon!  
  
(MetalOakemon returns to his ultimate form and collapses on the ground.)  
  
Hypereon: He's back to normal. Whoever was controlling him no longer has any power over him.  
  
Ash: He's on our side again, then?  
  
Gary: Yeah Ash, he is.  
  
(Oakemon regains consciousness and stands up.)  
  
Oakemon: Oakemon. Oakemon. Oakemon.  
  
Misty: What it he doing?  
  
Gary: There must be a glitch is his programming from Hypereon's attack. Hypereon can take care of that.   
  
Hypereon: There. I realigned that programming in his mind. He should be fine.  
  
Oakemon: What happened? Where am I?  
  
Gary: Show him Hypereon.   
  
Oakemon: Hypereon? What is that?   
  
Hypereon: I'm Gary's ultimate pokemon. I am the DNA pokevolved form of Umbreon and Espeon.   
  
Oakemon: Fascinating. Gary's digivice allows DNA pokevolving with others but I had no idea that it could be used by two of his pokemon.  
  
Hypereon: That isn't important. This is what just happened.  
(He sends the visions to Oakemon's mind.)  
  
Oakemon: Oh dear! I was attacking you!   
  
Pichu: And look what you did to me!  
  
Oakemon: I'm sorry Pikachu.  
  
Misty: It's alright, we know that you were under someone's control.  
  
Oakemon: Yes, the same one who is controlling the Digidestined took control of me and forced me to digivolve.  
  
Gary: How were you able to digivolve to the mega level?  
  
Oakemon: They used the power of your crest to make me digivolve. The only reason that Hypereon was able to defeat me so easily was because you had gotten your crest back.  
  
Ash: Then how come when the rest of the ultimate attacked, you were able to defeat them all?   
  
Oakemon: When the crest was removed from me, that unleashed a sudden surge of energy. But, it only lasted a few seconds. Just long enough for me to defeat the rest of them.   
  
Gary: I was starting to think that Hypereon could defeat mega digimon.   
  
Oakemon: He is very powerful, but not powerful enough to handle most mega digimon alone. I have to go back to the Poke World to recover strength. You four have to find this great evil and destroy it. This may help you a bit.  
Oakey Potion!   
  
Pichu: I'm regaining my strength.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Pichu: Pichu, pokevolve to: PIKACHU!  
  
  
Vulpix: Staryu and I have our full strength back too.  
  
Oakemon: I have to go now.  
(He opens a portal to the Poke World and is being absorbed by it.)  
  
Gary: Wait! Who is this enemy? Where do we find it?   
  
(Oakemon produces no sound, but points in a direction leading further into the mountains. Then he disappears into the portal.)  
  
Brock: Do we go in the direction he pointed?  
  
Gary: I think that's what he wanted us to do  
  
Ash: Well then, let's go!  
  
Brock: We had better prepare for an attack.   
  
Gary: Brock is right. Get your ultimates ready  
  
Brock and Misty: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
Starmie: Starmie, pokevolve to: STARUS!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales, pokevolve to: VULPYRO!  
  
  
Misty: How did they go straight to ultimate?  
  
Brock: The crests were absorbed into the digivices after we used them. We must have full access to them now. The pokemon can pokevolve to ultimate freely now.   
  
Ash: Let's get going.  
  
(After a while of going in the direction that Oakemon pointed in, they are walking through a large canyon.)  
  
Misty: I really don't like this, you guys. It feels really unsafe.  
  
Ash: We have to go in the direction that Oakemon pointed in. It may be our only chance at finding this enemy.  
  
Hypereon: I sense someone nearby.   
  
Digmon: Rock Cracking!  
(Rocks fall from the top of the canyon and cut off any escape routes.)   
  
Brock: Ahh! What's happening?!  
  
Ash: It's an ambush!  
  
Angemon: Hand Of Fate!  
Togemon: Needle Spray!  
Digmon: Gold Rush!  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!  
Silphymon: Static Force!  
MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!  
WarGreymon: Terra Force!  
Imperialdramon FM: Positron Laser!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt!  
Vulpyro: Solar Flare  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
  
Gary: There are too many of them! Hypereon, try to protect us!   
  
Hypereon: Everyone, use your light screen attack!  
Light Screen!  
Raichu: Light Screen!  
Starus: Light Screen!  
Vulpyro: Light Screen!  
  
Raichu: It's too much for us, Ash!  
  
All: AAAAAAAhhhhhhh!  
  
(They all faint and are in bad condition, but the Light Screens prevented their destruction.)  
  
Kari: What do we do with them now?   
  
Davis: Do we destroy them?   
  
Tai: I say we do. We have to make sure that they don't get in our way again.  
  
Izzy: No. The Boss wants us to take them to him. He wants to destroy them himself.  
  
Davis: I don't want to carry them all that way.   
  
WarGreymon: I say that we destroy them right now. I could wipe them out with one attack!  
  
Tai: No. We have our orders.  
  
(Imperialdramon Fighter Mode returns to normal Imperialdramon.)  
  
Imperialdramon: There. Now everyone can ride inside me.   
  
WHAT WILL THE POKE DESTINED ENCOUNTER AT THE DIGIDESTINED LEADER'S HEADQUARTERS? WILL THEY LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO ENCOUNTER ANYTHING? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Enemy Is Revealed

Chapter Eleven: The Enemy Is Revealed  
  
  
When the Poke Destined regain consciousness, they realized that they are badly hurt and lock in small jail cell. Their pokemon partners are nowhere to be seen. However, their are all twelve Digidestined and their fully evolved digimon standing guard.  
  
Joe: I'm tired of waiting. When is the boss going to get here?  
  
Sora: Stop complaining Joe.  
  
Matt: Yeah, he'll be here soon. And he won't be happy if you suddenly start getting angry at him.  
  
IN THE JAIL CELL...  
  
Ash: Is everyone all right?  
  
Brock: Misty is still unconscious.   
  
Gary: She'll be fine in a couple minutes. These Digidestined are talking about their boss. I guess we'll finally get to find out who it is. I just didn't want it to be this way. I have no idea where Eevee could be.  
  
Ash: Their boss is coming huh? If I had Pikachu with me, he wouldn't stand a chance.  
  
Brock: Raichu may be powerful, Ash, but whoever is controlling a bunch of humans, and mega digimon is going to be really powerful.   
  
Gary: This is strange. I just noticed that they didn't get my digivice. I would have though that that would have been the first thing that they took.  
  
Ash: Brock and I still have ours, too.   
  
Misty: Where are we? Where is Staryu?  
  
Gary: We're in a jail cell awaiting the digidestined dictator. And, we have no idea were any of our pokemon are.  
  
Brock: What do you think that this leader is? Some human or something?   
  
Gary: I have absolutely no idea. Espeon would be able to tell us if we had him here.  
  
Misty: Look! The Digidestined and Digimon are moving.   
  
Brock: It almost looks like they are getting into some military salute formation.  
  
Ash: Their leader must be on his way.   
  
( A human in a fancy suit walks into the large room. Behind him are the four pokemon in their rookie levels unconscious in glowing cages. )  
  
Ash: A human?   
  
Gary: That isn't just any human.   
  
Misty: What do you mean, Gary?  
  
Gary: That is George Bush.   
  
Ash: Who is that?  
  
Gary: I forgot, you guys don't know anything about Earth. George Bush is the president of the United States, the most power nation on Earth.   
  
Brock: What would he be doing in the Digital World?   
  
(George Bush walks up to their cell starts pacing back and forth in front of it.)  
  
George Bush: You have probably figured out who I am by now. And, you are probably wondering what I am doing in the Digital World. Bush. I am the supreme ruler of this world now. mon. You four will not be allowed to interfere with my control any longer. e. And, the only way to ensure that you don't interfere is to eliminate your presence. Bush.   
  
Ash: Are you guys noticing that strange stutter that he is making?  
  
Gary: Yeah, it almost sounds like...*pauses*...a computer glitch.  
(Gary holds up his digivice.)  
Examine.  
  
Digivice: Bushemon. This evil mega digimon was created as a glitch when Al Gore created the Internet. Eventually the glitch evolved into a digimon and gained power. Bushemon resembles a human and is able to move freely between the Digital World and Earth.   
  
Gary: What are its attacks?  
  
Digivice: Bushemon Presidential Mode attacks with its Unconstitutional Power attack. It is also able to control humans and digimon with its Unconstitutional Authority attack.   
  
Gary: What is the other mode?  
  
Digivice: Unable to respond, no specimen to examine.  
  
Misty: So that is how he is controlling the Digidestined.   
  
George Bush: How dare you ignore me while I speak. I'll teach you to respect George Bush!  
  
Ash: (whispering into digivice) Now Pichu!  
  
Pichu: (form across the room) Thunderbolt!  
(The cage busts apart.)  
  
Ash: Pokevolve now!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Pichu: Pichu, pokevolve to: PIKACHU!  
  
  
Pikachu: Flash!  
(The entire room is illuminated too brightly for anyone except Pikachu to see.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, take out the champion Digimon!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
Togemon: AAAHhhhh!  
Birdramon: Nooooooo!  
Ikkakumon: OOOOOOOWwww!  
Kabuterimon: I can't take iiiiiiittttttt!  
  
(All four return to their in-training forms.)  
  
Ash: Free the others, while it's still too bright!  
  
Pikachu: Right!  
  
Silphymon: Static Force!  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
Zap Cannon!  
  
(Silphymon returns to Hawkmon and Salamon.)  
  
Pikachu: I'm at the cages. Thundershock!  
(All three cages are hit with too much power a explode.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
  
Shakkoumon: Hachina Bomb!  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt!   
(Crushes all bombs and hits Shakkoumon. He absorbs the attack.)  
  
Raichu: Right, I forgot about the whole absorbing thing.   
Thunder!  
  
Shakkoumon: Too much to handle!  
(He returns to Patamon and Armadillomon.)  
  
Vulpix: We can't help him like this!  
  
Eevee: Double team!  
(Two Eevees appear)  
I'm ready Gary!  
  
Gary: Light and dark pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Espeon!  
Umbreon!  
DNA Pokevolve to: HYPEREON!  
  
  
George Bush: Hey, what's going on here? Did someone interrupt my speech again?  
  
Gary: Hypereon, keep Bushemon busy!  
  
Hypereon: Right! Confuse Ray!  
  
Bushemon: Your attacks won't work on me, you pathetic creature!  
  
Hypereon: Hyper Wave!   
  
(Bushemon falls on the floor.)  
  
Bushemon: You made me bruise my rump. I'll show you!  
Unconstitutional Power!  
  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
  
(Unconstitutional Power is absorbed by Blackhole Sun. Raichu, Starus, and Vulpyro are busy trying to defeat MetalGarurumon, WarGreymon, and Imperialdramon.)  
  
Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!  
  
Raichu: Thunder!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, you can't hold that thing off!   
  
Gary: This is weird.  
  
Misty: What?   
  
Gary: My digivice show that Hypereon is absorbing power from Bushemon. Lots of it.   
  
Brock: Is there any way to use that power?   
  
Gary: I think Hypereon is using it to power himself. But, it is reaching limits beyond what even he can handle.  
  
Hypereon: I can't take this much...  
  
Gary: Hypereon pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE  
  
Hypereon: Hypereon, mega digivolve to: SUPREMEON!  
  
  
Bushemon: Whoa mama, another mega. I'm outta here. But, you haven't heard the last of Bushemon! Ha! HA! HAA! HAAHAA!  
(He opens a portal to Earth.)  
Don't mess with Texas.  
(He jumps through and disappears.)  
  
Gary: Supremeon, get us out of this jail cell!  
  
Supremeon: No problem.  
(He lifts his paw and the bars fall down.)  
Now for those three!  
  
Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!  
  
Supremeon: Cosmic Speed!  
(He dodges the laser)  
Supreme Force!  
  
Imperialdramon: AAAAAHhhhh!  
(He returns to Demiveemon and Minomon.)  
  
Supremeon: Now for you two!  
  
Matt: Do you think that we can handle that thing, Tai?  
  
Tai: I don't know, Matt.  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt!  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!   
  
(All four attacks fire at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. They hit them and hurt badly.)  
  
Tai: These guys are more powerful than we give them credit for.   
  
Matt: Shut up! We need to beat them at any cost!   
  
Tai: Are you thinking what I am?  
  
Matt: I believe so.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE  
  
WarGreymon!  
MetalGarurumon!  
DNA Digivolve to: OMNIMON!  
  
  
Gary: Oh crap.   
  
Brock: That can't be good.  
  
Misty: Definitly not.  
  
Omnimon: Supreme Cannon!   
  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!  
Raichu: Zap Cannon!  
Starus: Psychic Blast!  
Vulpyro: Solar Flare!  
  
(Supreme Cannon goes through all four attacks and hits all the pokemon. However, the attacks weakened the blast just enough so that the pokemon weren't destroyed.)  
  
Supremeon: I have to get us out of here.   
Teleport!  
  
(All eight are teleported to a spot far away from Bushemon's HQ.)  
  
Gary: A digimon that is two megas put together. That is going to be really tough to beat.   
  
Supremeon: There's more. When I was using my Blackhole Sun attack on Bushemon and absorbing his energy, there seemed like an infinite amount there. He is much more powerful than Omnimon.  
  
Misty: Where do we go from here?  
  
Brock: I say that we go back to Pallet Town and talk to Professor Oak about all of this.   
  
WHAT NEW ANSWERS WILL OAKEMON HAVE? WILL THE POKE DESTINED FIND A WAY TO DEFEAT OMNIMON AND THEIR ULTIMATE ENEMY, BUSHEMON? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Return to the Poke Worl...

Chapter Twelve: Return to the Poke World  
  
  
Having completed their initial goal of rescuing Oakemon and barely escaping Bushemon's forces, the Poke Destined have fled to the Poke World to regroup and seek out Oakemon for guidance. Unfortunately, when they reach his laboratory, they find it deserted. All that they find is a message on the computer.  
  
Ash: Where could Oakemon have gone to?  
  
Brock: It says here that he is on a vacation, but it doesn't say to where.  
  
Gary: What does the message say, Brock?  
  
Brock: It reads, " Hello all. If you are reading this, it means that you are looking for me but I am not here. However, I do have something that may assist you. I know that you are all familiar with my poetry. This is a little poem that I wrote with your Kingler's assistance, Ash.   
  
Take a different road,  
Take a chance to know,  
There's so much more than winning  
  
Take a different way.  
Wait another day.  
Now it seems that it's too late.  
  
Keep that in mind as you continue your journey.   
  
  
Ash: How is that supposed to help us?  
  
Misty: It just says keep it in mind. Maybe it will come in handy later.  
  
Gary: What else do we do while we're here?  
  
Ash: I wouldn't mind saying hi to my Mom.   
  
Gary: I guess that it would be fine to go home for a little while.   
  
Misty: Let's go. I could use a good meal.   
  
Brock: I can make something good right here.  
  
Misty: I'd prefer some of Ash's mom's food.   
  
AT ASH'S HOUSE...  
  
Misty: I can't wait to eat!  
  
Brock: Yeah, I guess. I could've made something, you know.  
  
Ash: Relax. I just have to go pick some vegetables from the garden and then we can eat.   
  
(He goes out into the backyard. He is about two steps shot of the garden when...)  
  
Voice: Flaming Giga Blaster!  
  
(The garden goes up in flames.)  
  
Ash: What did that?  
  
(He looks up and sees a big dragon-like creature in the air.)  
  
Ash: Misty! Brock! Get out here now!  
  
(Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Staryu, and Vulpix run out.)  
  
Misty: Ahhhh! What is that thing?  
  
Ash: What is that?  
  
Pokedex/Digivice: Metal Charizardramon, the DNA evolved form of Charizard and MetalGreymon. It can attack with it Flaming Giga Blaster and Inferno Mega Claw.  
  
Brock: A Digimon and Pokemon together? How did that happen?  
  
Misty: It must've been Bushemon.   
  
Ash: But he doesn't have any power in this world.  
  
MetalCharizardramon: Inferno Mega Claw!  
(The claw shoots out at Ash and is glowing with fire.)  
  
Gary: Look out!  
(He jumps into the yard and tackles Ash to get him out of the attack.)  
  
Ash: Alright, it's time to fight back. Pikachu pokevolve!  
  
Misty: Staryu pokevolve!  
  
Brock: Vulpix pokevolve!  
  
Gary: Eevee, light pokevolve!  
  
(nothing happens)  
  
Gary: Damn, I forgot. The digivices don't work in this world. There is no way for pokemon to evolve here except with experience.  
  
Ash: Then how do we stop this thing?!  
  
Gary: We have to get to Oakemon's laboratory.  
  
Misty: Why?  
  
Gary: That's where our pokemon are. If these four can't evolve, then we'll have to use numbers. Let's go!  
  
MetalCharizardramon: Flaming Giga Blaster!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu!  
(Thunderbolt fires)  
  
Ash: Run Pikachu! You can't beat it alone!  
  
Gary: We're almost there!  
  
MetalCharizardramon: Fire Blast!  
(Burns a hole right in the path that they are on.)  
  
Brock: Should we split up?  
  
Gary: No. Stay as a group. Just keep on running!  
  
(They are able to escape MetalCharizardramon and run into Professor Oak's large estate.)  
  
Ash: We have to find our pokemon!  
  
Gary: First grab the five that were transported here when we went into the Digital World. They should be in their pokeballs on the shelf.   
  
Ash: Right. Noctowl! Cyndaquil! Chikorita! Totodile! Bulbasaur! I choose you!  
  
Gary: Arcanine! Nidoking! Nidoqueen! Krabby! Doduo!  
  
Misty: Poliwhirl! Goldeen! Togepi, not you. Psyduck!  
  
Brock: Pineco! Geodude! Onix! Crobat!  
  
(All come out of the pokeballs and are briefed on the situation.)  
  
Gary: This is Charizard and MetalGreymon together right? Those are two ultimate levels. That would make this a mega level.  
  
Ash: Our own world, and we can't even use our powers! Stupid digivices!  
  
Misty: Here he comes!  
  
Brock: Crobat! Fly up there and use your confuse ray!  
  
Gary: Nidoking! Nidoqueen! Use Hyper Beam! Arcanine, fire blast!  
  
Ash: Pikachu thunder! Noctowl hypnosis! Flamethrower! Solar beam! Water gun!  
  
Misty: All three of you, use your water gun!  
  
MetalCharizardramon: Flaming Giga Blaster!  
  
Misty: It blocked all the attacks!   
  
Gary: Except hyper beam.  
  
Brock: This seems too much like when we fought BlackWargreymon.  
  
Ash: I need to go get the rest of my pokemon!  
  
Brock: Onix, try to bind it!  
  
Gary: It's too high for Onix. If I had Jolteochu here, he could bring him down with thunder wave.   
  
Misty: But you don't have him.   
  
Ash: I'm back! Muk sludge attack! Kingler hyper beam! Snorlax hyper beam! Tauros fissure! Pikachu thunder! Heracross mega horn!   
  
MetalCharizardramon: Giga Blaster!  
  
(Thunder disables missiles. The other attacks hit.)  
  
Gary: Champion attacks won't work against a mega.   
  
MetalCharizardramon: Inferno Mega Claw!  
  
(hits a neighbor's house and sets it on fire.)  
  
Misty: Staryu, Poliwhirl, Totodile go put out that fire!   
  
Ash: We can barely hit this thing, and when we do it doesn't hurt it at all. How do we win?   
  
Gary: Wait. Remember the first part of Oakemon's poem?  
  
Take a different road,  
Take a chance to know,  
There's so much more than winning.  
  
I think that may apply here. We're just trying to win through force. We need to think of a different way to get this thing out of here.   
  
  
Brock: Do you think that their is a way to separate the two inside?   
  
Gary: There is a technique that the Digidestined use to get unwanted digimon out of their world. They force them through a Digiport on a computer.   
  
Misty: Would we be able to do that?   
  
Gary: This thing is part pokemon. those can't normally go through the Digiport. Only our four pokemon can.  
  
Ash: Whatever we do, we need to now. The pokemon aren't going to be able to keep up this fight with MetalCharizardramon much longer. They're wearing out fast.  
  
Gary: Oakemon has a laptop inside that we can use. I'll go get it.   
  
Misty: I'll go with you.   
  
Ash: MetalCharizardramon is leaving the pokemon and coming toward us!  
  
Brock: No! The pokemon are all too worn out to fight him anymore.   
  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
(Jumps in the way of MetalCharizardramon.)  
  
Ash: What are you doing, Pikachu? You can't stand up to a mega alone.   
  
Pikachu: Pika pikachu pika. Pi pi pi pikachu. Pika pika pikachu!  
  
MetalCharizardramon: What do you mean, creature? Think about what I am doing? What is there to consider? I am only following orders.  
  
Pikachu: Pi pikachu pika. Chu pika pika pi.  
  
MetalCharizardramon: Yes, that does seem familiar. But I have no reason to stop. I will eliminate my targets. Inferno Mega Claw!  
(He stops)  
  
Ash: What is he waiting for?   
  
MetalCharizardramon: Rrrrraaarrr. Raarraaah.   
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika chu pi pika pi.  
  
MetalCharizardramon: No, I will not stop. Flaming Giga Blaster!  
Aaahhhh!  
  
Brock: What's happening to him?  
  
Ash: I think that the pokemon part is fighting the digimon part. I think that the Charizard doesn't want to destroy us.   
  
Brock: Let's hope that it can't beat the MetalGreymon.  
  
Ash: Well, when my Charizard fought Tai's MetalGreymon, it was pretty much a draw.   
  
MetalCharizardramon: Raaahh.   
  
Ash: That's a Charizard scream alright.   
  
Gary: We found the computer.   
  
Misty: Now we need to separate the two.   
  
Brock: That may happen without our interference. The Charizard is trying to get out.   
  
Ash: Oh no! MetalCharizardramon is trying to fly away!   
  
(A loud screech is heard as something streaks by MetalCharizardramon and hits him back to the ground.)  
  
Ash: Pidgeot! You came back!   
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeooot!  
  
Ash: Let's get up in the air and stop MetalCharizardramon! Come on Pikachu!  
  
(Pidgeot takes off with Ash and Pikachu on him.)  
  
Ash: Attack it just like you did WarGreymon. Agility and Quick attack!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooooooo!   
  
(He continuously hits MetalCharizardramon.)  
  
Brock: Crobat it's your turn! Onix will hold MetalCharizardramon still after you confuse him. Then, take Pineco and Geodude up onto MetalCharizardramon and they'll hold onto him and use their explosion attack.  
  
(Crobat uses his confuse ray and then lands to pick up Geodude and Pineco. Onix bites MetalCharizardramon's ankle to keep him in place. Pineco and Geodude each hook onto one of MetalCharizardramon's arms and use their explosion. That final hit separates the Charizard and MetalGreymon.)   
  
Gary: Now!  
(Misty opens the computer.)  
Digiport open!  
  
MetalGreymon: You can't get me in there that easily. Now that I am in this world alone, I am free!   
Giga Blaster!  
  
Charizard: Rrraaaaaaaaaahhhhhrrr!  
(Dragon Rage fires. The attacks neutralize each other.)  
  
MetalGreymon: Just like old times, right Charizard?   
  
Ash: Old times? Could this be my Charizard?  
  
MetalGreymon: You got that right kid. He refused to attack you when he saw you.  
  
Ash: Let's get rid of this thing. Pikachu agility!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Jump on it and give it your thunder!  
  
Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!  
  
MetalGreymon: Ahhhhhhh!  
  
Ash: Charizard use fire blast!  
  
Charizard: RRRrrrrrraaaaaaaahhhhhh!  
  
MetalGreymon: AAAhhhhhhhh!  
  
Ash: Alright! Pokeball, go!  
  
MetalGreymon: Giga Blaster!  
(destroys Pokeball)  
  
Gary: Ash, we have to send it back through the gate.  
  
Ash: Charizard, Pidgeot, into the air! Use your whirlwind attacks to blow MetalGreymon back into the digital world!   
  
Pidgeot: Pidgidgidgidgidg!  
  
Charizard: RAhhhhhhh!  
  
MetalGreymon: Not that easiliiillllllyyyyy!   
Giga Blaster!  
  
(Snorlax steps in the way.)  
  
Snorlax: Snnnooorreeee.  
(The missiles bounce off of Snorlax and hit MetalGreymon. He returns to Agumon.)  
  
Agumon: NNNooooo!  
(He is sucked into the computer.)  
  
Ash: It's over. He's gone. How did this happen, Charizard?  
  
Gary: Oakemon has a pokemon translating machine in his lab. Take Charizard and Pidgeot in there.  
  
IN THE LAB...  
  
Gary: This relays the pokemon speech through the digital world and sends it back here so that we know what they are saying.  
  
Ash: What happened, Charizard?   
  
Charizard: Professor Oak came and captured me. Then, he brought me to the Digital World and to an old human. This human used some sort of power to merge our bodies.   
  
Brock: Why would Oakemon do that?   
  
Gary: That must've been when he was still under Bushemon's control.  
  
Misty: Why would Bushemon want Charizard though?  
  
Gary: Merging a pokemon and a digimon must've been the only way for him to have any sort of power in our world.   
  
Ash: Did Oakemon bring any other pokemon to the Digital World, Charizard?  
  
Charizard: I don't know. I wasn't around to see any others taken.   
  
Ash: We have to stop this guy! Let's get going now! Digiport open!  
  
(They go back into the Digital World.)  
  
WHAT ELSE DOES BUSHEMON HAVE PLANNED FOR THE POKE DESTINED? WILL THEY FIND A WAY TO STOP HIS AWESOME POWER? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED.  
  
  
* poem is from the fenix tx song "ben" 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: A Pact With the Demon...

Chapter Thirteen: A Pact With the Demon Lord  
  
  
Now seeing what Bushemon is capable of doing in their world, the Poke Destined are more determined than ever to stop him. After sending the Agumon that was controlling Charizard back to the Digital World, they go in to track him down for answers.   
  
Agumon: Pepper Breath!   
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
  
Eevee: Quick Attack!  
  
Agumon: Uhhh!  
  
Gary: You can't beat us here. Now give up and tell us where your master is.   
  
Misty: Yeah! Where is Tai?  
  
Agumon: Tai, who is that?  
  
Brock: I don't think that this is his Agumon, Misty. We fought him after we freed Oakemon. This one was there before we freed Oakemon.  
  
Agumon: My only master is the almighty Bushemon. He turned me into an ultimate digimon, but you four took that away for me! Pepper Breath!  
  
Staryu: Bubble Beam!  
  
Agumon: Ahh!  
(He starts to glow.)  
  
Ash: What's happening to it?  
  
Gary: He's naturally digivolving. Like Pokemon do when they get enough experience.   
  
Agumon: Agumon, digivolve to: Tyrannomon!  
  
Brock: That's not what he's supposed to turn into!  
  
Gary: Digimon have multiple forms that they can digivolve to.  
  
Digivice: Tyrannomon, the dinosaur digimon. It attacks with its blaze blast attack.  
  
Ash: Like that will be enough to stop us? Go Pikachu!  
  
Tyrannomon: Blaze Blast!  
  
Pikachu: Thundershock!   
  
Ash: Don't go easy on it, Pikachu! It hasn't given up yet. Show him that he has no chance of beating us!  
  
Pikachu: Zap Cannon!  
  
Tyrannomon: AHHAhahah!  
(He falls over, paralyzed.)   
  
Pikachu: Now listen to what they are saying. Don't make me go all out on you.  
  
Ash: Now, unless you want Pikachu to attack you more, you'll answer our questions.  
  
Tyrannomon: Fine. What do you want?  
  
Gary: I want to know what I asked you before, where is Bushemon?  
  
Tyrannomon: You should know that, you saw him leave through the portal.   
  
Gary: And where did that portal go to?  
  
Tyrannomon: It went to his headquarters on Earth. But he'll return to finish his business here and destroy you.  
  
Brock: What does he h want to accomplish there?   
  
Tyrannomon: I don't know anything about human culture. For all I know, he may just want to eat a burger, or me may want to take over the world.  
  
Gary: This one won't be any use to us. Let's get going.  
  
Tyrannomon: What about me?  
  
Ash: He's right, what about him?  
  
Gary: The only way to assure that we don't have to deal with him later is to delete him.   
  
Brock: You want us to kill him?   
  
Gary: In a sense, yes. But digimon don't die, they are just reset in the system. I don't know any way that we can set him free from Bushemon's control. If we just leave him here, he'll come after us again.   
  
Pikachu: He's right. I'll do it. Once he is reborn, he won't be under Bushemon's control any longer.   
  
Ash: Don't do it, Pikachu!   
  
Pikachu: We have to. Thunderbolt!  
(It hits Tyrannomon and he disappears.)  
  
Brock: Did it really have to come to that?   
  
Gary: Yeah Brock, it did. He would have just chased us down over and over again.  
  
Misty: I guess so. He seemed completely loyal to Bushemon.  
  
Gary: We have to be prepared to do that later on. It might come to destroying them in order to save ourselves. We need to try and find a way to stop whatever part of Bushemon is responsible for controlling the humans and digimon.   
  
Eevee: Maybe we should start with his base. There could be some sort of clue of what to do there.   
  
Pikachu: Don't you think that it would still be occupied, though?  
  
Gary: It might be, but Eevee is right. That is the best place to start looking. Eevee, double team!  
  
Eevee: Double team!  
(Two Eevees appear.)  
  
Gary: Light and dark pokevolve.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
  
Gary: Espeon, you teleport us there. Umbreon, be ready to use faint attack to cloak us.   
  
Both: Right.   
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(All nine disappear and end up in the room that they fought Bushemon in before.)  
  
Umbreon: Faint Attack!  
(All nine become invisible.)  
  
Espeon: I'll link us telepathically so that we can talk with each other without making noise.   
  
Gary: Good.   
  
Ash: How far can we move a stay within the cloaking field?  
  
Umbreon: As long as Espeon has us linked, you can go as far as you need to.  
  
Gary: Alright, split up and look for something to tell us about Bushemon and his plans.   
  
(They each go in four different directions.)  
  
Pikachu: Do you think that there will be anything here, Ash?  
  
Ash: Hmph!  
  
Pikachu: What is it, Ash?  
  
Ash: I just can't believe that you disobeyed me and destroyed that Tyrannomon.  
  
Pikachu: I had to. You heard what Gary was saying. He would've keep on attacking us.   
  
Ash: But you disobeyed a direct order.   
  
Pikachu: I did what was best for us, Ash.   
  
Ash: Sometimes I wish that all you could say was Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu: You just don't want me to be able to defend myself, because you know that I'm right!  
  
Ash: Let's keep looking.  
  
WITH GARY...  
  
Gary: According to the Digivice, the main control center is this way.  
(They enter the room through an open doorway and see a strange figure at the monitor.)  
  
Espeon: What is that?   
  
Gary: I don't know. Examine.  
(Holds up Digivice.)  
  
Digivice: Daemon, the demon lord digimon. He is an extremely powerful mega digimon. Daemon is the cruel and inhuman leader of the Dark Digimon. He was sealed away by the Earth digidestined in the Dark Ocean. He attacks with his Evil Inferno attack.   
  
(Daemon looks up and around the room.)  
  
Daemon: Bushemon? Is that you Bushemon? Where are you? Show yourself!  
  
Gary: This guy sounds really nervous. Almost like he's scared of Bushemon. Guys get up here, fast!  
  
Daemon: Stop toying with me Bushemon! I'm not afraid of you. Now show yourself!  
Ahhh! Stop toying with me! Evil Inferno!  
  
Gary: Aahh! Look out!   
  
(Umbreon panics and looses the faint attack.)  
  
Daemon: A human? You must be one of those that are being controlled by Bushemon. You must be eliminated then!   
  
Gary: What? You're not being controlled by him?   
  
Daemon Do not try to deceive me, human. Evil Inferno!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Espeon!  
Umbreon!  
DNA pokevolve to: HYPEREON!   
  
  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
(Starts to absorb the attack, but it is too powerful for him.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE  
  
Hypereon: Hypereon, mega pokevolve to: SUPREMEON!  
  
  
Daemon: Impressive human. But whatever power that Bushemon has given to you is no match for me.  
  
Supremeon: What are you talking about? Bushemon is our enemy.   
  
Daemon: It is pointless to try and deceive me. Evil Inferno!  
  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!   
(A huge beam of light shoots out of Supremeon's eyes and rings on his body.)  
It's too much for me, Gary.  
  
Raichu: Thunderbolt!  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
  
Daemon: Impressive. But nothing you do will defeat me. Do you hear that, Bushemon? You won't defeat me!   
  
Ash: This guy isn't being controlled by Bushemon?  
  
Gary: No. He thinks that we are. He's afraid of Bushemon.  
  
Brock: Do you think that he would be able to help us?  
  
Gary: He is the leader of dark digimon. I don't think that he's the kind of guy that you want to get involved with.  
  
Brock: We might as well try to get his help. He seems to have the same enemy as us.  
  
Gary: Fine. Supremeon, try to get a link with Daemon and see if we can get his help.  
  
Supremeon: He's a little busy attacking me right now.  
  
Ash: Raichu, aim a thundershock at the screen there.  
  
Raichu: Thundershock!   
(It hits the screen, causing an electrical explosion behind Daemon. He turns to look at it.)  
  
Gary: Now!  
  
Supremeon: Telepathic Vision!  
(He transfers memories of them fighting Bushemon.)  
  
Daemon: What? You are his enemies? That is very interesting. What reason would you have to fight him?  
  
Gary: We are immune to his controlling powers.   
  
Supremeon: (telepathically) Don't tell him anything about our world. He is evil, and if he found out about us, he might try to take our world over.   
  
Gary: We were selected as Digidestined to fight him because of our immunity. Why are you trying to find him?   
  
Daemon: Bushemon is a threat to my control in this world. When I was banished to the Dark Ocean by the Digidestined, he was able to take control of this world with little resistance. I am trying to eliminate him to regain my power.  
  
Gary: We both have the same goals. Is there any way that you would be able to help us?  
  
Daemon: I will never assist any human. Digidestined present as much a threat to me as Bushemon. Perhaps we will cross paths again someday, human. But when we do, you will meet your doom.   
(He sinks into the ground.)  
  
Misty: Oh well, so much for that idea.   
  
Gary: It was strange that he, that leader of evil digimon, was afraid of Bushemon. This guy has got to be really powerful.  
  
Brock: Daemon left this program running. It has some information on Bushemon.  
  
Ash: What kind of stuff does it have, Brock?  
  
Brock: It's got the story of his origins. His creator. His powers. Almost everything that you would need to know about him.  
  
Gary: I'll download it to our Digivices.   
(He holds his up to the screen. It starts to absorb data. The fire, thunder, and water patterns start transmitting it to Ash, Misty, and Brocks' Digivices.)  
  
Misty: This is some weird stuff. He was created when a human created the Internet? What is that?   
  
Gary: The Internet is a computer program on Earth. It allows all the computers in the world to be interconnected.  
  
Brock: Maybe that human would be able to give us some information on how to defeat him.  
  
Ash: That's a good idea. But Earth is another dimension, right? How do we get there?  
  
Gary: Earth, the Digital World, and the Poke World are all connected. So is this Dark Ocean that Daemon was talking about. I've been to Earth a couple times. And get this, on Earth we're cartoon characters.  
  
Brock: Cartoon characters? That's just weird.  
  
Misty: So do we go to Earth, or not?   
  
Gary: We can, but we still have no idea what Bushemon could be doing there. The Earth Digidestined my be waiting for us there.  
  
Ash: I say that we should go to Earth as soon as possible. We need to stop Bushemon right away. And if this creator of his, Al Gore, can help us defeat him, I'd say that we have to find him.  
  
Gary: Fine, we'll go. But you guys are in for a big shock when you get to Earth. It's like nothing you've ever seen before. This is the monitor that Bushemon used to get back to Earth. Hold up your Digivices.  
  
WHAT WILL THE POKE DESTINED FIND IN THIS NEW WORLD? WILL THEY BE ABLE TO SURVIVE THE TRIP? WHAT WILL THE BE CAPABLE OF DOING IN THIS WORLD? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Gateway to Earth

Chapter Fourteen: The Gateway to Earth  
  
  
The Poke Destined have opened the gate to go to Earth. Unfortunately, only Gary knew what he was doing and where to send his gate. He has appeared in Washington D.C. in hopes of finding Bushemon's creator, Al Gore. The others have been hurled to random places around the globe.   
  
IN WASHINGTON D.C. ...  
  
(A young child is sitting on a bench in the National Mall playing his Gameboy. He has just started playing yellow version and is fighting Gary and his Eevee. All of a sudden, the characters start to move and the Gameboy starts to glow. A beam shoots out of it and Gary and Eevee materialize.)  
  
Gary: That never stops creeping me out, Eevee.  
  
Eevee: I know what you mean, Gary.   
  
Child: Wow, a real Eevee!   
  
Gary: We can't let this kid remember this, Eevee.  
  
Child: What? What are you talking about?  
  
Gary: Eevee, light pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, pokevolve to: eevee.  
  
  
Gary: What's wrong, Eevee?  
  
Eevee: I don't know. I can't evolve.  
  
Gary: There must be something around here that is stopping your evolving.  
(He looks around the area.)  
That tower! It's just like the control spires in the digital world!  
  
Child: You mean the Washington Monument? That doesn't do anything. It just has been closed for what seems like forever for renovating.  
  
Gary: You have to wipe this kid's memory, Eevee. Use a small shadow ball. Just enough to knock him unconscious.  
  
Eevee: Shadow ball.  
(A tiny purple ball shoots from his mouth. It hits the kid in the forehead. He falls asleep on the ground.)  
  
Gary: Good. No more trouble from him. But, until I find a way to let you evolve, you should hide in your pokeball. Eevee return.  
  
(He returns to the pokeball.)  
  
Gary: Now for the monument.  
  
  
ASH...  
  
(Ash and Pikachu are transported to a large screen in the middle of Tokyo. It is switched to Pokemon for the season premiere. Ash and Pikachu materialize and fall onto the street. Many people see them.)  
  
Man: Satoshi!  
  
Child: Pikachu!  
  
More people: Pikachu!  
  
Ash: They seem to know you well, Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu: Well, I am the starter of the main character in the show.  
  
Ash: Right. Too bad we don't understand anything that they are saying. I think that we should get inside before more people see us.   
  
Girl: No! Satoshi!  
  
(A mob of Japanese people start to chase after Ash and Pikachu.)  
  
Mob: Pikachu! Satoshi! Pi-Ka-Chu! Sa-To-Shi!  
  
Pikachu: What do we do?   
  
Ash: Run!  
  
Pikachu: Barrier!  
  
(The crowd is stopped for a couple seconds. Ash and Pikachu run into an alley.)  
  
Ash: We have to get away from these people, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: I can fight off these people if I have to.   
  
Ash: I wonder why we can't understand him.  
  
Digivice: That is because you are created from the English dubbed version. You originally spoke Japanese, but then you were given the English dialogue. Therefore, you no longer can understand Japanese.  
  
Ash: What is that thing talking about?  
  
Pikachu: Remember that Gary said that here we were a TV show? This must be where it originated.   
  
Ash: Where did the show originate?  
  
Digivice: The Pokemon television series originated in Japan.   
  
Ash: Japan? I've heard of the word before.  
  
Pikachu: Ash, that's were the digidestined are from.  
  
MISTY...  
  
(Misty is transported to a Gameboy that a child is playing on the ferry ride to Mackinac Island from Mackinaw City in Michigan. The child is siting at the very rear of the ferry. Misty and Staryu materialize and then off the edge into the Straits of Maciknaw. She shoots bye so fast, the child doesn't even notice her.)  
  
Misty: Oh man, I am really starting to hate boats. It seems like whenever I am on one, it either sinks or I fall off.   
  
Staryu: What are you talking about? I love water. And look at this place. It's awesome!  
  
Misty: I guess you're right. That sure is a big bridge over there. But, we should get to shore.  
  
Staryu: Look out!  
  
(The wake of a ferry knocks Misty unconscious. Staryu saves her and brings her to shore.)  
  
Staryu: Misty, wake up. I know that you're alive.  
  
Misty: We really have to stop going in the water.   
  
Staryu: There you go. I knew that you were fine.  
  
Misty: I need something to eat. Where are we?   
  
Digivice: The city of St. Ignace, Michigan. Local dining accomodations include Mc Donalds, Clyde's Drive In, and the Bear Lodge Inn.   
  
Misty: Well, we might as well check some of them out. Staryu, you had better hide. Earth doesn't have pokemon. Staryu return!   
  
(Misty heads from the beach up a few roads to a road with many cars and buildings on it.)  
  
Misty: That place looks fine. Clyde's Drive In: home of the Big C. Lets hope that it is big, I've got a monster appetite.   
  
(Misty crosses the street and walks inside the restaurant. She sits down at one of the stools at the counter.)  
  
Waitress: Hello. Welcome to Clyde's. What may I get you?  
  
(Misty looks up at the menu on the wall. She sees the 3/4 lb Big C.)  
  
Misty: 3/4 of a pound? That's it? Oh well. Give me a Big C with cheese and a chocolate shake.  
  
Waitress: You got it.   
  
(Misty gets the burger and scarfs it down within 90 seconds.)  
  
Misty: Yum.   
  
(A 15 year-old girl and her parents walk in to Clyde's. The girl stops and stares at Misty.)  
  
Misty: What? You got some sort of problem with me?  
  
Amanda: It's you!   
  
Misty: What do you mean? I don't know you at all.  
  
(Amanda runs out of the restaurant.)  
  
Misty: I wonder what her problem was.   
(She turns back to the counter to have some more of her shake.)  
  
Amanda: Pandamon, attack!  
  
BROCK...  
  
(Brock has been brought to a child that is playing a Gameboy in the backseat of his car. His family is driving to Crawford, Texas. His Gameboy starts to glow and he gets scared.)  
  
Child: Mommy, something weird is happening to my Gameboy!   
  
Mommy: Stop imagining these things. Maybe I shouldn't let you play these games so much. You wouldn't have such an imagination.  
  
Child: But, Mommy!  
  
Mommy: I don't want to hear it.  
  
(The child gets freaked out and throws the Gameboy out the window. Brock and Vulpix appear just after it is thrown. They are sliding along the side of the road.)  
  
Brock: Aahhh!  
  
(He and Vulpix come to a stop after crashing into a sign on the side of the road.)  
  
Brock: Oh man. I really didn't need that.  
  
Vulpix: Oww.  
  
Brock: Great, we're in the middle of the dessert. What does this sign say?  
  
Vulpix: It says,"Welcome to Crawford, Texas. Home of George W. Bush. P.S. Don't mess with Texas."  
  
Brock: Bush? Oh no! Do you think that he is here?  
  
Vulpix: I don't know. I can't sense any sort of digimon energy on this world.  
  
Brock: Of all the places on Earth, why did we have to end up here? Vulpix burn that sign down.   
  
Vulpix: You got it. Fire Spin!  
  
(The sign goes up in flames and falls to the ground.)  
  
Voice: You just made the biggest mistake of your life, partner.  
  
(Brock and Vulpix turn around to see 30 angry Texans with their guns drawn.)  
  
Man: You were warned not to mess with Texas. But instead you went and messed with Texas. Now you pay the price for messin' with Texas.  
  
Kirby: No. I have direct orders to eliminate him.   
  
Hagurumon: Yeah!  
  
Brock: What is that?  
  
Digivice: Hagurumon, the machine digimon. This rookie digimon attacks with its darkness gear and drag attacks.  
  
Brock: You think that thing can beat Vulpix?  
  
Kirby: No. I expect this to. Hagurumon, digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Hagurumon: Hagurumon, digivolve to: DEPUTYMON!  
  
  
Deputymon: Now to show you not to mess with Texas! Justice Bullet!   
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!   
(The bullet melts right before it hits Vulpix.)  
  
Brock: Vulpix, pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: vulpix.  
  
  
Brock: What?   
  
Vulpix: Something is stopping my pokevolving.  
  
Deputymon: Don't mess with Texas.  
  
GARY...  
  
(Gary is now in the construction site of the botanic gardens next to the national mall. Since no one is around, Gary has let Eevee out.)  
  
Gary: Okay, I've hooked up to Earth's internet and gotten some info on this tower. It says that it is just a memorial for the first president of the United States. But, I have been able to tap into an energy field reading. It shows 50 beams of dark energy extending from the Washington Monument to the highest building in each state. It spreads Bushemon's control to people without digivices and stops any form of pokevolving. Bushemon has set these networks up in every country in the world. We have to destroy the source of this energy so the others can evolve and defend themselves.  
  
Eevee: Have you been able to locate the others?  
  
Gary: Yeah. Misty and Staryu are in Michigan. Ash and Pikachu are in Japan. And, Brock and Vulpix are in Texas. All three are in a lot of danger. Brock is near Bushemon's home. Ash is where all twelve of the original digidestined are. And Misty is in the Great Lakes system. There are digimon all along the shoreline.  
  
Eevee: We had better destroy these networks fast then.  
  
Gary: But, when we do, the pokemon will only be able to become champions. For some reason the crests don't work here yet. And, we won't be able to destroy the system in Japan, but Ash might be able to.   
  
Eevee: Let's get going to the monument to destroy it.   
  
Gary: We can't destroy the monument.  
  
Eevee: Why not?   
  
Gary: Two reasons. The first is that it is an important Earth building. The second is that you aren't strong enough to destroy a big building like that without evolving. We'll have to get inside somehow.  
  
Eevee: But the building is completely closed.  
  
Gary: True. But we need a way to get to the top.   
  
Eevee: I can force my way in.   
  
Gary: Are you sure that you're up for that?  
  
Eevee: Sure.  
  
Gary: Okay, let's go! Eevee return!  
  
(Goes back into the pokeball. Gary walks across the national mall to the front entrance of the Washington Monument. There are workers there   
making sure that   
nobody gets into the building.)  
  
Gary: Okay, we're going to have to time this just right. Eevee, go!  
  
(He throws the pokeball at one of the worker's head. He is knocked out.)  
  
Worker 2: Oh no! It is a pokemon kid. Stop him!   
  
Gary: Eevee, use your body slam!  
  
Eevee: Body Slam!  
  
Worker 2: Ha ha. That won't stop me.   
  
Eevee: Rage!   
  
Worker 2: Aahhh! Get off of me!   
(Worker 2 goes down.)  
  
Eevee: Who's next?  
  
Worker 3: Worker hammer!  
(He swings his hammer at Eevee)  
  
Eevee: Iron Tail!  
(Stops the hammer and knocks the worker unconscious.)  
  
Worker 4: Worker Body Slam!  
  
Eevee: Skull Bash!  
(He hits the worker in the stomach. He goes down in pain.)  
  
Gary: Great job, Eevee! Let's go! This might come in handy, too.  
(He picks up the hammer.)  
  
(The elevator to the top is out of commission, so they have to take to stairs to the top.)  
  
Gary: Eevee, you need to save your energy. Return!  
  
(Gary makes his way to the top of the many stairs and finds a black, glowing object in the center of the rooms.)  
  
Gary: Alright Eevee, let's go!  
(Eevee comes back out.)  
  
Gary: You'll have to use all your energy on this, Eevee.  
  
Eevee: Right. Focus Energy!  
Hidden Power!  
  
(A large burst of energy shoots of him at the dark object. Its shell breaks to reveal a strange new object.)  
  
Gary: Well, that did it. There's no more energy that is powering the anti-pokevolving things around the United States. But, this thing is still giving out a lot of energy. What is it?  
  
Digivice: This is the Digimental of Darkness. It is being used by Bushemon to power his Unconstitutional Authority attack around the United States of America.   
  
Gary: I had better take this.  
(It starts to float over to Gary and is absorbed by the dark section of his digivice.)  
I'll figure out what to do with this later. The others can pokevolve for now. We need to find Al Gore.  
  
WHAT MORE WILL GARY UNCOVER IN WASHINGTON? WILL THE OTHERS SURVIVE THEIR ADVENTURES AROUND EARTH? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Creator Is Found

Chapter Fifteen: The Creator Is Found  
  
  
IN MICHIGAN...  
  
Pandamon: Panda Paw!  
  
Amanda: That's right, Pandamon! Take that thing out!  
  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
  
Misty: It's no use, Staryu. Why can't you pokevolve?  
  
(Misty's digivice starts to reactivate. The water patterns glow.)  
  
Misty: Now Staryu!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
  
Starmie: Ice Beam!  
  
Pandamon: Panda Paw!   
  
(It blocks ice beam.)  
  
Amanda: Pandamon, digivolve.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pandamon: Pandamon, digivolve to: MEGA PANDAMON!  
  
  
Misty: Starmie, go to ultimate.  
  
Starmie: I can't for some reason.   
  
Mega Pandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Starmie: Rapid Spin!  
(It hits Mega Pandamon, but doesn't do much.)  
  
Misty: Starmie, we need to escape. Use blizzard!  
  
Starmie: Blizzard!  
  
(Mega Pandamon freezes over.)  
  
Starmie: He won't be frozen long. We have to go now!  
  
Misty: We can escape in the water.  
  
(They both run down to the Lake Michigan shoreline.)  
  
Starmie: You'll have to ride on me.  
  
Misty: Let's just go!  
  
  
IN TEXAS...  
  
Deputymon: Justice Bullet!  
  
Vulpix: Fire Spin!   
(Surrounds the bullet and melts it.)  
  
Brock: Aim a flamethrower right into the barrel of the gun.  
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
  
Deputymon: Russian Roulette!   
  
Vulpix: uuuhhh.  
  
Brock: Vulpix, you have to try pokevolving again.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: Ninetales!  
  
  
Ninetales: Fire Blast!  
(It surrounds Deputymon and the gun powder in him catches on fire.)  
  
Kirby: Put that out, Deputymon!  
  
Brock: It looks like we have the upper hand now.  
  
  
IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION...  
  
Bushemon: So, the pokemon have found a way to evolve. Time to uneven the odds. Deploy the other Digidestined to these three areas.  
  
All eleven Japanese digidestined: Digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to: BIRDRAMON!  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to: IKKAKUMON!  
  
Wormmon: Wormmon, digivolve to: STINGMON!  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to: KABUTERIMON!   
  
ARMOR DIGIVOLVE   
  
Veemon: Veemon, armor digivolve to: FLAMEDRAMON, THE FIRE OF COURAGE  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon, armor digivolve to: NEFERTIMON, THE ANGEL OF LIGHT  
  
Patamon: Patamon, armor digivolve to: PEGASUSMON, FLYING HOPE  
  
Armadillomon: Armadillomon, armor digivolve to: DIGMON, THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE  
  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon, armor digivolve to: HALSEMON, THE WINGS OF LOVE  
  
WARP DIGIVOLVE  
  
Agumon: Agumon, warp digivolve to: WARGREYMON!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, warp digivolve to: METAL GARURUMON!  
  
  
Bushemon: Send the WarGreymon to Texas. MetalGarurumon to Michigan. Send the Armors to Japan. And, the rest to Michigan and Texas.  
  
IN JAPAN...  
  
Ash: Pikachu, we have to watch our backs out there. There are crazy people all over the place out there. And, the digidestined could be anywhere.  
  
Pikachu: I can handle them.   
  
Ash: Hey, I just got some sort of message. It's from Gary.  
  
Pikachu: What does it say?  
  
Ash: It says that he wants me to destroy Bushemon's Japanese control network. He's sent me the information that I need to know about it. He is in the United States trying to find Al Gore.   
  
Pikachu: Did he say if Brock and Misty are with him?  
  
Ash: No. He doesn't say anything about them. Hey, I just found a program on here that can translate all Earth languages.   
  
Pikachu: Good, so we can understand what these people are saying now.  
  
Ash: Maybe you should hide from these people in your pokeball.  
  
Pikachu: Never! I am never going back in there!  
  
Ash: Fine. Let's go.  
  
(They walk out of the building they were hiding in.)  
  
Man: Ash! Pikachu!  
  
Crowd: Pikachu! Ash!  
  
Ash: So that's what they were saying.   
  
Pikachu: We should run.  
  
Ash: No, we should find this thing that Gary was talking about.  
  
Crowd: Pikachu!  
(They start running over to Ash and Pikachu.)  
  
Pikachu: Thundershock!  
  
(It hits the crowd and stops them.)  
  
Ash: More are coming from this way, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
(They all fall over.)  
  
Flamedramon: Fire Rocket!  
  
(The flames hit Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Where did that come from?  
  
Halsemon: Tempest Wing!  
(The whirlwind lifts Pikachu off the ground and into the air.)  
  
Pikachu: There's Flamedramon! Thunderbol...  
  
Pegesusmon: Star Shower!  
(The stars hit Pikachu and he falls to the ground.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Look out!   
  
Digmon: Rock Cracking!  
(The ground collapses from beneath Pikachu.)  
  
Pikachu: Ahhh!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, get out of there!  
  
Pegasusmon and Nefertimon: Golden Noose!  
(Pikachu is tied up and lifted into the air.)  
  
Stingmon: Now for the kill. Spiking Strike!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
(The golden noose is electrified along with Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. Stingmon is hit and his attack is deflected.)  
  
Ash: It wasn't enough!  
  
Digmon: Gold Rush!  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
(It deflects the gold rush)  
  
Ash: That's it, Pikachu!   
  
Pikachu: I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep this up.  
  
  
IN MICHIGAN...  
  
(Misty and Starmie have been surfing through Lake Michigan to escape Pandamon. They have reached the area near Grand Rapids. A local digidestined has been dispatched to intercept and stop her.)  
  
Jason: Let's go Betamon, digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Betamon: Betamon, digivolve to: SEADRAMON!  
  
  
(Jason gets onto Seadramon and they swim toward Lake Michigan through the Grand River.)  
  
Misty: I think that we've lost that girl, Starmie.  
  
Starmie: So do I, but we don't know what else is here.  
  
Misty: Do you want to take a break?   
  
Starmie: I'm fine as long as I have my recover attack.   
  
Misty: Okay. According to the Internet, the best place to go to from here is Chicago. It's south of here.   
  
Starmie: Alright then, full speed ahead.  
  
Seadramon: Not so fast! Ice Blast!   
(The water in front of them freezes.)  
  
Misty: What is that? A gyarados?   
  
Digivice: Seadramon, the sea animal digimon. This champion level digimon attacks with its Ice Blast and Ice Winder attacks.  
  
Starmie: Good, it's only a champion.  
  
Misty: You think that you can handle it?  
  
Starmie: Sure.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money in da house. You goin' down girlfriend.  
  
Misty: What was that supposed to be? A threat?  
  
Jason: You bet.  
  
Misty: I could eat you for dinner you little twirp, now get out of my way!  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money ain't goin' no where, girlfriend.   
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
Starmie: Ice Beam!   
  
(The two cancel each other.)  
  
Starmie: Hold on. Rapid Spin!   
  
Seadramon: Ahhh!   
  
Misty: Alright! We've got him down!  
  
MegaPandamon: Not for long! Mega Panda Paw!  
  
(The attack knocks Misty off of Starmie into the water.)  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Starmie: Aaaaahhhhh! Recover!  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Starmie: Ahhhh! There are too many!  
  
  
IN TEXAS...  
  
Brock: Okay Ninetales, we're going to find this Bush place and take it out!   
  
Deputymon: I can't let you do that, partner.  
  
Ninetales: I've already beaten you once. Back down now. You can't beat me.   
  
Sora: No, he can't, but we can.  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
Deputymon: Justice Bullet!  
  
Ninetales: Ahhhh!  
  
Brock: Ninetales no!  
  
  
IN WASHINTON D.C....  
  
Gary: Al Gore should be here. According to the Internet, this is his address.  
  
Eevee: Do you think he's off crying because he created Bushemon?  
  
Gary: I don't think so. I think that...  
  
(A gigantic explosion is heard off in the distance.)  
  
Gary: What the hell was that?! Eevee, light pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
  
Gary: Teleport us to that site, now!  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(The two disappear and reappear at the Pentagon.)  
  
Gary: What is that?  
  
Digivice: The Pentagon. The largest office building in the world and the center for all of the United States' military activities.  
  
Gary: A plane crashed into it?  
  
Digivice: Target being located in immediate vicinity.  
  
Gary: What?  
(He picks up his digivice. The radar unit is showing someone nearby.)  
That has to be Al Gore!  
  
Espeon: Let's go find him!  
  
(They run around the crowd looking for him.)  
  
Espeon: Here Gary.  
  
Gary: That's him alright. Examine.  
  
Digivice: Albert Gore, former vice-president of the United States. Prior to that, he was a senator in the United States congress. It was there that he "took the initiative of creating the Internet". However, his experiments in digital technology resulted in the creation of a glitch in the Digital World. Eventually, Al Gore found out about his mistake, but it was too late. The glitch had grown into a mega digimon with the ability to move between dimensions and control humans. In an attempt to stop Bushemon from gaining more power on Earth, Al Gore participated in a presidential election against George Bush. However, he was defeated by Bushemon through a corrupted election process in Florida. Since then, Al Gore has fled from the United States' public eye.  
  
Gary: Let's go see him.  
  
Al: Who could have done this?   
  
Gary: Maybe it was Bushemon.  
  
Al: What?! What are you talking about kid?!   
  
Gary: Mr. Gore, it's okay. I know all about you and Bushemon. I know that you created him and that you tried to stop him. I am the one trying to stop him now.  
  
Al: I have no idea what you a talking about. I don't have time for crazy children like you.  
(He starts to walk away.)  
  
Espeon: Disable!  
  
(Gore is frozen in place.)  
  
Gary: I have powers that you can't imagine. But they are nowhere near the level that Bushemon's are at. That's why I need your help. You're the only one in the world that is immune to his Unconstitutional Authority attack.   
  
Al: How do I know that you aren't one of those kids that he is controlling?  
  
Gary: You know about the digidestined?  
  
Al: Of course I know. I was the one that aligned the two worlds and allowed humans to go to the Digital World and digimon to come to Earth.   
  
Gary: Espeon, let him go. We need to go somewhere quiet to talk. Take us back to his apartment.  
  
Espeon: Right. Teleport!  
  
(The three disappear and reappear in Al Gore's Washington D.C. residence.)  
  
Al: What was that?  
  
Gary: That was just my espeon's teleporting attack.  
  
Al: Espeon?  
  
Gary: Have you ever heard of Pokemon?  
  
Al: I know that it is a video game and television show popular with children.  
  
Gary: It's more than that. I am from the Poke World. It is masked to your world by the Digital World. Ever since Earth humans became susceptible to Bushemon's control, there have been four humans from the Poke World that have been called upon to stop him.  
  
Al: You mean that you are a different kind of human?  
  
Gary: That's right. People from our world are immune to Bushemon's control. We've been equipped much like digidestined are, but we have Pokemon partners which are also immune to Bushemon's control.  
  
Al: Where are the other three?  
  
Gary: They were inexperienced with the gateway to Earth. They didn't know how to target their jump, so they were thrown to random places around the globe. Don't worry, they're fine.  
  
Al: I wouldn't count on it. By now Bushemon would've found them. Your friends may be in great danger.  
  
Gary: I can check on them right now. Digivice, show the vicinities that Ash, Brock, and Misty are in.  
  
Digivice: Examining now. Warning. Danger. Danger. Poke Destined under massive attack.  
  
Gary: What?! They have multiple digimon to handle. And they can't pokevolve to ultimate! I can't get there in time to save all three.   
  
Espeon: And I can't teleport all three here.  
  
Gary: I have an idea. Espeon Return!  
  
(He returns to Eevee.)  
  
Gary: Eevee, double team 5 times!  
  
Eevee: Are you sure?  
  
Gary: Do it now!  
  
Eevee: Double Team!  
(Five Eevees appear.)  
  
Gary: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, water pokevolve to: VAPOREON, THE AQUATIC PROWLER!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, thunder pokevolve to: JOLTEON, THE LIGHTNING PROWLER!   
  
Eevee: Eevee, fire pokevolve to: FLAREON, THE INFERNO PROWLER!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
  
Gary: Espeon, teleport Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon to Misty, Ash, and Brock!  
  
Espeon: Gary, our energy is really spread out like this. We might not be much help to them.  
  
Gary: Anything would help them right now. Do it.  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon disappear and are teleported to Texas, Japan, and Michigan.)  
  
WILL GARY'S POKEMON BE ABLE TO SAVE HIS FRIENDS? WILL AL GORE BE ABLE TO HELP THE POKE DESTINED? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Terrestrial Battle

Chapter Sixteen: The Terrestrial Battle  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C. ...  
  
Gary: Espeon, teleport Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon to Misty, Ash, and Brock!  
  
Espeon: Gary, our energy is really spread out like this. We might not be much help to them.  
  
Gary: Anything would help them right now. Do it.  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon disappear and are teleported to Texas, Japan, and Michigan.)  
  
  
MICHIGAN...  
  
  
Misty: Where did all of these guys come from?   
  
Starmie: I can't beat all of them.   
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Starmie: Light Screen!   
  
Misty: The light screen won't hold back the attacks for very long!  
  
Starmie: If I could evolve, I could teleport us.  
  
Misty: You can't evolve though! You just have to keep fighting!  
  
Starmie: Hydro Pump!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker!  
  
(The electricity is carried through the water to Starmie.)  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money gonna get home in time fo' M.A.S.H. at dis' rate.  
  
Starmie: Rapid Spin!   
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!   
  
Starmie: Ice Beam!  
  
Seadramon: NO!   
  
(Seadrmon freezes over.)  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money ain't happy wit' what goin' down! It gettin' mighty cold. Mighty cold say J-money.  
  
Amanda: You may be able to beat one champion, but you can't take on the rest of us!   
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Starmie: Time to go underwater!  
  
(He and Misty dive under.)  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Vaporeon: Aurora Beam!  
  
(Ikkakumon is frozen and floats up to the surface.)  
  
Vaporeon: Gary sent me to help. I'm at a very low level right now though, so I may not be able to do much.  
  
Starmie: Any help will be great!  
  
(Both surface.)  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Vaporeon: Acid Armor!  
  
(He melts into the water. The attack hits the water.)  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money know dat you ain't gonna keep dis up. You goin' down!  
  
Amanda: Right! MegaPandamon, attack!  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Starmie: Psychic!   
  
(It stops both attacks.)  
  
Starmie: I shouldn't do that much more. It takes way too much energy away from me.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money says dat you ain't got no hope girlfriend.  
  
  
TEXAS...  
  
  
Brock: Ninetales no!  
  
Ninetales: I can't do this alone.  
  
Brock: Use your confuse ray on Deputymon!  
  
Ninetales: Confuse Ray!  
  
Deputymon: You can't confuse Deputymon. Hey, what does this do?  
  
(He fires a gun at himself. It goes through his hat.)  
  
Brock: Now!  
  
Ninetales: Fire Spin!  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Ninetales: Ahhhh!  
  
Flareon: Flamethrower!  
  
Birdramon: That won't hurt me.  
  
Sora: That's right! You'll never beat Birdramon!  
  
Brock: Sora, why don't you give up this whole kill Brock fiasco, and we can go get a burger.   
  
Sora: I have to kill you. If I didn't, I'd be all over you though. Don't take it the wrong way.  
  
Ninetales: She's just trying to distract you, Brock!  
  
Brock: Well, it sure is working. Why don't you just come down here and we can talk this over.  
  
Flareon: Shut up, you imbecile! Hyper Beam!  
  
(Birdramon shields itself with its wings.)  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Flareon: Flamethrower!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
Brock: Wow, two flamethrowers? Huh, Flareon? How did you get here?  
  
Flareon: Gary sent me to help you, And you definitely need it, you perverted freak.  
  
Brock: I just need someone to share my life with. Is that too much to ask?  
  
Ninetales: When you want to be with someone that wants to kill you, then yes.  
  
Ninetales: We have the situation under control, I think. I doubt that Deputymon will be coming back.  
  
Kooper: I doubt that.  
  
Kirby: Thanks for putting Deputymon's fire out Koop.  
  
Kooper: I'm just sorry that I'm late. It's time to go Kokuwamon! Digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Kokuwamon: Kokuwamon, digivolve to: YANMAMON!  
  
  
Brock: This isn't good. Three champions against us. I'll bet the others don't have it this tough.  
  
  
JAPAN...  
  
  
Ash: What do you mean you can't keep this up? You have to! Remember, your power exceeds your evolutionary level. You have the power to take on these guys.  
  
Pikachu: Right, right.   
  
Flamedramon: Flaming Fist!  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
  
(Flamedramon crashes into the street.)  
  
Flamedramon: Ow, that hurts.  
  
Ash: The horn, Pikachu! Aim for it!  
  
Halsemon: No. Tempest Wing!  
  
(The whirlwind lifts Pikachu off the ground. He falls off and grabs hold of a power line.)  
  
Pikachu: This is giving me a bunch of electricity!  
  
Ash: But you're an easy target!   
  
Pikachu: No I am not! Thunder Wave!  
  
(The wave starts to disable the armors.)  
  
Davis: Get moving, Flamedramon!  
  
Kari: Yeah Nefertimon! Beat that little pip-squeak down!  
  
Ken: The armor is being disabled. But it's an easy target for you, Stingmon!  
  
Stingmon: Right. Spiking Strike!  
  
Ash: Pikachu jump!   
  
Pikachu: I can't. The rest will come get you if I do.  
  
Jolteon: Thunderbolt!  
  
Stingmon: Oww!  
  
Ash: Jolteon?! Does that mean that Gary is here?  
  
Jolteon: No, Gary just sent me here to help you out.  
  
Ash: Good. I need some help.  
  
Jolteon: Keep up the thunder wave, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: I can't much longer.  
  
Jolteon: I hate being at such low power. Thunderbolt!  
  
Flamedramon: Nooo!  
  
(He returns to Veemon.)  
  
Jolteon: Just like last time. He's got to hate that horn by now.  
  
Ash: Just stop the rest!   
  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
  
Jolteon: Whoa! Thundershock!  
  
Stingmon: That will not stop me!  
  
Pikachu: I can't hold on any longer. Ash, duck!  
  
Ken: Stingmon, fly really high!  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
  
(The entire vicinity is filled with electricity. The other four armor digimon return to their rookie forms.)  
  
Ash: Alright! We beat them!  
  
T.K.: No you haven't. Patamon digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing.)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Patamon: Patamon, digivolve to: ANGEMON!  
  
Salamon: Salamon, digivolve to: GATOMON!  
  
  
Ash: No! Pikachu has a hard time beating Angemon at full strength!  
  
Davis: That's not all!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Veemon: Veemon, digivolve to: EXVEEMON!  
  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon, digivolve to: AQUILAMON!  
  
Armadillomon: Armadillomon, digivolve to: ANKYLOMON!  
  
  
Ash: This is really going to suck.  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
Gary: They're all still losing! What should I do?  
  
Al: I have something that might be able to help you.  
  
(Al walks over to a cabinet and opens it. It is full of Pokemon merchandise.)  
  
Gary: What the hell is all that?  
  
Al: I'm a big fan of Pokemon. I watch the show everyday.   
  
Gary: Right, what is it that can help me?   
  
Al: These!   
  
(He pulls out deck of Pokemon cards.)  
  
Gary: We don't have time for a card game!  
  
Al: No, you can use these. On your digivice, there is a little slot to slide cards through. They can enhance your pokemon!  
  
Gary: I'll give it a try.  
  
(As soon as he grabs the card, he knows what to do.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Lightning energy activate! Fire energy activate! Water energy activate!  
  
  
MICHIGAN...  
  
Vaporeon: I'm returning to normal strength. Gary must've done something.  
  
Starmie: I think we can do it now.  
  
Misty: Right!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Starmie!  
Vaporeon!  
DNA pokevolve to: VAPOREOSTAR!  
  
  
Misty: Let's see how we do now!  
  
  
TEXAS...  
  
Brock: Do whatever you have to!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Ninetales!  
Flareon!  
DNA pokevolve to: FLAREOTALES!  
  
  
Brock: Good to see you again, Flareotales!  
  
  
JAPAN...  
  
  
Ash: You're getting more power? That's great! We need it! Pokevolve now!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Pikachu!  
Jolteon!  
DNA pokevolve to: JOLTEOCHU!  
  
  
Ash: They'll have a run for their money now.  
  
WILL THE DNA POKEMON BE ABLE TO DEFEAT THESE DIGIMON, OR IS THE SITUATION HOPELESS? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	18. Chapter Seventeen: A Visit From the Unb...

Chapter Seventeen: A Visit From the Unbound  
  
  
MICHIGAN...  
  
Vaporeostar: Rapid-Fire Hydro Pump!  
  
Ikkakumon: Not again! Aaaahhhh!  
  
Misty: Vaporeostar, we have to try and get away.  
  
Vaporeostar: There are still two ultimate digimon flying around up there. It won't be easy to escape.   
  
Misty: I don't know how much longer I can swim.   
  
Vaporeostar: I can take care of that.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Vaporeostar: Vaporeostar, mode change to: DIVER MODE!  
  
  
Misty: How does that help me?  
  
Vaporeostar: There's space inside of me that you can ride in. It will supply you with oxygen. I would have gone to aviator mode, but there are too many flying digimon up there. They can't hit us in the water.   
  
Misty: Good.  
  
(She slides into a hollow slot in Vaporeostar.)  
  
Misty: Let's get to Chicago.   
  
Vaporeostar: No problem, they'll never catch me in diver mode!  
  
  
TEXAS...  
  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Deputymon: Justice Bullet!  
  
Yanmamon: Thunder Ray!  
  
Flareotales: Inferno Blaster!  
  
All Three: Aaaahhh!  
  
Brock: Alright! We finally have the upper hand. There's no way that the others can be having all the problems that I am.   
  
  
JAPAN...  
  
  
Ash: Be careful, Jolteochu!   
  
Jolteochu: I'll be fine! But, Gary has an alternate mission for us. We have to destroy Bushemon's Japan network.   
  
Exveemon: Vee Laser!   
  
Jolteochu: Thundershock!  
  
Exveemon: Aaahh!  
  
Angemon: Hand of Fate!  
  
Jolteochu: Zap Cannon!  
  
Angemon: That won't stop me! Angel Rod!  
  
(The rod deflects the electricity.)  
  
Jolteochu: We have to find the source of the network! Get on my back.   
Agility!  
  
(They leap up the side of the building and are jumping from rooftop to rooftop.)  
  
Jolteochu: It would be in some sort of tower. A tall building.  
  
Ash: Okay, look for the tallest structure around.  
  
Jolteochu: Over there! It doesn't look like there is anything any taller than that building.   
  
Ash: Go over to it then.  
  
(They go down to the base of the building. People are running away from the giant, yellow dog creature.)  
  
Ash: Just ignore them. Go into the building.   
  
(They enter through the main door.)  
  
Ash: Use a little thundershock to disable the security system.   
  
Jolteochu: Thundershock!   
  
(The electric systems in the building short out.)  
  
Ash: Can you still get the elevator to work?  
  
Jolteochu: Sure. Thunderbolt!  
  
(They ride the elevator to the top floor.)  
  
Ash: Yeah, there is definitely some energy source coming from up here.   
  
Jolteochu: I wonder if it's the same kind of source that we found last time.   
  
Ash: What are you talking about?  
  
Jolteochu: Gary and Eevee found a digimental emitting the network.   
  
Ash: Okay. There is the source. Attack it, Jolteochu!  
  
Jolteochu: Lightning Blade!  
  
(The attack shatters the shell and an object is revealed.)  
  
Ash: What is that?   
  
Digivice: The Digimental of Light. It was being used by Bushemon to power his Unconstitutional Authority attack around Japan.  
  
Ash: I guess that I should take it.  
  
(He starts to move toward it. It starts to glow and disappears. A beam of white light shoots into the sky.)  
  
Ash: That was weird. I wonder what happened to it?  
  
Davis: You won't be around to find out.  
  
Exveemon: Vee Laser!  
  
(It smashs through the window and hits Jolteochu hard.)  
  
Aquilamon: Blast Rings!  
  
Angemon: Hand of Fate!  
  
(The attacks knock Jolteochu out the window. He falls to the ground and barely survives the fall.)  
  
Gatomon: Lightning Paw!  
  
Ankylomon: Tail Hammer!  
  
Jolteochu: Aaaahhh!  
  
(Ash runs out the door of the building.)  
  
Ash: No!  
  
All Digidestined: DNA Digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Exveemon!  
Stingmon!  
DNA digivolve to: PAILDRAMON!  
  
Aquilamon!  
Gatomon!  
DNA digivolve to: SILPHYMON!  
  
Ankylomon!  
Angemon!  
DNA digivolve to: SHAKKOUMON!  
  
  
Ash: No! Jolteochu, we have to get out of here now!  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C. ...  
  
  
Gary: What's happening?  
  
(An object starts to materialize in front of him.)   
  
Digivice: The Digimental of Light. It was being used by Bushemon to power his Unconstitutional Authority attack around Japan.  
  
Gary: Good, Ash must've disabled the Japanese network. And, now I have a digimental of light and darkness.  
  
  
MICHIGAN...  
  
  
(Misty and Vaporeostar have arrived in Chicago and are just getting on to the beach.)  
  
Vaporeostar: What do we do now?  
  
Misty: I think that we need to find a computer and get out of this dimension.  
  
Vaporeostar: But Gary and the others are still here.  
  
Misty: But we have no way of getting to them. Unless...It's time to fly!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Vaporeostar: Vaporeostar, mode change to: AVIATOR MODE!  
  
  
Misty: Good. Lets get out of here.  
  
(She gets on Vaporeostar's back and they start to fly.)  
  
Vaporeostar: What do you think of this city, Misty?  
  
Misty: It's nice, I suppose.  
  
DOWN ON THE GROUND...  
  
Willis: Huh, what's that?  
  
Terriermon: It can't be good.  
  
Willis: You're right. Digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Terriermon: Terriermon, digivolve to: GARGOMON!  
  
Lopmon: Lopmon, digivolve to: ENDIGOMON!  
  
  
Willis: Attack!  
  
Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!  
  
Endigimon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Vaporeostar: We're being attacked!  
  
Misty: Then attack back.  
  
Vaporeostar: Rapid-Fire Hydro Pump!  
  
Willis: Force that thing to the lake!  
  
Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!  
  
Endigimon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Vaporeostar: I'm still really weak.  
  
Misty: Head back toward the lake.  
  
Vaporeostar: Right.  
  
(They fly toward the beach. Willis and his digimon are chasing them on foot.)  
  
Misty: We made it back.   
  
Amanda: There they are!  
  
Mimi: Get them!  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money ain't having fun no mo'. It time to open up a can o' whoop-ass.  
  
Misty: There are just too many of them!  
  
Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!  
  
Endigimon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
(Vaporeostar is able to fly away from all the attacks.)  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C. ...  
  
  
Gary: I have to get there now! But all of them are in a lot of trouble.   
  
Espeon: My power is too spread out. I can't teleport us anywhere.  
  
Gary: What do I do then?  
  
Al: Try using more cards.  
  
Gary: Okay.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Plus Power activate!  
  
  
IN ALL LOCATIONS...  
  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE  
  
Vaporeostar: Vaporeostar, mega pokevolve to: SUICUNE!  
  
Flareotales: Flareotales, mega pokevolve to: ENTEI !  
  
Jolteochu: Jolteochu, mega pokevolve to: RAIKOU!  
  
  
Gary: That should do it. They aren't as powerful as Supremeon, but they are still mega pokemon.  
  
Al: Let's hope that they can win.  
  
  
JAPAN...  
  
  
Paildramon: A mega? We'll see.  
Desperado Blaster!  
  
Silphymon: Static Force!  
  
Shakkoumon: Justice Beam!  
  
Raikou: Thunder!  
  
All Three: AAaaaah!  
  
Paildramon: It's a mega, alright.   
  
Davis: You don't have to put up with that.   
  
Paildramon: You're right!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Paildramon: Paildramon, mega digivolve to: IMPERIALDRAMON!  
  
  
Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!  
  
Raikou: Zap Cannon!   
  
Silphymon: Static Force!  
  
Shakkoumon: Hachina Bomb!  
  
Raikou: It's still too much!  
  
  
MICHIGAN...  
  
  
Misty: Alright, a mega water pokemon!  
  
Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!  
  
Endigimon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Suicune: Blizzard!  
  
All Digimon: Aaahh!  
  
Lillymon: Flower Wreath!  
  
Mimi: He's not a virus.   
  
Lillymon: But this will tie him up.  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Suicune: Icy Wind!  
  
MegaPandamon: No!  
  
Suicune: Rain Dance!  
  
(The sky turns black and it starts to rain.)  
  
Suicune: Mist!  
  
Lillymon: What did you do to the sun? I need that!  
Flower Cannon!  
  
Suicune: Hydro Pump!  
  
Lillymon: No!  
(She returns to Palmon.)  
  
Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!  
  
Endigimon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Suicune: Mirror Coat!  
  
(All the attacks go back and hit the digimon at double strength. The champions return to their rookie forms.)  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money tinking' dis is startin' to get freaky. J-money wanna go home now.  
  
MegaPandamon: You're are going to pay for that. Mega Panda Paw!   
  
Suicune: Is that all that you can do? It's time to eliminate you for good.   
Hyper Beam!  
  
MegaPandamon: Aaaaahhhhhhhh!  
(Returns to Purrmon.)  
  
Misty: That takes care of all of them. Good work, Suicune.  
  
Matt: Almost all of them.  
  
MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile!  
  
(Suicune is knocked into Lake Michigan.)  
  
MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
(The entire lake freezes within ten miles.)  
  
Matt: There's no way that he'll escape that.  
  
Misty: Suicune, get out of there! Suicune!   
  
Suicune: Whirlpool!  
  
(A spiral appears in the lake and the ice in it melts.)  
  
Suicune: Hydro Pump!   
  
(The Whirlpool shoots up a column of water that knocks MetalGarurumon out of the sky.)  
  
MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile!  
  
Suicune: Aaahhhh!  
  
Misty: It seems to be some sort of draw. Neither can gain an edge.  
  
Matt: MetalGarurumon, lift him up into the air!  
  
Suicune: Gook luck getting near me. Gust!  
  
(A whirlwind pushes MetalGarurumon away.)  
  
Matt: All at once, you guys.  
  
MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
Palmon: Poison Ivy!  
  
Terriermon: Bunny Blast!  
  
Lopmon: Tiny Twister!  
  
Gomamon: Marching Fishes  
  
Tentomon: Super Shocker!  
  
Betamon: Electric Shock!  
  
Purrmon: Bubble Blow!  
  
Suicune: AAaahh!  
  
Misty: No! They can still hurt you like this?  
  
Matt: When they're teamed with MetalGarurumon, they can.  
  
  
TEXAS...  
  
  
Brock: Alright! They don't stand a chance against us now, Entei.  
  
Tai: I wouldn't say that.  
  
WarGreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Entei: Aaaahhhh!  
  
Brock: What's the big idea? Entei attack!  
  
WarGreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Entei: Fire Blast!  
  
(Fire Blast wraps around terra force and puts it out.)  
  
WarGreymon: Mega Claw!  
  
Deputymon: Justice Bullet!  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Yanmamon: Thunder Ray!  
  
Entei: Endure!  
  
(He barely survives the attacks.)  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C. ...  
  
Gary: Why can't they gain any ground? Everytime they start winning, something goes wrong! They are going to die out there!  
  
Al: Hey, look. Something is happening to the Washington Monument.  
  
Gary: Huh? That's where Bushemon was broadcasting his United States network from.  
  
Al: A beam of black light is shooting out of the top. And, it's meeting a beam of white light in the sky.  
  
  
JAPAN...  
  
  
(The space around Ash and Raikou starts to ripple. A purple energy starts to envelope them. They disappear.)  
  
  
LAKE MICHIGAN...  
  
  
(The space around Misty and Suicune starts to ripple. A purple energy starts to envelope them. They disappear.)  
  
  
TEXAS...  
  
  
(The space around Brock and Entei starts to ripple. A purple energy starts to envelope them. They disappear.)  
  
  
WASHINGTON D.C. ...  
  
  
Gary: They've all disappeared. Where could they have gone to?  
  
Al: Maybe they were eliminated.  
  
(The space in Al Gores apartment starts to ripple. A purple energy transfers Ash, Misty, Brock, Suicune, Entei, and Raikou into the main room.)  
  
Gary: You guys are alright!  
  
Ash: Huh, what happened.  
  
(The purple starts to materialize into a creature.)  
  
Brock: What is that thing?   
  
Ash: If it wants trouble, we're ready!   
  
(Entei, Raikou, and Suicune prepare for battle.)  
  
Creature: There is no need for that.  
  
(He holds out his hand and the 3 megas return to their base forms.)  
  
Gary: Sure, if you say so. Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon return!  
  
(They disappear and remerge with Espeon and Umbreon.)  
  
Gary: What are you?  
  
Creature: I am Celebi, and I welcome you among the transworldly creatures. The Unbound.   
  
Gary: So you're able to move through worlds, too?  
  
Celebi: Yes, even more so that you. I am able to move freely between dimensions and time.   
  
Ash: So, what are you? A digimon?  
  
Celebi: You will find the answers you seek in that device that you carry with you.   
  
Ash: Okay. Examine.  
  
Digivice: Celebi, the time pokemon. This pokemon is able to move to different dimensions or times at will. It is very powerful and is entrusted as the guardian of history.  
  
Ash: So you're a pokemon?  
  
Celebi: Not in a way that you know. I was once a pokemon, but after much time, I evolved into a powerful form. And, I have long since transcended your universe.   
  
Gary: Why are you here?  
  
Celebi: The Unbound Guardians like myself are watchers of what happens in these countless worlds. We have been observing your conflict for quite some time now.  
  
Misty: Are you here to help us?   
  
Celebi: No. We Unbound Guardians never directly intervene. Transworldly conflicts such as yours must be fought by Unbound mortals like yourselves.  
  
Gary: So you're here to tell us that you can't help us?   
  
Celebi: No. I am here to tell you that a great turning point is approaching in your conflict. There will be many new challenges for you. There will be allies for you to find, but there will also be dangerous new enemies. I am here to tell you to be ready.  
  
(The space starts to ripple and Celebi disappears.)  
  
WHAT NEW CHALLENGES WAS CELEBI SPEAKING OF? WHAT OTHER BEINGS WILL THE POKE DESTINED MEET THAT WILL DETERMINE THEIR FATE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Back to the Digital W...

Chapter Eighteen: Back To The Digital World  
  
  
Celebi: I am here to tell you that a great turning point is approaching in your conflict. There will be many new challenges for you. There will be allies for you to find, but there will also be dangerous new enemies. I am here to tell you to be ready.  
  
(The space starts to ripple and Celebi disappears.)  
  
Gary: A great turning point? What is that supposed to mean?! Come back here!  
  
Misty: He's gone, Gary.  
  
Ash: Now what do we do?  
  
Brock: There's nothing for left for us to do here. Al Gore has given Gary everything that he knows.  
  
Al: That's right. You should probably get back to the digital world. George Bush is still out there. You have to defeat him. And, each of you should take these cards for the Pokemodifying. You never now when that might come in handy.   
  
Gary: I guess so. We need to get back.  
  
Al: Hold on. I'm uploading a program to your digivices that will allow you to open a portal through my computer if you need to. If you jump into Washington D.C., Bush won't be able to detect you. There is some energy in this vicinity that cloaks all of your digital activity. I've found the sector of the Digital World that the twelve digidestined are in right now. I've done some research on the area and found that the digimon can only go to champion there.  
  
Misty: Well, that's good new.  
  
Al: Yes, and there's more. I've programmed twelve champion digimon to accompany you into the sector. They'll meet you there. Many of them are counterparts of the digidestined digimon.  
  
Ash: Okay, we'll remember that.   
  
Gary: Let's get going. Digiport open!  
  
(They are sucked into the computer. They end up in a grassy area with a river running through it.)  
  
Tai: Huh?! It's those guys again!  
  
Izzy: I don't know how you escaped us last time, but there will be no escape this time.  
  
Brock: Where are these guys that Gore promised us?  
  
Gary: I don't know, but we have to defend ourselves right now.  
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Gatomon: Lightning Paw!   
  
Patamon: Boom Bubble!   
  
Agumon: Pepper Breath!  
  
Gabumon: Blue Blaster!  
  
Tentomon: Super Shocker!  
  
Biyomon: Spiral Twister!  
  
(Pikachu's attack goes right through all the others and hits all of them.)  
  
Ash: That's it Pikachu! Give them everything you've got!  
  
Davis: Not so fast. Everyone, digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION   
  
Veemon: Veemon, digivolve to: EXVEEMON!  
  
Wormmon: Wormmon, digivolve to: STINGMON!  
  
Hawkmon: Hawkmon, digivolve to: AQUILAMON!  
  
Armadillomon: Armadillomon, digivolve to: ANKYLOMON!  
  
Patamon: Patamon, digivolve to: ANGEMON!  
  
Biyomon: Biyomon, digivolve to: BIRDRAMON!  
  
Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to: KABUTERIMON!  
  
Gomamon: Gomamon, digivolve to: IKKAKUMON!  
  
Palmon: Palmon, digivolve to: TOGEMON!  
  
WARP DIGIVOLVE  
  
Agumon: Agumon, warp digivolve to: GREYMON!  
  
Gabumon: Gabumon, warp digivolve to: GARURUMON!  
  
  
Matt: What happened?! Why can't you warp digivolve?  
  
Izzy: There must be some energy force in this area preventing anything further than champion.  
  
Kari: Who cares?! Let's kick some ass!  
  
Tai: She's right. Attack Greymon!  
  
Greymon: Nova Blast!   
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
Exveemon: Vee Laser!  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
Angemon: Hand Of Fate!  
Gatomon: Lightning Paw!  
Stingmon: Spiking Strike!  
Togemon: Needle Spray!  
Ankylomon: Tail Hammer!  
Aquilamon: Blast Rings!  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
  
Tyrannomon: Blaze Blast!  
Gururumon: Chaos Blaster!  
Veedramon: V-Nova Blast!  
Saberdramon: Black Saber!  
Yanmamon: Thunder Ray!  
Piddomon: Fire Feather!  
BlackGatomon: Dark Claw!  
Kuwagumon: Scissor Claw!  
Ponchomon: Tequila Knuckle!  
Aidramon: God Tornado!  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
Gary: Good, they're here!  
  
(The Poke Destined digimon catch the Digidestined digimon off guard. Their attacks are knocked off course and they are hit badly.)  
  
Ash: Gary, this all is getting really repetitive What can we do to stop the Digidestined for good?   
  
Gary: Al Gore gave me a map of this area. It holds the device that is responsible for the Unconstitutional Authority attack throughout all the worlds. These digimon can keep the Digidestined busy while we find it!   
  
Brock: Let's go then!   
  
Pikachu: I just have to do something really quick.  
Thunderbolt!  
  
(It hits Angemon hard.)  
  
Pikachu: Now we can leave.  
  
(They run off away from the battle.)  
  
Greymon: So Tyrannomon, what makes you think that you can beat me this time?  
  
Tyrannomon: Because, I am fighting for the safety of the DigiWorld. You fight for evil. Blaze Blast!   
  
Greymon: Nova Blast!  
  
Exveemon: So, another evolution of Veemon? If you were better, then I would have digivolved into you. Vee Laser!  
  
Veedramon: V-Nova Blast! The only reason that you didn't digivolve into a Veedramon is because you aren't worthy of my form.  
  
Garurumon: Howling Blaster!  
  
Gururumon: Chaos Blaster!  
  
  
WITH THE POKE DESTINED...  
  
  
Gary: I'm picking up some energy source around here that doesn't belong. It's in these mountains.  
  
Misty: Those mountains look familiar.   
  
Gary: That's because they're the mountains that Bushemon's old headquarters were in.   
  
Misty: They are? Staryu pokevolve.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
  
Brock: That's a good idea.  
  
Gary: Yeah. Eevee double team. Pokevolve.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
  
Gary: It's just a short walk from here to the energy source.  
  
Misty: If you say so.  
  
Ash: Do you know if it's what is powering Bushemon's attack?  
  
Gary: It can't be. There isn't enough power coming from it. It should be in this valley here.  
  
Brock: Let's split up. It's a pretty big, grassy area.   
  
Ninetales: Let's take this end, Brock.  
  
Gary: It can't get it any more precise than this valley. So, we probably should split up.  
  
(They all go in separate directions. Gary takes the center of the valley.)  
  
Gary: I hope we find whatever this thing is.  
  
Espeon: It can't be too hard. It'll be just like looking for a thing that we don't know what it looks like in a big, grassy valley.  
  
Voice: (Whispers) You're getting closer.  
  
(Gary stops.)   
  
Umbreon: Gary, what are you doing?   
  
Gary: Espeon, did you just say something telepathically?   
  
Espeon: No.  
  
Gary: I heard some voice.  
  
Umbreon: Gary, maybe you should sit down for a little bit.  
  
Gary: Yeah, you're right.   
  
(Gary sits down and feels something on the ground.)  
  
Gary: Huh, what is this?   
  
(He picks up a spherical object.)  
  
Gary: A Poke' Ball? What is this doing here? It is the thing the digivice was picking up.   
  
Espeon: Is there anything in it?   
  
Gary: I don't think so.   
  
(He opens the Poke' Ball. Nothing comes out.)  
  
Gary: (into digivice) Guys, I found it. You've got to see this.  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Brock run over to where he is.)  
  
Misty: A Poke' Ball?  
  
Brock: How would it get in the Digital World.  
  
Ash: I think that I know.  
(Ash starts to remember.)  
  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
  
Tai: This is everyone attacking. If this doesn't stop him, nothing will.  
  
(Sleep powder and hypnosis put Black Wargreymon to sleep. All attacks hit and Black Wargreymon fall to the ground unconscious.)  
  
Brock: Steelix, release!  
  
Ash: Alright, it's weak. Poke' ball, go!  
  
(Black Wargreymon is captured in the pokeball.)  
  
Ash: Alright, I caught a Black Wargreymon!  
  
Misty: Ash, you give that Black Wargreymon back to Tai right now. It is his.  
  
Ash: But I fought it and caught it!  
  
Misty: Ash.  
  
Ash: Fine, here is your Black Wargreymon.  
  
Tai: Thanks, Ash!  
  
  
BACK TO REALITY...  
  
  
Ash: That is WarGreymon's poke' ball.  
  
Gary: You should hang on to it. It might come in handy.  
  
Ash: Right.  
  
Misty: Hey, what is that?   
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: I just saw something ripple over there. The space rippled.   
  
Gary: Let's check it out. Espeon, use Psywave on the area.  
  
Espeon: Psywave!  
  
(A wave of energy flows across the valley and hits some energy field.)  
  
Gary: That's got to be it!   
  
(He starts running toward it.)  
  
Ash: Wait! What is it?!   
  
Gary: Bushemon's power source. It's shielded in a null-time pocket. No wonder our digivices couldn't pick it up.  
  
Brock: What's a null-time pocket?  
  
Gary: It's a warp in space-time the makes matter seem non-existent in a dimension. It also sends it through every other dimension. That's how he is spreading it through Earth and the Digital World. It all makes sense now!  
  
(The space in front of the null-time pocket starts to rip apart.)  
  
Ash: Gary, look out!  
  
Bushemon: Unconstitutional Power!  
  
(The blast of energy barely misses Gary.)  
  
Gary: I know all about your power now.   
  
Bushemon: Very amusing little boy. But knowledge won't stop George Bush. Don't mess with Texas.  
  
Gary: Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Espeon!  
Umbreon!  
DNA Pokevolve to: HYPEREON!  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
Starmie: Starmie, pokevolve to: STARUS!  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales, pokevolve to: VULPYRO!  
  
  
Bushemon: You're in for the toughest fight of you're life, little man.  
  
WILL THE POKE DESTINED BE ABLE TO SURVIVE A FULL-ON BATTLE WITH BUSHEMON? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Final Battle

Chapter Nineteen: The Last Battle  
  
  
Bushemon: You're in for the toughest fight of you life, little man.  
  
Gary: Let's even it out a little more. Hypereon, pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE  
  
Hypereon: Hypereon, mega pokevolve to: Hypereon.  
  
  
Gary: What?!  
  
Hypereon: I used up all my excess energy when I double teamed into all my forms on Earth.  
  
Gary: Okay then,   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Plus Power Activate!  
  
  
Brock: Nothing's happening, Gary. It must only work on Earth.  
  
Raichu: Thunder!  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
  
Bushemon: Unconstitutional Immunity!  
(All attacks are stopped.)  
You cannot defeat me. Why do you even try? You cannot mess with Texas. Uncontitutional Power!  
  
All: Aahhh!  
  
Bushemon: I think that a little backup is in order.  
  
(The digidestined and their digimon are teleported to the area. Al Gore's digimon are also teleported in.)  
  
Bushemon: Now you can digivolve further.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Exveemon!  
Stingmon!  
DNA digivolve to: PAILDRAMON!  
  
Aquilamon!  
Gatomon!  
DNA digivolve to: SILPHYMON!  
  
Ankylomon!  
Angemon!  
DNA digivolve to: SHAKKOUMON!  
  
WARP DIGIVOLVE  
  
Greymon: Greymon, warp digivolve to: WARGREYMON!  
  
Garurumon: Garurumon, warp digivolve to: METAL GARURUMON!  
  
MEGA DIGIVOLVE  
  
Paildramon: Paildramon, mega digivolve to: IMPERIALDRAMON!  
  
  
Bushemon: This ends now, Poke Destined.  
  
(The space starts to ripple. A purple energy starts to appear)  
  
Voice: Yes, this does end. Your threat to all worlds ends now.  
  
(The purple energy materializes into Celebi.)  
  
Bushemon: What in the name of my daddy and Dick Cheny are you?  
  
Celebi: I am Celebi. The Unbound. I am the guardian of reality and time. You threaten all that I protect. You will no longer be allowed to interfere.   
  
Bushemon: Are you threatening George Bush? You think that you can mess with Texas?   
  
Celebi: Even your power cannot match mine. I am everything that is. I have the power of a thousand dimensions, millions of years.   
  
Bushemon: Boys, let's show this little man who he's dealing with.   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Imperialdramon: Imperialdramon, mode change to: FIGHTER MODE!  
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE  
  
WarGreymon!  
MetalGarurumon!  
DNA Digivolve to: OMNIMON!  
  
  
Ash: This is getting really intense.   
  
Gary: Omnimon again!  
  
Togemon: Needle Spray!  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!  
Kabuterimon: Electroshocker!  
Silphymon: Static Force!  
Shakkoumon: Justice Beam!  
Imperialdramon FM: Positron Laser!  
Omnimon: Supreme Cannon!  
Bushemon: Unconstitutional Power!  
  
(All attacks go toward Celebi.)  
  
Misty: Look out! There's no way that you can survive that!  
  
Celebi: Safeguard.  
  
(The attacks all disappear.)  
  
Brock: He did that with no effort at all.  
  
Bushemon: Fine, if we can't hurt him, we go for these kids.  
  
(All the digimon turn toward the Poke Destined.)  
  
Gary: Ash, now may be a good time to use the Poke Ball.  
  
Ash: I got you. WarGreymon, return!  
  
(The red beam hits Omnimon and absorbs WarGreymon's data and Omnimon returns to Gabumon. Although, Gabumon doesn't realize it right away.)  
  
Gabumon: Baaah! Supreme Cannon!  
(Blue blaster fires. It hits Hypereon, but does no damage at all.)  
  
Celebi: Poke Destined, I can handle things here. You must destroy Bushemon's transmitter.  
  
Gary: I've got it. Let's go!   
  
(They all run over to the null-time pocket.)  
  
Misty: Can we walk through it?  
  
Gary: No! It will tear you apart and send your atoms to countless universes.  
  
Brock: Then, how do we get into it?  
  
Gary: With Hypereon.  
  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
(The attack starts to pull an opening through the null-time pocket.)  
  
Gary: Now we can go. It's safe inside.  
  
(They walk into a distorted universe. Everything is spinning and changing colors.)  
  
Gary: Now that digivice is reading the device. It's straight ahead.  
  
  
BACK OUTSIDE...  
  
  
MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!   
  
Celebi: Frustration.  
  
Togemon: Light-Speed Jabbing!  
  
Ponchomon: Tequila Knuckle!  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Sabirdramon: Black Talon!  
  
Bushemon: Unconstitutional Power!  
  
Celebi: Protect.  
  
(The attack is stopped.)  
  
  
IN THE NULL-TIME POCKET...  
  
  
Gary: That's it.  
  
(They all look at a small black box.)  
  
Ash: That! That's the thing that's responsible for all this!? Destroy it, Raichu!  
  
Raichu: Zap Cannon!  
(The attack starts to move way from him and then bends back and hits him in the face.)  
  
Ash: Raichu!  
  
Gary: It doesn't work like that. We have to use our digivices. Hold them out.  
  
(All four hold out the digivices. Red, blue, and yellow beams shoot out from Brock, Misty, and Ash's digivices and hit Gary's. Then, five beams: red, blue, yellow, black, and white, shoot out at the box. The box is destroyed.)  
  
Gary: That's it. Get us out of here, Hypereon.  
  
Hypereon: Teleport!  
  
(The eight are taken back to the fight.)  
  
Bushemon: What? What's happening?  
  
Gary: Your days are over, Bushemon.  
  
Tai: We're free! Kari, we're free!  
  
Kari: I know! It's great.  
  
Davis: Huh, what's happening to my digi-eggs?  
  
Yolie: Something's happening to mine, too.  
  
Cody: And mine.  
  
Izzy: It appears that the digimentals are reverting to their crest forms.  
  
(All eight digi-eggs turn into crests and go back to the eight original Digidestined.)  
  
Tai: We have the crests back, everybody!  
  
Sora: I say that we use them to finish off this scumbag.  
  
Kari: I'm with you! Gatomon return.  
(Silphymon returns to Gatomon and Aquilamon.)  
  
T.K.: You too, Angemon.  
(Shakkoumon returns to Angemon and Ankylomon.)  
  
All six: Digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Birdramon: Birdramon, digivolve to: GARUDAMON!  
  
Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon, digivolve to: MEGA KABUTRIMON!  
  
Togemon: Togemon, digivolve to: LILLYMON!  
  
Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon, digivolve to: ZUDOMON!  
  
Gatomon: Gatomon, digivolve to: ANGEWOMON!  
  
Angemon: Angemon, digivolve to: MAGNA ANGEMON!  
  
  
Tai: I need WarGreymon back, now!  
  
Ash: Right! WarGreymon go!  
  
(He throws the pokeball and WarGreymon comes out.)  
  
MagnaAngemon: You are a great evil that must be destroyed.  
  
Angewomon: Yes. We will see to that.  
  
MagnaAngemon: Gate of Destiny!  
Behold the instrument of your destruction. This will ensure that you will no longer be of any threat to anyone.   
  
T.K.: Everyone, push Bushemon through the gate!  
  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
Raichu: Thunder!  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
Starus: Hyper Hydro Pump!  
Aquilamon: Blast Rings!  
Ankylomon: Tail Hammer!  
Lillymon: Flower Cannon!  
Garudamon: Wing Blade!  
Zudomon: Vulcan's Hammer!  
MegaKabuterimon: Horn Buster!  
Imperialdramon FM: Giga Crusher!  
WarGreymon: Terra Force!  
MetalGarurumon: Metal Wolf Claw!  
Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!  
MagnaAngemon: Excalibur!  
  
Bushemon: Unconstitutional Immunity!  
(The attacks all hit him, but his attack stops him from going into the gate.)  
  
Celebi: This ends now!  
Ancient Power!  
  
Bushemon: Aaahhhh!  
(He is pushed into the gate.)  
If I go, you will be destroyed too!   
Presidential Veto!  
  
(An attack hits Celebi. He slowly starts to wear away as the Gate of Destiny closes.)  
  
Gary: Celebi! No!  
  
Celebi: Claim the legacy...  
(He disappears. Four beams: a yellow, a black and white, a blue, and a red shhot out of where he was and disappear into space.)  
  
Tai: We're free! And Bushemon is gone forever.  
  
Izzy: Wait! Something's happening!  
  
Gary: The null-time pocket is collapsing! The power of Bushemon's attack combined with that force might destroy us if it hits us! Run!   
  
(Everybody starts running. The wave of energy is catching up with them at an alarming rate.)  
  
Izzy: It's growing exponentially!  
  
(The wave starts hitting the digimon and digidestined. They disappear.)  
  
Gary: We won't be able to outrun it!  
  
Ash: Good-bye everyone!  
  
(The wave hits them, and they disappear.) 


	21. Chapter Twenty: Mixed Blessings

Chapter Twenty: Mixed Blessings  
  
  
Porygon2: You must go now. Digiport open.  
  
Ash: We were brought here once by a kid called Tai. I battled him, but his digimon, Wargreymon turned evil and went on a rampage. We beat him and I captured him, but Misty made me give it back to Tai.  
  
Tai: I told you that you will not be allowed to interfere! Wargreymon, attack them!   
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
  
Espeon: Psychic!  
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
  
Staryu: Water Gun!  
  
Gary: It's no use. Two champions and two rookies can't defeat a mega!   
  
Wargreymon: Terra Force!  
  
Brock: Ash, whoever this guy is, he is going to be really powerful. If he can control Wargreymon, and we can't even stop him right now, we'll have no way of defeating this leader.   
  
Gary: I forgot, you guys don't know anything about Earth. George Bush is the president of the United States, the most power nation on Earth.   
  
Bushemon: Uncontitutional Power!  
Unconstitutional Immunity!  
Unconstitutional Authority!  
Presidential Veto!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, you can't beat all five of them alone. You have to pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
  
Ash: I say that we should go to Earth as soon as possible. We need to stop Bushemon right away. And if this creator of his, Al Gore, can help us defeat him, I'd say that we have to find him.  
  
Oakemon: Well they were right. Your Pikachu may only be a champion level, but its powers are very near to, if not above the ultimate level.  
  
Ash: What do you mean you can't keep this up? You have to! Remember, your power exceeds your evolutionary level. You have the power to take on these guys.  
  
Pikachu: Right, right.   
  
Ash: You're getting more power? That's great! We need it! Pokevolve now!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE  
  
Pikachu!  
Jolteon!  
DNA pokevolve to: JOLTEOCHU!  
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE  
  
Jolteochu: Jolteochu, mega pokevolve to: RAIKOU!  
  
  
Creature: I am Celebi, and I welcome you among the transworldly creatures. The Unbound.   
  
Ash: So you're a pokemon?  
  
Celebi: Not in a way that you know. I was once a pokemon, but after much time, I evolved into a powerful form. And, I have long since transcended your universe.   
  
Celebi: I am Celebi. The Unbound. I am the guardian of reality and time. You threaten all that I protect. You will no longer be allowed to interfere.   
  
Celebi: This ends now!  
Ancient Power!  
  
Bushemon: Aaahhhh!  
(He is pushed into the gate.)  
If I go, you will be destroyed too!   
Presidential Veto!  
  
(An attack hits Celebi. He slowly starts to wear away as the Gate of Destiny closes.)  
  
Gary: Celebi! No!  
  
Celebi: Claim the legacy...  
  
  
(Ash wakes up in a cold sweat.)  
  
Ash: NOOOOO!  
  
(He sits up and starts breathing heavily. Pikachu notices him and walks up to him.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, what happened?   
  
Pikachu: Pika pika, Pika pi? Chu pi kachu.  
  
Ash: Huh? Where are we?   
  
(He looks around and sees his room. Ash notices that he is in his regular clothes.)  
  
Ash: The last thing I remember was a huge wave of energy coming over all of us. I thought that it would kill us.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Ash: This isn't getting us anywhere. I'm going to go get some answers.   
  
(He gets out of bed, puts his hat and shoes on, and runs downstairs.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
  
(Pikachu runs after him.)  
  
Ash: Mom! Where are you?  
  
Mr. Mime: Mime. Mr. Mime.  
  
Delia: I'm in here, Ash.  
  
(Ash runs into the kitchen.)  
  
Ash: What's going on?!  
  
Delia: I'm making dinner. You've been sleeping all day long.  
  
Ash: That's not what I mean! Why am I back here?  
  
Delia: You live here. Pallet town is your home.  
  
Ash: I don't mean Pallet Town! How did I get back into this world?  
  
Delia: What are you talking about, Ash? Are you sure that you're okay?  
  
Ash: Aaahhh! Where is Oakemon?  
  
Delia: What's an Oakemon? Do you mean Pokemon?  
  
Ash: What's wrong with you?!  
  
(He runs out the down screaming. Pikachu runs after him.)  
  
Ash: We have to get to Oakemon's lab!   
  
Pikachu: Pika pika?  
  
(Ash starts to run there. On the way, he passes Gary's house.)  
  
Ash: I might as well see if Gary is here.  
  
(He walks into the yard and finds Gary laying on the ground. Another familiar face is lying in his arms.)  
  
Ash: MISTY!?  
  
Misty: Huh? Who's there?  
  
Ash: What do you think you're doing?   
  
Gary: What do you mean, Ash?  
  
Ash: Why is Misty here?  
  
Gary: How would I know?  
  
Misty: Shut up, Ash! Why are you here?  
  
Ash: I could ask you the same question. What are you doing with Gary?   
  
Misty: I don't know. You just woke me up and we were like that.  
  
Ash: I don't have time for this. I've got to get to Oakemon's for some answers on what happened. Come on, Pikachu.  
  
(He runs away and heads toward Professor Oak's laboratory.)  
  
Ash: It's a shortcut across this field, Pikachu.  
  
(They runs through a field and hear a strange noise as they run over a certain spot.)  
  
Ash: Did you hear that, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: Pika.   
  
(They walk back and forth and keep hearing the same groaning noise.)  
  
Ash: I don't like whatever that noise is. Pikachu, thundershock it!  
  
Pikachu: Pika CHUUUUU!  
  
(The attack arcs into the sky and hits the strange spot. A figure jumps up in pain.)  
  
Ash: Brock, what are you doing here?!   
  
Brock: I don't know. You just woke me up. What are you doing?   
  
Ash: We're going to Oakemon's place to try and get some answers about whatever just happened.   
  
Brock: What are you talking about?  
  
Ash: You know, in the Digital World.  
  
Brock: I hardly even remember it.  
  
Ash: I remember it clearly.  
  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
  
Tai: We're free! And Bushemon is gone forever.  
  
Izzy: Wait! Something's happening!  
  
Gary: The null-time pocket is collapsing! The power of Bushemon's attack combined with that force might destroy us if it hits us! Run!   
  
(Everybody starts running. The wave of energy is catching up with them at an alarming rate.)  
  
Izzy: It's growing exponentially!  
  
(The wave starts hitting the digimon and digidestined. They disappear.)  
  
Gary: We won't be able to outrun it!  
  
Ash: Good-bye everyone!  
  
(The wave hits them, and they disappear.)  
  
  
BACK TO REALITY...  
  
  
Brock: Yeah, I kind of recall that.  
  
Ash: My mom said that I had been unconscious all day.   
  
Brock: Well, I guess that Professor Oak's place is the best place to look for answers. Let's go, Vulpix.  
  
(The four head towards Professor Oak's lab and walk inside.)  
  
Ash: So what is it with you and passing out in fields? My mom found you like that too.  
  
Brock: I don't want to talk about it.  
  
Ash: Whatever. HELLO?  
  
Brock: ARE YOU HERE PROFESSOR OAK?  
  
Ash: TRACY?  
  
Gary: You can give it up. Nobody is here.  
  
Ash: Ahhh! Are you everywhere?  
  
Gary: We got here while you and Brock were talking in that field.   
  
Brock: Where is everybody?  
  
Gary: I don't know. Tracy seems to have left for good. I don't have any idea where Oakemon could be.   
  
Ash: What happened in the Digital World?  
  
Gary: The null-time pocket collapsed and sent out a pulse of energy. The energy seems to have just bought us back here through the only natural digiport, the one that Oakemon uses.  
  
Ash: So what do we do now?   
  
Gary: There's nothing more for us to do in the Digital World. I'm going back to the Johto League.   
  
Ash: I guess that is the best thing to do right now. I do have all eight badges already.  
  
Gary: And the championship starts in a week.  
  
Ash: Then I have get moving! Let's go guys!  
  
(Brock follows Ash, but Misty doesn't.)  
  
Ash: Misty, come on!  
  
Misty: I'm not going, Ash.  
  
Ash: What do you mean?  
  
Misty: Come with me a minute.   
  
(The two walk into another room and Misty closes the door.)  
  
Ash: What's going on?  
  
Misty: I'm not going with you. I'm going with Gary.  
  
Ash: What?  
  
Misty: I want to go with Gary. I saw a great side of him during our time in the digital world. Remember some of those times?  
  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
  
Gary: We aren't powerful enough to stop them Ash! Why can't you realize that? We can't just rush into fights with these people! We have no idea what they are capable of and no idea how powerful they are! Until we get these crests that Oakemon said that we need, I'm not prepared to take stupid risks!  
  
Gary: There is some energy coming from somewhere around here.  
  
Misty: It is meant for me.   
(walks over the water to a decoration in the middle of the pool)  
  
Gary: Espeon bring her back over here.  
  
Misty: When we get to the top of this mountain, can we take a rest?  
  
Ash: I don't think that would be a good idea. We have a lot to do. Gary still needs to find his crest, we need to find Oakemon, and we have to stay out of sight of these mega digimon that seem to be all over the place.   
  
Gary: I think that we should take a break up there. But, not for too long.  
  
Misty: Thanks, Gary.  
  
Ash: (mutters) Try to show me up will you?   
  
  
Espeon: Gary, look at your digivice. It has electric, water, and fire patterns on there for a reason. They belong to your teammates and friends.  
  
Umbreon: That's right. It isn't all up to you. They're here to help you. And so are we.   
  
Gary: You're right. It isn't all my responsibility. I am not the supreme force in this world. I have people that care about me and will help me.  
  
  
Gary: Hypereon, keep Bushemon busy!  
  
Hypereon: Right! Confuse Ray!  
  
Bushemon: Your attacks won't work on me, you pathetic creature!  
  
Hypereon: Hyper Wave!   
  
(Bushemon falls on the floor.)  
  
Bushemon: You made me bruise my rump. I'll show you!  
Unconstitutional Power!  
  
MetalCharizardramon: Inferno Mega Claw!  
(The claw shoots out at Ash and is glowing with fire.)  
  
Gary: Look out!  
(He jumps into the yard and tackles Ash to get him out of the attack.)  
  
Gary: Fine, we'll go. But you guys are in for a big shock when you get to Earth. It's like nothing you've ever seen before. This is the monitor that Bushemon used to get back to Earth. Hold up your Digivices.  
  
Gary: It's a warp in space-time the makes matter seem non-existent in a dimension. It also sends it through every other dimension. That's how he is spreading it through Earth and the Digital World. It all makes sense now!  
  
(The space in front of the null-time pocket starts to rip apart.)  
  
Ash: Gary, look out!  
  
Bushemon: Unconstitutional Power!  
  
(The blast of energy barely misses Gary.)  
  
Gary: I know all about your power now.   
  
Bushemon: Very amusing little boy. But knowledge won't stop George Bush. Don't mess with Texas.  
  
Gary: Pokevolve!  
  
  
BACK TO REALITY...  
  
  
Misty: He was kind and looked out for all of us. He was a great leader. Gary knew almost everything that we needed to know. And, he and I were the first to DNA pokevolve. That's got to mean something. I'm sorry Ash, but we're over. I'm going with Gary now.  
  
Ash: Fine! I don't need you!  
  
(He runs out of the room and grabs the pokeballs that he is going to bring with him.)  
  
Ash: Come on, Brock! I'm going to get my pokemon, and then we're leaving this place!   
  
(He runs out into Oakemon's habitat and finds his pokemon.)  
  
Ash: Pidgeot return!  
Charizard return!  
Snorlax return!  
Tauros return!  
Kingler return!  
  
Ash: Let's go, Brock. We're getting back to the Johto League!  
  
Brock: Well, from what you're bringing with you, you look serious about winning.  
  
Ash: You bet I am. Nobody is going to mess with me.   
  
Brock: How are we going to get there?  
  
Ash: Like this. Pidgeot go!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeooo!  
  
Brock: I've got you. Crobat go!  
  
Crobat: Croooo!  
  
(They both get on their flying types.)  
  
Ash: Let's get going to the Johto League!  
  
(They both get into the air and fly off into the distance.)  
  
Misty: Good bye, Ash.  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN FROM HERE? WHAT SHOULD WE EXPECT AT THE JOHTO LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Elimination Of An O...

Chapter Twenty-One: Elimination of an Old Foe  
  
  
On his way to the Johto League, Ash stopped and got his Squirtle back. After that, he and Brock flew back into Johto. They are currently taking a break in Cherrygrove City.   
  
Ash: I still can't believe that Misty is with Gary now. The idea of that just makes me furious!   
  
Brock: Well, you can't control her life. Take it from me, you'll never figure out women. I've tried for years.  
  
Ash: I can't wait for the championships to start! I just need to kick some ass right now!  
  
Brock: Be careful, Ash. You can't get too angry. It could throw off your focus.  
  
Ash: I don't care. If I see Gary there, I'm going to beat him down so bad in a battle.  
  
Brock: This is what I'm talking about, Ash. You know what you are capable of, but you should never underestimate an opponent. That goes especially for Gary.  
  
Ash: We still have a few days before we have to be there. Let's go up to the forest and relax a little.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Brock: Sure, let's go.   
  
(They walk out of the city and across the river into the forest.)  
  
Ash: This is really helping. I like this tranquility.   
  
Meowth: Well, don't expect it to last long, twerp!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world for devastation.  
James: To unite all people within our nation.  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
James: To extend our reach to the stars above.  
Jessie: Jessie!  
James: James!  
Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth: Meowth! That's right!  
  
Ash: What do you want now?   
  
James: We are here to take your Pikachu!  
  
Ash: Now is really not a good time.  
  
Jessie: That just means that it's the perfect time for us!  
  
James: Weezing go!  
Victreebell go!  
  
Jessie: Arbok go!  
Wobbuffet go!  
  
Brock: Go ...  
  
Ash: No, Brock. They want to mess with me, fine. This is my fight!  
  
James: Oh, we're so scared of you now, little boy.  
  
Ash: Don't say that I didn't warn you about messing with me today.  
Everyone GO!  
  
(Pidgeot, Charizard, Snorlax, Tauros, and Kingler come our of the pokeballs.)  
  
James: Aahhh! That's not what he normally has!  
  
Ash: (coldly) Alright guys, make sure that they never bother us again.  
  
Jessie: What does he mean by that?  
  
Ash: Charizard, into the air. Make a ring of fire around the area so they can't escape.   
  
Charizard: Rrrrr.  
(He flies into the air and uses his flamethrower in a circle around the area.)  
  
Ash: Tauros, shake things up with your fissure attack!  
  
Tauros: Rrrrahhh!  
(The ground starts to shake.)  
  
Ash: Pidgeot, destroy their balloon for good. You help him Charizard.   
  
Meowth: Well, don't just stand there, attack him!  
  
Jessie: Right! Arbok use your poison sting attack!  
  
James: Victreebell, use razor leaf! Weezing, use sludge attack!  
  
Ash: Tauros, use take down! Snorlax mega punch attack! Kingler crabhammer!  
  
(The six pokemon attack each other and Ash's pokemon easily overpower Team Rocket's pokemon.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use your thunder on all of them!  
  
Pikachu: PIka CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
(The thunder attack hits them and they start to run away in pain. But something is in their way.)  
  
Meowth: AAhhh! It's da Charizard! And da Pidgeot!   
  
Ash: Don't let them get away. We're not finished yet.   
  
Charizard: RRrraaaahhH!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
  
(Flamethrower and gust attacks hit Team Rocket.)  
  
Jessie: Ow! (she starts crying) Okay, we give up.  
James: Yes, we'll never bother you again. Just let us go.   
  
Meowth: No! We came here to get the Pikachu!  
  
Ash: Well, it seems that not everyone on your team shares the same opinion. It looks like we'll have to finish the job. Get ready everybody.  
  
(The six pokemon form a circle around Team Rocket.)  
  
Ash: Alright! Snorlax use hyper beam! Tauros use fissure! Kingler use hyper beam! Pidgeot use razor wind! Pikachu use thunder! And Charizard, finish it with a dragon rage.  
  
(All six fire their attacks directly at Team Rocket. When the dust clears, they are lying in the dirt bleeding and badly injured.)  
  
Meowth: No more.   
  
Ash: So, you've had enough? Hmph, fine then. I let you go now. But if you ever come anywhere near me and my pokemon again, this will be the very least of what happens to you.  
(He turns around and starts to leave the area.)  
Let's go, everybody. Kingler, clear a path with water gun.  
  
Kingler: Kookie Kookie!   
(The water gun clears a hole in the wall of fire.)  
  
Ash: Good. Everyone return! Good work.  
(Charizard, Snorlax, Tauros, and Kingler return to their pokeballs.)  
  
Brock: Are you okay, Ash?  
  
Ash: I feel great. Come on, Pidgeot. Let's go to the Johto League.  
  
IS ASH BECOME DANGEROUS WITH RAGE? WILL IT CLOUD HIS JUDGMENT IN THE COMPETITION? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Beginning of th...

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Beginning of the Johto League  
  
  
Ash and Brock are on their way to the Johto League. The league championships are held on a remote island that is to the south of the Whirl Islands. Their trip has been made much easier thanks to their flying pokemon.  
  
Ash: I think that I see it!  
  
Brock: What?  
  
(Ash realizes that there is no way for Brock to hear him at the speed that they are going. He holds up his pokedex and talks into it.)  
  
Ash: Brock, I see the island up ahead.  
  
Brock: Good, I'm about ready for a landing. Let's go in.  
  
(They both command their flying pokemon to land.)  
  
Ash: Hold on, Pikachu!  
  
(They start to descend. The pokemon dive and gain speed as they approach the island. They sharply cut their speed as the get at about twenty feet high. Then, they come in for a smooth landing.)  
  
Ash: Good work, Pidgeot. You can rest now.  
  
Brock: You too, Crobat.  
  
(They both recall their pokemon.)  
  
Ash: So this is the island, huh?  
  
Brock: It looks like it is.  
  
(They both look around to see the surroundings. They are in a city area that resembles the Indigo Plateau in many ways. There are many people that appear to be trainers walking around.)  
  
Ash: Just think, any of these people could be my opponent. I can't wait to beat them down!  
  
Brock: Remember to stay calm.  
  
Ash: Let's go register, Pikachu.  
(He starts to walk off.)  
  
(The registration building is packed. It takes Ash close to a half an hour to get to the front of a line. There is a woman behind the desk.)  
  
Ash: So, how does this competition operate?  
  
Woman: Trainers who have competed in the Indigo League will find that it works in almost the same manner. There are four elemental fields: the fire, dark, steel, and air fields. If a trainer wins in all four of these fields using only three pokemon or less in each, they move on to the next stage of the league. Is this your first time at a league competition?  
  
Ash: I've been in the top sixteen in the Pokemon League, and I am the Orange League champion.  
  
Woman: Well then, you should be a worthy competitor in this competition. To select your first field, you must select a pokemon to use. The pokemon must then use n attack on this screen. When the attack stops, so will the screen, and your field will be chosen.   
  
Ash: Okay Pikachu, this is yours.  
  
Pikachu: Pika! PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
(He uses his thundershock on the screen. When he stops, it lands on a fire symbol.)  
  
Woman: You are assigned to the fire field first. If you would like more information, please consult our webpage. Next!  
  
(She shooes Ash and Pikachu out. Ash walks out of the building and finds Brock waiting outside.)  
  
Brock: What field did you get?"   
  
Ash: I've been assigned to the fire field. Do you think that will be hard?  
  
Brock: I don't know much about the fields. You should probably look at the website.  
  
Ash: You're right.   
(He holds up his pokedex.)  
Okay, it has a description of each field here. It reads:   
  
The Dark Field: A regular Pokemon Stadium field, but in total darkness. Not even the trainer will be capable of seeing what the pokemon are doing.   
  
The Fire Field: The entire field is covered in flames and there are randomly placed flamethrowers that shoot fire 25 feet into the air.   
  
The Steel Field: The field is made entirely of steel. There are randomly placed steel spikes and holes throughout the field. There are also four very large spikes that have a steel wire connecting them that is wide enough for small pokemon to be on.  
  
The Air Field: The trainer platforms are raised 300 feet into the air. There is no flat stadium surface. But, since trainers are not all expected to have flying pokemon, there are 7 platforms raised to varying heights. The main, center platform is also 300 feet high and has a diameter of 10 feet. There are 6 other platforms circling the center that are 3 feet in diameter. They raise to 290, 275, 285, 310, 315, and 250 feet in height  
  
  
Brock: Those sound pretty tough, Ash. They're definitely going to be harder that the Pokemon League.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He runs over into the crowd and finds Gary and Misty.)  
  
Ash: Gary! How did you get here?  
  
Gary: It's not that hard, Ash. Why are you mad at me? I thought that we were friends now.  
  
Ash: I don't have time for this right now. Come on, Pikachu. We have a battle to get ready for.  
  
Gary: I'm on the air field first. I heard that you're on the fire field, Ash. Good luck.  
  
Ash: (mutters) Yeah, whatever.  
  
(He walks away.)  
  
HOW WILL ASH AND GARY FARE ON THEIR FISRT ROUND IN THE JOHTO LEAGUE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Round One

Chapter Twenty-Three: Round One  
  
  
Ash is ready for his battle at the fire field. He has selected the pokemon that he wants to use and is entering the stadium. There are hundreds of people in the stands cheering. When Ash gets his first good look at the field, he is shocked. The entire field is covered in flames.  
  
Ash: Whoa, good thing I didn't bring Bayleef or Bulbasaur. Let's go, Pikachu.   
  
Pikachu: Pika!   
(He jumps onto Ash's shoulder.)  
  
Ash: This is definitely not going to be easy.   
  
Brock: Don't worry, Ash. I'll be right on the bench if you need tips.   
  
Ash: Thanks Brock.  
  
(Ash climbs onto the trainer platform and preps himself for the fight.)  
  
Announcer: AND NOW FOR THE FIRST ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND ADAM SMITH! EACH TRAINER CAN USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.  
  
Ash: (to pokemon) Ready guys?  
  
Adam: Time for action! Golem go!  
(Golem appears on the fire field.)  
  
Golem: GGoooolleemmm!  
  
Brock: Be careful, Ash. Golems can be really tough. That's the pokemon that Gary lost to in the Indigo League.  
  
Ash: I know. But I've beaten golems before. And his type and this field will be no problem for Squirtle GO!  
(Squirtle appears on the fire field.)  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
  
Ash: Squirtle, be careful. Even if you are a water type, these flames can really hurt you.  
  
Squirtle: (in agreement) Squirtle.  
  
(Both pokemon approach the center of the field.)   
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ash's Ketchum's Squirtle and Adam Smith's Golem. Begin!   
  
Adam: Golem, use a tackle attack!  
  
Ash: Squirtle withdraw and stay in place!  
  
Brock: Ash, he'll crush Squirtle's shell!  
  
Ash: I've got it covered.  
  
(Golem in rolling toward a seemingly vacant squirtle shell in the center of the field.)  
  
Ash: Now squirtle! Use hydro pump!   
  
(Squirtle starts spinning in circles on the ground, spraying water out of every hole in his shell. They hit Golem hard and succeed in putting all the fire field out, except for the flamethrowers.)   
  
Adam: Golem no!   
  
Ash: You have to love that attack!  
  
Referee: Golem is unable to battle! Squirtle is the winner!  
  
Ash: Great job, Squirtle!   
  
Adam: Well, since you succeeded in putting all the fire out, it's no longer dangerous for this pokemon. Bellossom go!   
(Bellossom appears on the fire field.)  
  
Brock: Be careful, Ash. Squirtle is weak against grass attacks.  
  
Ash: Let's see what is says about Bellossom.  
  
Pokedex: Bellossom, the flower pokemon. Bellosom is an evolved form of Gloom. It has excellent dancing skills and powerful grass attacks.   
  
Ash: He actually brought a grass pokemon to the fire field? Go squirtle!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Squirtle and Adam Smith's Bellossom. Begin!  
  
Ash: Squirtle use water gun!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtllllelllelllelllelllellell!  
  
Adam: Bellossom, dodge it!  
  
(Bellossom dances away from the attack.)   
  
Ash: A dancer, huh? Totodile could out dance that thing. Squirtle use your rapid spin attack!   
  
(Squirtle withdraws into its shell and spins into the air. Bellossom manages to dance away from it.)  
  
Adam: Good work, Bellossom! Now use sleep powder!  
  
Ash: We're not letting that happen to us again, Squirtle! That's how we lost to Richie! Use mirror coast!   
  
(The sleep powder hits Squirtle's mirror coat and bounces off him back to Bellossom.)  
  
Adam: Try to shake it off, Bellossom!  
  
Bellossom: Bell!  
(He is still awake, but little woozy.)  
  
Ash: Great job Squirtle! But, we need a way to finish it off!  
  
Adam: Bellossom, use a solar beam!  
  
Bellossom: Belloss!  
(He starts to take in sunlight.)  
  
Ash: Now's our chance, Squirtle. I have an idea. Use your skull bash to hit Bellossom into the flamethrowers!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He starts flying for his skull bash while solar beam is still charging.)  
  
Adam: Look out, Bellossom! Dodge it!  
  
(Bellossom tries to dodge, but is too woozy. Skull bash hits him and he is thrown into the flamethrower.)  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
  
Referee: Bellossom is out of the battle. Squrtle wins the match.  
  
Adam: No! Bellossom return!   
  
Ash: Great job, Squirtle! One more victory!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle?  
(The ground is starting to steam. The fire starts again.)  
  
Adam: Just in time! This will be great for my next pokemon! Magmar go!  
(Magmar appears in the fire field.)  
  
Ash: No! Not a magmar! Squirtle, you'll have to use all your power for this one!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
  
(The two pokemon go into the center.)  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ash Ketchum's Squirtle and Adam Smith's Magmar. Begin!  
  
Adam: Flamethrower!  
  
Ash: Water gun!  
  
(Flamethrower goes through the water gun and hits Squirtle.)  
  
Ash: Squirtle, are you okay?   
  
Squirtle: Squir-tle.  
  
Ash: Use your bubblebeam, Squirtle!  
  
Squirtle: Squirt (sucks in air) Tle (blows out bubbles)  
(The attack hits Magmar, but hardly does damage.)  
  
Ash: We're not doing enough damage, Squirtle. Give it you best hydro pump!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!   
(He withdraws into his shell and goes up into the air using hydro pump.)  
  
Adam: Magmar, use fire blast!  
  
Ash: Squirtle, look out!   
  
Magmar: Maggggmaaarrr!  
(Fire blast goes into the air and hits Squirtle hard. Squirtle falls to the ground.)   
  
Ash: Squirtle are you okay?  
  
Squirtle: Sq-uirt...  
  
Referee: Squirtle is unable to battle. Victory goes to Magmar.  
  
Adam: Good work, Magmar!  
  
Ash: If Squirtle can't beat it, then Totodile can't. And Kingler is too slow. That's what I need, speed!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!   
  
Ash: Pidgeot, go!  
(Pidgeot appears above the fire field.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeooooo!  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ash Ketchum's Pidgeot and Adam Smith's Magmar. Begin!  
  
Adam: Use your flamethrower, Magmar!  
  
Magmar: Maaarrrr! Maaaarrr! Maaaaarrrrr!  
(Pidgeot keeps evading the attack.)  
  
Ash: Great work, Pidgeot!  
  
Adam: He may be great at evading, but sooner or later, he'll have to attack.  
  
Ash: No problem! Pidgeot, attack it at maximum range with your gust attack!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooooo! Idgeot! Idgeot! Idgeot!  
(Three sonic booms are sent out.)  
  
Adam: Magmar use fire blast!   
  
Magmar: Mmaaarr!  
(Fire blast is sent into the air. It hits the gusts and is sent back to Magmar with them.)  
  
Adam: Magmar, No!  
  
Magmar: Mag.  
(He is unhurt.)  
  
Ash: It's not doing any good. The fire is just healing him. Pidgeot use razor wind!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!   
(He starts to create a whirlwind)  
Pidgeooootooooo!  
(He dives in at Magmar.)  
  
Adam: Magmar fire punch!  
  
Magmar: Maggg!  
(He punches Pidgeot. Pidgeot's attack does no damage. He is badly hurt.)  
  
Brock: As long as magmar is in that fire, almost nothing can hurt him.  
  
Ash: Okay Pidgeot, I know you're hurt. But I need you to give it a huge sky attack! Can you do that?  
  
Pidgeot: (in agreement) Pidgeoooottooo!  
(He starts to glow. Then, he flies into the sky out of site.)  
  
Ash: Whoa, the Pokedex says that he is to close to two miles high!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooooooooooo!  
(He comes diving straight down at magmar at near mach 2.)  
  
Adam: Hidden power!  
  
Magmar: Magmar!  
(Multiple balls of energy shoot into the air and hit Pidgeot before he can reach Magmar. He faints and falls to the ground.)  
  
Referee: Pidgeot is unable to battle. Victory goes to Magmar!  
  
Ash: Pidgeot return! What do I do now? That magmar seems unstoppable.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He starts to charge up.)  
  
Ash: No, Pikachu. You couldn't last in that field.   
  
Brock: You've beaten a magmar before, Ash.  
  
Ash: Are you suggesting that I use Charizard?  
  
Brock: You should. Do not tell me that you were assigned to the fire field and didn't bring you strongest fire pokemon!  
  
Ash: Of course I brought him! I was just trying to come up with a strategy.  
  
Brock: Charizard's all the strategy that you need!  
  
Ash: Fine! Charizard, I choose you!  
(Charizard appears on the fire field.)  
  
Charizard: RRraaaahhHH!  
  
(Both pokemon approach the center.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Charizard and Adam Smith's Magmar. Begin!  
  
Both Trainers: Flamethrower!  
  
(Both flamethrowers create a large explosion.)  
  
Ash: It's a tie!  
  
Adam: Magmar, use fire blast!  
  
Ash: Charizard fly away!  
  
Charizard: Raahhh!   
(He flies into the air and escapes the fire blast.)  
  
Ash: Charizard, grab Magmar off the ground!  
  
Charizard: Raahhhh!  
(he swoops in and lifts Magmar into the air.)  
  
Ash: Now, give it your aerial submission attack!  
  
(Charizard spins in the air. Magmar starts to get sick.)  
  
Ash: Good! Now use seismic toss!  
  
Charizard: RRaaaahhhh!  
(He spins in a couple circles in the air, grabs Magmar and throws him to the ground.)  
  
Adam: Magmar no!  
  
(Magmar faints when he hits the ground.)  
  
Referee: Magmar is out of the match. Victory for this match goes to Ash Ketchum and Charizard!  
  
Ash: Yes! Great work Charizard!  
  
  
GARY'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Gary is ready for his battle on the air field. He has watched Ash's earlier victory and is hoping for the same kind of victory. Misty is in the stadium with him.  
  
Misty: Are you sure that you're ready for this field, Gary?  
  
Gary: Flying types definitely aren't my strong point. I'm glad that I got this first round. That should mean easier opponents. I'm much better at ground battles.  
  
Misty: Just go up there and do your best.  
(She kisses him.)  
I believe in you. Good luck.  
  
Gary: Thanks, Misty.  
  
(He climbs the ladder up to the 300 foot high platform. He sees the referee in a platform on the side.)  
  
Announcer: AND NOW FOR THE FIRST ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN GARY OAK AND JEFF BEURKENS! EACH TRAINER CAN USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.  
  
Jeff: Let's start this! Gligar go!  
(Gligar appears on the center platform.)  
  
Gligar: Gligar!  
  
Gary: I sure hope the this new pokemon comes through. I just caught it in the Viridian Forest on my way here. Fearow go!  
(Fearow appears on the center platform!)  
  
Fearow: Roooooow!  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Jeff Beurkens' Gligar and Gary Oak's Fearow. Begin!  
  
Gary: Dive at it, Fearow! Use fury attack!  
  
Fearow: Rooooow!  
(He swoops down at Gligar and continuously pecks it.)  
  
Jeff: Gligar use faint attack!  
  
Gligar: Glig!  
(He disappears!)  
  
Gary: Fearow fly away quick!  
  
Fearow: Rooooo!  
  
Gary: Whoa close one.  
  
Jeff: Now Gligar use slash!  
  
Gary: What?   
  
(Gligar appears on Fearow's back and starts to slash at it.)  
  
Gary: Fearow get it off of you! Dive now!  
  
(Fearow dives straight down at top speed. Gligar falls off and glides back to the center platform.)  
  
Gary: Fearow, use a high-speed drill peck on it!  
  
Fearow: Fearoooo!  
(His beak starts spinning as he zooms in on Gligar. He hits him and Gligar is pushed off the platform. Gligar glides down, but can't fly back up.)  
  
Referee: Gligar is unable to return to battling altitude. Victory goes to Fearow!  
  
Gary: Yes!  
  
Jeff: Magnemite go!  
  
Gary: A magnemite, huh? I won't be able to just knock that off. Be careful Fearow!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Jeff Beurkens' Magnemite and Gary Oak's Fearow. Begin!  
  
Jeff: Use thunder wave, Magnemite.  
  
Magnemite: Mag ne mite!  
(Thunder wave starts to radiate from him.)  
  
Gary: Fly away, Fearow!  
  
(Fearow evades the attack.)  
  
Jeff: Magnemite use thundershock!  
  
(Electricity starts to shoot everywhere. Fearow is to high for it to hit.)  
  
Jeff: Nuts. Alright Magnemite, lock on and zap cannon!  
  
Magnemite: Magneeeemite!  
(The ball of electricity goes right for Fearow.)  
  
Gary: Fearow try to shake it! Don't let it hit you!  
  
Fearow: Roooooow!  
(He tries all kinds of maneuvers, be the attack keeps following him.)  
  
Gary: Use mirror move!  
  
(Fearow stops the zap cannon in place and it fires back and hits Magnemite. He is paralyzed and badly hurt.)  
  
Gary: Good job, Fearow! Now finish it off with a fury attack!  
  
Fearow: Feeeeaaarrooooow! Rooooooow! Roooowwww!  
(He keeps diving and pecking Magnemite. Magnemite passes out.)  
  
Referee: Magnemite is unable to battle. Fearow is the winner.  
  
Gary: Great! One more!  
  
Jeff: Okay, go Pupitar!  
(Pupitar appears on the center platform.)  
  
Gary: What is that thing?  
  
Pokedex: Pupitar, the hard shell pokemon. Even sealed in its shell, it can move freely. Hard and fast, it has outstanding destructive power.   
  
Gary: Just great. It's a rock type Fearow!  
  
Referee: This match is between Jeff Beurkens' Pupitar and Gary Oak's Fearow. Begin!  
  
Gary: Be careful, Fearow! Try to push it over the edge!  
  
Jeff: Start things out with your hyper beam!  
  
Pupitar: Pup i taaaarrrr!  
(The hyper beam fires into the air at Fearow. He barely dodges it.)  
  
Gary: Use razor wind on it, Fearow!  
  
Fearow: Fearooooww!  
(He creates a whirlwind. Then he dives it at Pupitar. The attack knocks Pupitar off the center platform. He jumps to the lowest platform.)  
  
Jeff: Good work, Pupitar! Now use sandstorm!  
  
Pupitar: Pupitaaarr!  
(He blows out a huge wind with sand in it.)  
  
Gary: Don't let it hit you, Fearow. Use whirlwind.  
  
Fearow: Roooooow!  
(Whirlwind blows the dirt out of the way.)  
  
Gary: Remember the plan. It can't fly and it's on the lowest platform. Knock it off and there's no place for it to go but down! Use fury attack!  
  
Fearow: Fearroooww! Roooww! Roooww!  
(He keeps diving and hitting Pupitar. Pupitar is pushed very close to the edge.)  
  
Jeff: Don't let him push you over, Pupitar! You have to do something to stop him!  
  
Pupitar: Pupiiiiii!  
(He starts to glow.)  
  
Gary: What's happening?   
  
Jeff: Pupitar is evolving!  
  
(Pupitar evolves to Tyranitar.)  
  
Gary: That can't be good. What is it?  
  
Pokedex: Tyranitar, the armor pokemon. Its body can be harmed by almost no kind of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble.   
  
Gary: Oh shit. That is not going to be easy to beat.  
  
Jeff: Great Tyranitar! You evolved just in time! Let's win this now!  
  
Tyranitar: Taaaaaaaaaarrrrrr! Tyrani?  
(The platform that he is on starts to wiggle. It then is crushed under his weight and he falls to the ground.)  
  
Referee: Tyranitar is unable to return to battling level. Victory for this match and the round go to Gary Oak and Fearow!  
  
Gary: Great job, Fearow! Let's get down there, now!  
  
Fearow: Rooooow!  
(He flies over and lands on Gary's platform. Gary climbs onto his back and they fly back to the ground and Misty.)  
  
Misty: You did it, Gary! Hey, I recognize this Fearow. It was one that Ash beat a couple years ago. It was when his Pidgeotto evolved. Pidgeot and Pikachu beat it, but it was still too strong for Ash to capture.   
  
Gary: What? Ash beat my Fearow before?   
  
Misty: Yeah, but it's doing great now. Congratulations!  
(She kisses him and they leave the stadium.)  
What field do you have next?   
  
Gary: Next, I have the steel field. And, Ash has the dark field.  
  
  
HOW WILL ASH AND GARY DO ON THEIR SECOND ROUND FIELDS? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Round Two

Chapter Twenty-Four: Round Two  
  
  
(Misty and Gary are getting ready for Gary's next match on the steel field. They are currently in the lobby of a hotel on the island. Gary is sitting in a chair looking at his pokedex.)  
  
Misty: Are you ready, Gary?   
  
Gary: Yeah.  
  
Misty: So you have all your pokemon selected?  
  
Gary: Yeah.  
(He still doesn't look up from the pokedex.)  
  
Misty: What are you doing on that thing?!  
  
Gary: (looks up) I'm looking at data on Celebi.  
  
Misty: Celebi, why Celebi?  
  
Gary: He sacrificed himself to save us all. And, when we were fighting, it seemed like he was linked directly to me. Do you remember what he said?  
  
Misty: No.  
  
Gary: The last thing he said was,"Claim the legacy." I've been trying to figure out what he meant by that.  
  
(Misty sits down next to him.)  
  
Misty: Did you find out anything?  
  
Gary: Yeah, I did. I started to look at Celebi's evolution line. Do you remember that he said that he was once a pokemon? He said that he had evolved to that powerful from after a lot of time. But he was no longer a part of our universe when he did evolve.   
  
Misty: Yeah, I guess that I remember that stuff.   
  
Gary: I backtracked the evolution line and found that he is an advanced form of Eevee.  
  
Misty: Eevee!?  
  
Gary: Yeah. It can go from Eevee to Espeon to Mew, which is a very rare pokemon, to a mega form of Mewtwo or Celebi. Have you ever heard of Mewtwo?  
  
Misty: Yeah, we encountered him once and barely stopped him from destroying the world. He was driven to that by Team Rocket. I think that he was the pokemon that you fought at Viridian Gym.  
  
Gary: That was Mewtwo, huh? Well, I found that hardly any Eevees even make it to an ultimate form. But this one somehow managed to make it to the most powerful possible mega form.   
  
Misty: Wow, it sounds fascinating. But we don't have time. Your battle o the steel field starts in ten minutes.   
  
Gary: You're right. Let's go!  
(They both run out of the hotel.)  
  
  
AT THE STEEL FIELD...  
  
  
Gary: Whoa, this is an awesome course! What does the site have to say about it?  
(He holds up the pokedex.)  
The Steel Field: The field is made entirely of steel. There are randomly placed steel spikes and holes throughout the field. There are also four very large spikes that have a steel wire connecting them that is wide enough for small pokemon to be on.  
  
Misty: This one is going to be hard.  
  
Gary: I know. But, that's what makes it fun.  
  
Misty: Good luck, Gary.  
  
Gary: Thanks.  
  
(He goes over to the trainer platform and climbs up it.)  
  
Announcer: AND NOW FOR THE SECOND ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN JACK BEAUFORD AND GARY OAK! EACH TRAINER CAN USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.  
  
Gary: Okay, Tyrogue go!  
(Tyrogue appears on the field.)  
  
Tyrogue: TTYyyyyyrogue!  
  
Jack: That little thing? It'll be no match for Rhyhorn. Go!  
(Rhyhorn appears on the field.)  
  
Rhyhorn: Rhyyyyyy!  
  
(Both pokemon approach the center.)  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Jack Beauford's Rhyhorn and Gary Oak's Tyrogue. Begin!  
  
Jack: Rhyhorn, start off with a take down attack!  
  
Rhyhorn: Rhyyyyy!  
(He charges at Tyrogue.)  
  
Gary: Tyrogue, use your strength attack!  
  
Tyrogue: Tyyyy!  
(He stops Rhyhorn in his tracks.)  
  
Jack: What?! Rhyhorn no!  
  
Gary: Now Tyrogue, use mach punch!  
  
Tyrogue: Rogue!  
(He punches Rhyhorn very hard.)  
  
Jack: Rhyhorn, use earthquake!  
  
Rhyhorn: Hoorrrnn!  
(He slams against the ground. It has no effect.)  
  
Jack: What?  
  
Gary: The course is made of steel. It can't be shaken! Fnish this Rhyhorn off with your roc smash attack, Tyrogue!  
  
Tyrogue: TyyyRogue!  
(He slams on Rhyhorn and cracks a layer of his rock.)  
  
Referee: Rhyhorn is out of the match. Victory goes to Tyrogue.  
  
Gary: Great job, Tyrogue!  
  
Tyrogue: Tyy...  
  
Gary: Huh, you're evolving!  
  
(Tyrogue starts to glow and becomes a new pokemon.)  
  
Gary: What is that?  
  
Pokedex: Hitmontop, the handstand pokemon. It launches kicks while spinning. If it spins at high speed, it may bore its way into the ground.   
  
Gary: Cool!   
  
Jack: Go Slugma!  
(Slugma appears on the field.)  
  
Gary: This one won't be easy.  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Jack Beauford's Slugma and Gary Oak's Hitmontop. Begin!  
  
Jack: Slugma, use your ember attack on the entire field! Get it too hot for that thing to set foot on!  
  
Slugma: Maaaaa!  
(Embers shoot out.)  
  
Gary: Hitmontop start spinning!  
  
Hitmontop: Hitmon!  
(He starts to spin on his head.)  
  
Jack: What is he doing?  
  
Gary: With Hitmontop spinning at such a high speed, he is immune to whatever the ground conditions are! Hitmontop! Use rapid spin!  
  
Hitmontop: Montop!  
(He starts to spin very fast and flies into the air toward Slugma.)  
  
Jack: Slugma, use your harden attack!  
  
Slugma: Sluuug!  
(He hardens. Hitmontop hits him and barely does damage.)  
  
Gary: Damn!   
  
Jack: Now that you're hard, Slugma, use your rock slide attack!  
  
Slugma: Ugmaaaa!  
(He starts to roll toward Hitmontop.)  
  
Gary: Hitmontop, use your rock smash attack!  
  
Hitmontop: Montop!  
(He cracks slugma's hardened shell.)  
  
Gary: Now Hitmontop, use your quick attack!  
  
Jack: Use flamethrower, Slugma!  
  
Slugma: Sluuuug! Sluuuug! Sluuuugg! Sluuugg!  
  
Gary: Keep it up, Hitmontop! Use your agility!  
  
Hitmontop: Hitmon!  
(He starts jumping all over the place.)  
  
Jack: Slugma, use your smog attack!  
  
Slugma: Maaaaa!  
(A gray gas starts to spray out of him.)  
  
Gary: Use your rapid spin to blow it away!  
  
Hitmontop: Montooooooop!  
(He spins around very rapidly. The smog is cleared in the whirlwind.)  
  
Gary: Now finish it off, Hitmontop! Use your hidden power!  
  
Hitmontop: HiittmooonTTTOOOOPPP!  
(Multiple balls of energy shoot out of Hitmontop toward Slugma.)  
  
Jack: Use your acid armor, Slugma!  
  
Slugma: Sluuug!  
(He activates his acid armor, but the hidden power still hits him hard.)  
  
Referee: Slugma is unable to battle. Victory goes to Hitmontop.  
  
Gary: One more, Hitmontop!  
  
Jack: Time to take to the air. No fighting pokemon can beat a flyer! Go Skarmory!  
(Skarmory appears on the field.)  
  
Skarmory: Skaaaaarrr!  
  
Gary: What is that thing?  
  
Pokedex: Skarmory, the armor bird pokemon. Its sturdy wings look heavy, but they are actually hollow and light, allowing it to fly freely in the sky. The feathers that it sheds are very sharp. It is said that people once used the feathers as swords.  
  
Gary: A steel and flying type. This isn't going to be easy for Hitmontop.   
  
Referee: This is a battle between Jack Beauford's Skarmory and Gary Oak's Hitmontop. Begin!  
  
Jack: Get into the air, Skarmory!  
  
Skarmory: Skaaaaar!  
(He shrieks as he flies into the air.)  
  
Jack: Now, start diving at Hitmontop!  
  
Skarmory: Skaaaarr!  
(He starts to dive down at Hitmontop.)  
  
Gary: Hitmontop, use your detect attack!  
  
Hitmontop: Mooontop!  
  
Gary: Now, jump onto Skarmory's back.  
  
Hitmontop: Hitmooooooon!  
(He jumps onto Skarmory's back while he is stunned from detect.)  
  
Skarmory: Skaaaaar!  
(He tries hard to shake Hitmontop off.)  
  
Gary: Don't fall off. Use your endure attack!  
  
Jack: Get that thing off of you, Skarmory! Use your sky attack and take that thing too high to even breathe!  
  
Skarmory: Skaaaaaar!  
(He starts to glow.)  
  
Gary: Quick, before he charges! Use triple kick!  
  
Hitmontop: Hitmon Top! Top! Top!  
(He spins around very quickly and keeps on kicking Skarmory's head. Skarmory starts to fall to the ground.)  
  
Gary: Now finish it off with a high jump kick!  
  
Hitmontop: Hitmon Toooooop!  
(He jumps and kicks Skarmory hard as he falls to the ground. Hitmontop lands on the cable between the four large spikes.)  
  
Jack: Skarmory get up! Skarmory?  
  
Referee: Skarmory is out of the match. Victory for this battle and the round go to Hitmontop and Gary Oak!  
  
  
ASH'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Ash is ready for his battle in the dark field. He has chosen the pokemon that he thinks will help him the most. When he walks into the arena, he just sees a normal field. But, it is inside and surrounded with some sort of clear material.  
  
Ash: What is that stuff, Brock?  
  
Brock: It's probably to protect the audience and trainers from these pokemon attacks.  
  
Ash: Let's go, Pikachu.  
(They both get up onto the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A SECOND ROUND MATCH BETWEEN RALPH BROOKS AND ASH KETCHUM! EACH TRAINER CAN USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.  
  
Ash: I thought that this was supposed to be that dark field. Where's that darkness?  
  
(The lights go totally out and the arena is pitch black.)  
  
Ash: I can't see a thing now. This will be harder that I thought.  
  
Referee: Trainers, choose your pokemon.  
  
Ash: If I can't see, then hopefully Noctowl can. Noctowl go!  
(Shiny noctowl appears on the field.)  
  
Ralph: Persian go!  
(Persian appears on the field.)  
  
Ash: I heard him say Persian. Those things can move almost as silently as Noctowl!  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ralph Brooks' Persian and Ash Ketchum's Noctowl. Begin!  
  
Ash: How does he know when a pokemon faints?  
  
Brock: They have heat sensors.  
  
Ash: Okay. Noctowl, I know that you can see in here. So, I'm counting on you a lot. Start things off with a peck attack!  
  
Noctowl: Owwll!  
(He dives at Persian.)  
  
Ralph: Persian, intercept it with fury swipes!  
  
Persian: Rooow!  
  
(Noctowl pulls away before he is hit.)  
  
Ralph: Persian use your thunderbolt!  
  
Persian: Roooow!  
(A bolt of light shoots into the arena.)  
  
Ash: Noctowl, look out!  
  
Noctowl: NNooocctt...  
(He faints.)  
  
Referee: Noctowl is out of the match. Victory goes to Persian.   
  
Ash: Noctowl return! If seeing in the dark didn't work, then it's time to light this place up! Go Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He jumps into the field.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Ralph Brooks' Persian. Begin!  
  
Ralph: Persian use your thunderbolt again.   
  
Ash: Pikachu use your thunderbolt!   
  
Persian: Roooowww!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUU!  
  
(Both use thunderbolt, but Pikachu's easily overpowers Persian's and he is hit badly.)  
  
Ash: Whoa, the pokedex is still linked to Pikachu. Just like in the Digital World. Pikachu use your quick attack on it!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He uses quick attack on Persian and knocks him out.)  
  
Referee: Persian is out of the match. Victory goes to Pikachu.  
  
Ralph: I've got to utilize the darkness. Sneasel go!  
(Sneasel appears on the field.)  
  
Sneasel: Sneeees!  
  
Ash: What is that?  
  
Pokedex: Sneasel, the sharp claw pokemon. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. This cunning Pokémon hides under the cover of darkness, waiting to attack its prey.  
  
Ash: A dark type. I hate those. Be really careful, Pikachu.   
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Ralph Brooks' Sneasel. Begin!  
  
Ralph: Use your faint attack, Sneasel!  
  
Sneasel: Sneeeee!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use flash!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(The entire arena flashes up for a couple seconds. Sneasel is nowhere to be seen. Then it goes dark again.)  
  
Ash: They can disappear with faint attack. You can't see anything, Pikachu. Fill the entire place up with electricity!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHHHHUUUUUUUUUU!  
(He starts using thunder to gather electricity all over the field.)  
  
Ralph: Now Sneasel, use slash!  
  
Sneasel: Sneee!  
(He appears from the darkness and extends his claws. He then slash Pikachu hard. No electricity hits him. It fades away and goes back to the dark.)  
  
Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle. Sneasel is the winner!  
  
Ash: Pikachu! I'm coming!  
(He jumps in and picks Pikachu off the ground.)  
  
Ralph: One more, Sneasel!  
  
Ash: What can I use against that thing now? I have to keep the place lit. My best option is Charizard. Charizard, I choose you!  
(Charizard appears on the field.)  
  
Charizard: Rrrraaaaaahhh!  
  
Ralph: What? No! I'm really going to need strategy against that thing.  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Charizard and Ralph Brooks' Sneasel. Begin!  
  
Ralph: Sneasel, use faint attack.  
  
Sneasel: Sneee!  
(He disappears.)  
  
Ash: Charizard, don't let him fool you. Use ember all over the field!  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhhhhhh!  
(He spins around in a circle and covers the field in them. Sneasel comes out of hiding in one corner.)  
  
Ash: Finish it with a flamethrower!  
  
Charizard: Rrraaaaahhhh!  
(He fires a flamethrower at Sneasel. It hits him hard and he faints.)  
  
Referee: Sneasel is out of the match! Victory goes to Charizard.  
  
Ash: Great work!   
  
Ralph: What can I use to beat that thing? My only choice is, Misdreavus go!  
(Misdreavus appears on the field.)  
  
Misdreavus: Miiiisdreeee!  
  
Ash: A ghost pokemon! Charizard don't let your guard down!  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ralph Brooks' Misdreavus and Ash Ketchum's Charizard. Begin!  
  
Ash: Charizard use flamethrower!  
  
Charizard: RaaahhhH!  
(Flamethrower fires at Misdreavus.)  
  
Ralph: Use your protect attack!  
  
Misdreavus: Dreeeee!  
(A wall of stars appear in front of him. Flamethrower is blocked.)  
  
Ash: Why won't you ever attack?! Charizard, use your dragon rage on Misdreavus!  
  
Charizard: RRRraaaaaahhhhh!  
(He fires a large dragon rage. It hits Misdreavus hard.)  
  
Ralph: Misdreavus, use pain split!  
  
Misdreavus: Misdreeee!  
  
Charizard: (in pain) AAahhhh!  
  
Ash: What's going on?  
  
Pokedex: Pain split, this move unique to Misdreavus equals out all damage between it and its opponent.   
  
Ash: So in a way, Charizard was hit by his own attack.   
  
Ralph: Use your confuse ray, Misdreavus!  
  
Misdreavus: Dreeeevus!  
  
Ash: Charizard, fly away!  
  
Charizard: Raahhhh!  
(He flies away from the confuse ray.)  
  
Ralph: Use Psybeam, Misdreavus!  
  
Misdreavus: Dreee!  
(Psybeam fires and hits Charizard. He falls to the floor.)  
  
Ralph: End it now, Misdreavus. Use you hidden power!  
  
Ash: NO! Charizard, use fire spin, quick!  
  
Charizard: RRaaahhh!  
(He shoots a fire spin at Misdreavus. He is unable to escape and faints.)  
  
Referee: Misdreavus is out of the match. Victory for this match and round go to Charizard and Ash Ketchum!   
  
Ash: Another great battle, Charizard!  
  
  
HOW WILL ASH AND GARY FARE IN ROUND THREE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Round Three

Chapter Twenty-Five: Round Three  
  
  
Ash has entered the steel field and is marveling at it in much the same way that Gary did.  
  
Ash: Look at that, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika.  
  
Brock: This is going to be a really strange course to battle on, Ash. I hope that you're up to it.   
  
Ash: Of course I am!   
  
Brock: I wasn't insulting you. I just was making sure that you're prepared.  
  
Ash: Well, I am. Let's go, Pikachu.  
  
(They both walk away from Brock and climb up onto the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A THIRD ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND KEVIN CAREY. EACH TRAINER MAY USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.   
  
Ash: Okay, the first match. Go Bayleef!  
(Bayleef appears on the field.)  
  
Bayleef: Bayle!  
  
Kevin: Go Machoke!   
(Machoke appears on the field.)  
  
Machoke: Machooo!  
  
Referee: This is a battle between Ash Ketchum's Bayleef and Kevin Carey's Machoke. Begin!  
  
Ash: Bayleef, use your razor leaf attack!  
  
Bayleef: Bayyyleef!  
(Razor leaves fire.)  
  
Kevin: Machoke, block it with your focus energy attack!  
  
Machoke: Chooke!  
(He starts to glow and the leaves bounce right off of him.)  
  
Kevin: Now, use your cross chop attack!  
  
Ash: Bayleef! Use your vine whip to pull yourself onto the cables above you!  
  
Bayleef: Bayleee!  
(He extends the vines out of his next and reaches up for the cable.)  
  
Ash: Faster Bayleef!  
  
(Bayleef pulls himself out of reach just in time. Machoke slides on the steel and falls into one of the pits upside down.)  
  
Ash: Stay there, Bayleef. Now charge up your solar beam!  
  
Bayleef: Baaaayyyyy!  
(He starts absorbing sunlight.)  
  
Kevin: Machoke, get out of there!  
  
(Machoke is unable to flip himself out of the pit.)  
  
Ash: Almost ready, Bayleef?  
  
Bayleef: Bay!  
  
Ash: Great! Fire the solar beam at Machoke!   
  
Kevin: Machoke, do something!  
  
Bayleef: Bayleeeeeeeef!  
(The solar beam fires.)  
  
Machoke: Chooooo!  
(He launches himself into the air pushing against the bottom of the pit with his arms. The solar beam hits the steel and is reflected back at Bayleef. He is knock off the cable to the ground.)  
  
Ash: No! Bayleef get up!  
  
Bayleef: Bayyy!  
(He is weakened.)  
  
Kevin: Now hot it with a mega punch attack!  
  
Machoke: Machooo!  
(He punches Bayleef hard.)  
  
Referee: Bayleef is out of the match. Victory goes to Machoke!  
  
Ash: Bayleef return! Get in there, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He jumps onto the field.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Kevin Carey's Machoke. Begin!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, get out of his hitting range! Run up the large spike and onto the cable!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
(He runs up one of the four large spikes and onto the long cable.)  
  
Kevin: What is he hoping to achieve by running up there?  
  
Machoke: Machoke?  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCCHHUUUUUU!  
(The thunder bolt goes through the cables, down the spikes and covers the entire field.)  
  
Kevin: Machoke! No!  
  
(The electricity hits Machoke and he is out instantly.)  
  
Referee: Machoke is out of the match. Victory goes to Pikachu!  
  
Kevin: He wants electricity? Fine! Go Electrode!  
(Electrode appears on the field.)  
  
Electrode: Electrode!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Kevin Carey's Electrode. Begin!  
  
Ash: Pikachu: Use thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUUUUUU!  
(The thunder bolt goes through the cables, down the spikes and covers the entire field.)  
  
Kevin: Electrode use mirror coat!  
  
Electrode: Elect!  
(The thunderbolt bounces off of him back to Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, jump to the ground!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He jumps off of the cable to the ground.)  
  
Ash: Electric attacks won't work with this thing. I've got it! Pikachu, get Electrode to chase after you and run toward me!  
  
Pikachu: Pika?  
  
Ash: Just do it.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. (at Electrode) Pika Pika! Pikachu!  
  
Electrode: Electrode? Electrode!  
(He starts chasing after Pikachu for teasing him.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika pi! Pikachu?  
  
Ash: Just keep running towards me!  
  
(Pikachu keeps running with Electrode rolling only a few inches behind him.)  
  
Kevin: What's he doing?  
  
Ash: Now jump Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He leaps into the air. Electrode falls into one of the large pits.)  
  
Kevin: No!  
  
Ash: There's no way that he can get out now.  
  
Pikachu: Pika...  
  
Ash: No! Save your power for the next match. Electrode isn't going anywhere.  
  
Referee: Electrode is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner!  
  
Kevin: Only one more. I didn't want it to have to come to this. Steelix go!  
(Steelix appears on the field.)  
  
Steelix: Yeeeeee!  
  
Ash: No! Not that!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Kevin Carey's Steelix. Begin!  
  
Ash: Pikachu get up onto the wires!   
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
(He quickly runs up a large spike onto the wires.)  
  
Kevin: Like that is too high for Steelix? Get him Steelix!  
  
Ash: Pikachu use your most powerful thunder!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUUUUUU!  
(The thunder completely covers the field and goes all through the stadium. When it all hits Steelix, it does no damage at all.)  
  
Kevin: Now to get rid of the Pikachu. Steelix use your crunch attack!  
  
Steelix: Yeeeee!  
(He opens his mouth wide and gets ready to bite Pikachu.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He runs away and back to the trainer platform.)  
  
Referee: Pikachu has retreated. Victory goes to Steelix!  
  
Ash: I know that there was no way that you could have beaten that Steelix, Pikachu. Good try.  
  
Brock: I guess it's time for Charizard, huh?   
  
Ash: He may work. But I've got a better plan. Go Totodile!  
(Totodile appears on the field.)  
  
Totodile: Totodile!  
  
Brock: What? Totodile?  
  
Kevin: He thinks that thing can beat Steelix?  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Totodile and Kevin Carey's Steelix. Begin!  
  
Kevin: Take that little thing out, Steelix.  
  
Ash: Totodile hop up on one of the spikes and start dancing!   
  
Totodile: Toto!  
(He jumps onto the nearest spike and starts twirling on it.)  
  
Kevin: What is he doing?  
  
(Steelix dives at Totodile, but Totodile just jumps to the next spike and Steelix hurts himself.)  
  
Kevin: Keep going at it, Steelix!   
  
(Steelix keeps on diving at Totodile, and he keeps on dodging the attacks. It wears Steelix down a lot.)  
  
Ash: Totodile, jump into that small pit next to you!  
  
Totodile: Dile!  
(He jumps into a narrow, but deep pit.)  
  
Kevin: You've got him now, Steelix. Grab him out of the hole!  
  
Steelix: Yeeee!  
  
(He starts to go at the hole, but it is too narrow for his head to fit in.)  
  
Kevin: Try to crack the steel with your crunch attack!  
  
(Steelix opens his mouth wide to prepare for the attack.)  
  
Ash: Now Totodile! Use water gun!  
  
Totodile: Totodile!  
(He sprays water into Steelix's mouth and it goes through his entire body. Steelix collapses in pain.)  
  
Referee: Steelix is out of the match. Victory for this battle and the round go to Totodile and Ash Ketchum!  
  
(Totodile jumps out of the hole and starts dancing all over Steelix. The crowd starts applauding him.)  
  
Ash: Great work Totodile!  
  
  
GARY'S BATTLE...  
  
  
When Gary sees the fire field, he is dumbfounded. The gigantic flamethrowers are bigger than he expected. He and Misty approach the trainer platform.  
  
Misty: Do you think that you're ready for this field?   
  
Gary: Yeah. Like I said in the first round, I'm much better at ground battles.  
  
Misty: Well, good luck.  
(She kisses him and walks over to the side bench with Togepi.)  
  
Gary: Well, let's start this thing.  
(He climbs up onto the platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A THIRD ROUND MATCH BETWEEN GARY OAK AND TOM BRIGGS. EACH TRAINER MAY USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.  
  
Tom: Go Quagsire!  
(Quagsire appears on the field.)  
  
Quagsire: Quaag!  
  
Gary: I think that I should stick with a fire type. Go Arcanine!  
(Arcanine appears on the field.)  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Gary Oak's Arcanine and Tom Briggs' Quagsire. Begin!  
  
Gary: We've beaten plenty of water pokemon before, Arcanine! This one should be no problem!  
  
Tom: Use your water gun Quagsire!  
  
Quagsire: Quaaag!  
(Water gun shoots out.)  
  
Gary: Stop it with your flamethrower!  
  
Arcanine: Arcc!  
(Flamethrower shoots out.)  
  
Tom: Spray harder! Come on!  
  
(The flamethrower overpowers the water gun and hits Quagsire.)  
  
Gary: Now Arcanine, use your fire blast on it!  
  
Arcanine: Arcc!  
(He fires a fire blast right at Quagsire and hits him hard.)  
  
Tom: Get up, Quagsire!  
  
Gary: Quick, use extreme speed!  
  
Arcanine: Arrrrrrc!  
(He slams right into Quagsire and propels him into Tom's trainer platform.)  
  
Referee: Quagsire is out of the battle. Victory goes to Arcanine!  
  
Gary: Good job, Arcanine.  
  
Tom: Uhh. Quagsire return! He likes fire pokemon so much? Go Rapidash!  
(Rapidash appears on the field.)  
  
Rapidash: NNnnnhhhhh!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Gary Oak's Arcanine and Tom Briggs' Rapidash. Begin!  
  
Tom: Rapidash use your stomp attack!  
  
Rapidash: Nnnnnhhhhh!  
(He starts to charge at Arcanine.)  
  
Gary: Arcanine use your fire spin to stop it!  
  
Arcanine: Arrccc!  
(He shoots out fire and it surrounds Rapidash. But Rapidash just plows right through it. He jumps on Arcanine and stomps on him.)  
  
Gary: Arcanine, no!  
  
Tom: Now Rapidash, use body slam!  
  
Rapidash: Nnnnhhhhh!  
(He slams down on Arcanine and hurts him badly. Arcanine is now pinned to the ground.)  
  
Tom: Finish it off with a horn drill!  
  
Rapidash: Nnnnhhhh!  
(His horn starts to spin as he slowly lowers his head to Arcanine.)  
  
Gary: Don't let it hit you Arcanine! Use hyper beam!  
  
Arcanine: Arrrrrrrrrrrrccc!  
(Hyper beam fires right at Rapidash's face and hits him hard.)  
  
Referee: Rapidash is out of the match. Victory goes to Arcanine!  
  
Gary: You got beat up pretty badly, Arcanine. Do you want to rest?  
  
Arcanine: (shakes his head) Arc!  
  
Gary: If you say so. Go get him!  
  
Tom: My last shot. Go Donphan!  
(Donphan appears on the field.)  
  
Donphan: Phhaaa!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Gary Oak's Arcanine and Tom Briggs' Donphan. Begin!  
  
Tom: I'm counting on you, Donphan!   
  
Gary: Arcanine is weakened, but Donphan can't last long in these flames. His thick skin will protect him some.   
  
Tom: Use your rollout, Donphan!  
  
Donphan: Phaaaan!  
(He curls up and starts rolling toward Arcanine.)  
  
Gary: Use your extreme speed attack on it!  
  
Arcanine: Arrcc!  
(He starts charging toward Donphan.)  
  
Gary: Use flame wheel!  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(He surrounds himself in fire right before he collides with Donphan. The collision leaves both pokemon very weak.)  
  
Tom: Use earthquake, Donphan!  
  
Donphan: Phaan!  
(He slams the ground and creates a shockwave.)  
  
Gary: Jump over it!  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(He jumps up high and lands in the center of the field.)  
  
Gary: There's no way that thing can hold on much longer. The fire's got to be eating away at it. Arcanine, use dragon rage!  
  
Arcanine: Aarrrrrrrrrccccc!  
(A twister starts in the fire and gains power as it moves toward Donphan. Donphan is too scared to move.)  
  
Tom: Donphan, do something! Use endure!  
  
Donphan: Phhhhaaan!  
(He curls up just as the dragon rage hits him. He is knocked into one of the flamethrowers and is shot into the air from it.)  
  
Gary: There's no way that he'll be able to battle after that.  
  
(Donphan lands and uncurls. He is still capable of battling.)  
  
Gary: What? It must've been the endure attack. He doesn't have much HP left then. Arcanine, use fire spin to finish it off.   
  
Arcanine: arrccc!  
(He shoots fire spin and hits Donphan.)  
  
Tom: Donphan no!  
  
(The fire spin completely takes away Donphan's remaining energy.)  
  
Referee: Donphan is unable to battle. Victory for this match and the round go to Arcanine and Gary Oak!  
  
(Arcanine collapses in exhaustion.)  
  
Gary: Great work, Arcanine. Return! One more round in the elemental fields.  
  
  
HOW WILL ASH AND GARY DO IN ROUND FOUR? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Round Four

Chapter Twenty-Six: Round Four:   
  
  
There is one round left on the elemental fields. Ash is assigned to the air field and Gary to the dark field. Gary's battle is ready to start, and he is looking forward to it.  
  
Gary: The last match of the elemental fields.  
  
Misty: And the dark field should be your best yet.  
  
Gary: Yeah. Well, time to start.  
(He climbs up onto the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A FOURTH ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN GARY OAK AND MANDY THE MAGNIFICENT. EACH TRAINER CAN USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.   
  
Mandy: It is time for the great Mandy the Magnificent's great comeback. Once again shall I be victorious.   
  
Misty: Gary, this guy is the first person that Ash fought in the Indigo League.   
  
Gary: The one that he beat with his Krabby?  
  
Misty: Yeah. But don't count him out because of that.  
  
Gary: I won't.  
  
(The arena goes black.)  
  
Mandy: For his first pokemon, Mandy the Magnificent shall choose Exeggutor! With his psychic powers, he will not need to see in the dark.  
(Exeggutor appears on the field.)  
  
Exeggutor: Exeggutor!  
  
Gary: Hah. No problem for Umbreon. Go!  
(Umbreon appears on the field.)  
  
Umbreon: Umbr!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Gary Oak's Umbreon and Mandy, who refuses to give his last name, 's Exeggutor. Begin!  
  
Mandy: Exeggutor track it with your psychic powers.  
  
Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Exeggutor?  
  
Gary: Yeah right. No psychic powers can effect Umbreon! Umbreon use your shadow ball attack!  
  
Umbreon: Ummmmmm Breon!  
(Shadow ball fires at Exeggutor.)  
  
Exeggutor: Exeggutor!  
  
Mandy: Exeggutor, use your egg bomb attack all over the place!  
  
Exeggutor: Exeggutor! Exeggutor! Exeggutor!  
  
Gary: Umbreon use faint attack to dodge it.  
  
Umbreon: Umbr!  
(He disappears.)  
  
Mandy: Exeggutor stay on the lookout for him.  
  
Gary: Use your confuse ray on it!  
  
Umbreon: Umbreon!  
(Confuse ray fires.)  
  
Exeggutor: Exeggutor?  
  
Mandy: Exeggutor don't let it beat you! Use your barrage attack!   
  
Exeggutor: Exeggutor!  
(He starts launching balls into the air.)  
  
Gary: Umbreon stay still.  
  
(Exeggutor's barrage attack hits himself in confusion. He falls to the ground.)  
  
Referee: Exeggutor is out of the match. Victory goes to Umbreon!  
  
Mandy: That was a disgrace, Exeggutor. Return! For his next pokemon, Many the Magnificent shall choose one that has no problem in the dark. Crobat go!  
(Crobat appears on the field.)  
  
Crobat: Croooo!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Gary Oak's Umbreon and Mandy's Crobat. Begin!  
  
Gary: This one will be harder, Umbreon. Utilize the darkness!  
  
Umbreon: Umb!  
  
Mandy: Never let it out of your sight, Crobat. Use your super sonic attack to track it.   
  
Crobat: Crooooo!  
  
Gary: We can't hide from this thing. You have to do an all-out fight.  
  
Mandy: Crobat, use your steel wing attack on it.  
  
Gary: Counter it with your iron tail attack!  
  
(Both harden themselves and dive at each other. The tail hits the wings and Umbreon is thrown against a wall.)  
  
Mandy: Now Crobat, use giga drain.  
  
Crobat: Crooo!  
(He flies over to Umbreon and gets ready to bite him.)  
  
Gary: Umbreon now! Use flash!  
  
Umbreon: Ummb!  
(He closes his eyes and creates a huge flash of light, blinding Crobat.)  
  
Gary: Now, finish it with a quick attack!  
  
Umbreon: Umbr!  
(He charges at Crobat and rams him into a wall.)  
  
Mandy: No!  
  
Referee: Crobat is out of the battle. Victory goes to Umbreon!  
  
Mandy: Mandy the Magnificent only has one choice left. He must choose another dark pokemon. So, Mandy the Magnificent chooses Houndoom!  
(Houndoom appears on the field.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Gary Oak's Umbreon and Mandy's Houndoom. Begin!  
  
Gary: This one will definitely not be easy. Umbreon evade it with your faint attack!  
  
Mandy: Use your faint attack to track him!  
  
Gary: This won't do any good.  
  
Mandy: Houndoom use your flamethrower attack!  
  
Houndoom: Houuuunn!  
(Flamethrower shoots out.)  
  
Gary: Umbreon use double team!   
  
Umbreon: Umbreon!  
(He splits into many forms and evades the attack.)  
  
Mandy: Do not let him fool you, Houndoom. Use your swift attack on them all!  
  
Houndoom: Houndooom!  
(He shoots swift at all the Umbreons that he sees.)  
  
Gary: Umbreon, use toxic on him!  
  
Umbreon: Umbbb!  
(All of them cock their heads back and spray out poison on Houndoom.)  
  
Mandy: Poison won't stop you, Houndoom. Use your crunch attack on it!  
  
Houndoom: Hound!  
  
Gary: Umbreon get out of there!   
  
Umbreon: Uuuum!  
(Houndoom bites him hard.)  
  
Gary: Okay, I have to get in there myself.   
(He takes out his pokedex and turns it on.)  
This thing is still connected with Umbreon. I should be able to see what he sees and guide him better.   
  
Mandy: Finish him with a fire spin attack!  
  
Gary: There we go! I've got his vision on my screen. Umbreon, jump to the left!  
  
Umbreon: Umbr!  
(He jumps left.)  
  
Gary: Now use confuse ray on it!  
  
Umbreon: Breon!  
(Confuse ray shoots at Houndoom.)  
  
Mandy: What's happening in there? Houndoom don't let him hit you!  
  
(Houndoom jumps out of the way of Umbreon.)  
  
Gary: That didn't work. Keep Houndoom in sight, Umbreon.   
  
Mandy: Houndoom, use fire blast.  
  
Houndoom: Hoouundooomm!  
(Fire blast shoots right at Umbreon.)  
  
Gary: Faint attack!  
(Umbreon disappears.)  
Now use take down!  
  
Umbreon: Umb!  
(He reappears and slams on Houndoom.)  
  
Mandy: Get him underneath you!  
  
(The two start rolling around and Houndoom pins Umbreon to the ground.)  
  
Gary: No choice left. Umbreon use hyper beam!  
  
Umbreon: Ummmmmmbreeeeeeee!  
(Hyper beam fires right at Houndoom's face. He collapses on the ground.)  
  
Gary: Yes! He's down for good.  
  
Referee: Houndoom is out of the match. Victory for this match and the round go to Umbreon and Gary Oak!  
  
Gary: Yes, we make a great team, Umbreon.  
  
Announcer: WE HAVE JUST DISCOVERED THE LOSING TRAINER'S LAST NAME THAT HE REFUSED TO GIVE. HIS NAME IS MANDY FUZZIMANN.  
  
Gary: Fuzzimann? As if the name Mandy wasn't embarassing enough?   
  
Mandy: No! How did they find that out? I have been going as Mandy the Magnificent for years! I never wanted to hear Fuzzimann again! Wahhhhhh!  
(He runs out of the arena crying.)  
  
Gary: Great work, Umbreon. Return!  
  
  
ASH'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Ash: Finally! The air field! Let's go, Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Charizard go!  
(Charizard appears.)  
  
Charizard: Raaahhhh!  
  
Ash: Take us up to the trainer platform.  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhhh!  
  
(Ash and Pikachu get on his back and they fly up.)  
  
Ash: Right here. Charizard, I'm starting with you. Go to the center.  
  
Charizard: Raaahhhh!  
(He flies over to the center.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A FOURTH ROUND MATCH BETWEEN KAYLA CRYSTAL AND ASH KETCHUM. EACH TRAINER CAN USE UP TO THREE POKEMON.  
  
Kayla: So he has a Charizard? That'll be tough to beat. I think that I'll start with Xatu! Go!  
(Xatu appears on the field.)  
  
Xatu: Xa. Tu.  
  
Ash: What is that thing?  
  
Pokedex: Xatu, the mystic pokemon. They say that it stays still and quiet because it is seeing both the past and future at the same time.  
  
Referee: This is a match between Kayla Crystal's Xatu and Ash Ketchum's Charizard. Begin!  
  
Kayla: Xatu use your confuse ray!  
  
Xatu: Xa. Tu.  
(Confuse ray fires.)  
  
Ash: Charizard fly away!  
  
Charizard: Raahhh!  
(He flies out of reach of the confuse ray.)  
  
Ash: Now, use a flamethrower on it!  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhhh!  
(A huge flamethrower fires.)  
  
Kayla: Deflect it, Xatu.  
  
Xatu: Xa.  
(He uses his psychic powers to stop the flametrower.)  
  
Ash: Aaahh! Grab the thing, Charizard!  
  
Charizard: Raaahh!  
(He swoops down and grabs Xatu.)  
  
Ash: Now, use seismic toss.  
  
(Charizard starts to gain altitude to use seismic toss.)  
  
Kayla: Use teleport, Xatu.  
  
Xatu: Tu.  
(He teleports out of Charizard's arms and back on to the central platform.)  
  
Kayla: Now, use future sight.  
  
Xatu: Xa.   
(Nothing happens.)  
  
Ash: Now, Charizard! It's distracted! Use fire spin!  
  
Charizard: Raaaahahhhhh!  
(He surrounds Xatu in flames.)  
  
Xatu: Xa...  
(He falls over.)  
  
Referee: Xatu is out of the match. Charizard is the winner.  
  
Kayla: Good job. Return.  
(Xatu returns to the pokeball.)  
  
Ash: I hope that their are no more pokemon like that Xatu.  
  
Kayla: Slowking, I choose you.  
(Slowking appears on the field.)  
  
Slowking: Slooooow.  
  
Ash: She thinks that thing can beat Charizard?  
  
Referee: This is a match between Kayla Crystal's Slowking and Ash Ketchum's Charizard. Begin!  
  
Ash: Let's make this a quick battle, Charizard. Grab it and toss it to the ground.   
  
Charizard: Raaaaahh!  
(He swoops down and picks up Slowking.)  
  
Kayla: Just where I wanted him. Slowking, use disable.  
  
Slowking: Slooow.  
(He and Charizard stop in the air.)  
  
Ash: What are you doing?  
  
Kayla: Just wait and see.  
  
(An attack starts to hit the disabled Charizard.)  
  
Ash: What's happening?   
  
Kayla: Future sight is attacking.  
  
(The attack hurts Charizard badly.)  
  
Kayla: Now use mega punch on it.  
  
Slowking: Slow!  
(He punches the disabled Charizard. Charizard falls to the center platform while Slowking teleports there.)  
  
Referee: Charizard is out of the battle. Slowking is the winner!  
  
Ash: Whoa. Charizard return.   
  
Pikachu: Piiiiikkaaaa!  
(He starts charging.)  
  
Ash: No Pikachu. This is still and air field. I don't want you to fall off. Pidgeot go!  
(Pidgeot appears on the center platform.)  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Kayla Crystal's Slowking and Ash Ketchum's Pidgeot. Begin!  
  
Kayla: Slowking use your blizzard attack on it!  
  
Slowking: Sloooww!  
(An icy wind starts blowing from Slowking at Pidgeot.)  
  
Ash: Blow it back at him with your whirlwind!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeeeoooot!  
(He blows the blizzard back at Slowking and freezes him.)  
  
Ash: Now use your razor wind attack!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeeooooo!  
(He creates a whirlwind and dives down at the frozen Slowking.)  
  
Kayla: Use your confusion attack.  
  
(Slowking's eyes start to glow and he takes control of Pidgeot. He slams Pidgeot into the ice, breaking it. Then he keeps hitting Pidgeot with his wings.)  
  
Ash: Pidgeot return!  
  
Referee: Pidgeot has retreated. Victory goes to Slowking!  
  
Ash: If Pidgeot couldn't beat it, then there's no way that Noctowl or Heracross could. Get in there Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He jumps onto the center platform.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Kayla Crystal's Slowking and Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. Begin!  
  
Kayla: Alright Slowking, get ready to disable it and...  
  
(Pikachu is leaning his tail on Slowking. Slowking doesn't know what to do.)  
  
Pikachu: Piiiika CHHUUUUUU!  
(He uses thunderbolt and knocks Slowking out instantly.)  
  
Referee: Slowking is out of the match. Victory goes to Pikachu!  
  
Kayla: Slowking return! Fine, he wants to play with speed? Go Scizor!  
(Scizor appears on the field.)  
  
Scizor: Scizor!  
  
Referee: This is a match between Kayla Crystal's Scizor and Ash Ketchum's Pikachu. Begin!  
  
Ash: Pikachu use quick attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He charges at Scizor, hits him, and bounces off the armor.)  
  
Ash: A steel type. Pikachu use thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUU!  
  
Scizor: Scizor!   
(He easily dodges.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use agility!  
  
Kayla: Scizor, use you metal claw attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He starts circling the platform quickly.)  
  
Scizor: Scizor!  
(He sticks out his claw, hits Pikachu, and throws him over the edge.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Noooooo!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, pokevolve to: RAICHU!  
  
  
(Raichu uses his tail to grab onto the platform and snaps himself back up.)  
  
Ash: He...pokevolved? Here?  
  
Raichu: Raichu!  
  
Kayla: So he evolved, that won't stop us. Use focus energy!  
  
Scizor: Scizor!  
(He crouches and gathers energy.)  
  
Ash: Raichu, now's our chance. Use thunder on it!  
  
Kayla: Use hyper beam now!  
  
Raichu: RaaaaiiiiiCHHUUUUUU!  
(He fires a huge thunder attack.)  
  
Scizor: Scizooooor!   
(He fires hyper beam out of both claws.)  
  
(The two attacks meet and thunder overpowers hyper beam, and it hits Scizor hard.)  
  
Ash: Use your zap cannon on it now!  
  
Raichu: Raaaiiichuuu!  
(He shoots an orb of electricity at Scizor and knocks him out for good.)  
  
Referee: Scizor is out of the match. Victory for this match and the round go to Raichu and Ash Ketchum!  
  
Raichu: RaaaaaiiiiiI!  
(He starts to shoot electricity all over the place.)  
  
Ash: Raichu, what are you doing?  
  
Raichu: Raiiii!  
(He shoot a thunderbolt at Ash's platform.)  
  
Kayla: Stop him!   
  
Ash: (Pulls out Pikachu's pokeball) Raichu return!  
(The red beam shoots out, but Raichu shoots a thundershock at it and deflects it.)  
  
Raichu: RaaaaaiiiiChuu...  
(He runs out of energy, collapses, and returns to Pikachu.)  
  
Kayla: What happened to him? I've never seen an evolved pokemon go back to its pre-evolution.  
  
Ash: I don't know what happened to him. Noctowl! Go grab Pikachu and fly him down to the ground. I have to ask Oakemon about this.  
  
  
HOW WAS PIKACHU ABLE TO POKEVOLVE IN THIS WORLD? WHAT CAUSED HIM TO GO CRAZY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Round Five

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Round Five  
  
  
Ash has sent Pikachu to Oakemon's lab for an analysis. After Pikachu pokevolved without warning and went crazy in the stadium, Ash became very concerned. He is currently at a pokemon center looking at a television screen and talking to Professor Oak.  
  
Ash: So, did you find out anything?  
  
Oakemon: I can't explain it, Ash. There should be no way that Pikachu should be able to pokevolve in this dimension. It's almost as if some gate was ripped open in order for him to pokevolve. But, I haven't detected anything strange.  
  
Ash: And what about him going insane and attacking the stadium.   
  
Oakemon: I'm not sure about that either. It may be possible that he just became overwhelmed with the power.  
  
Ash: But he's pokevolved to Raichu in the Digital World a bunch of times.  
  
Oakemon: Like I said, Ash, I can't figure it out. I'm sending Pikachu back to you now. I'll keep a close eye on anymore possible Digital World disturbances.  
  
Ash: It was kind of lucky that he did pokevolve though. I probably would've lost the match if he hadn't.  
  
Oakemon: You're right. That may have something to do with it.   
  
Ash: What?  
  
Oakemon: Oh nothing. I found some information about your next match. Your next opponent will be Richie.  
  
Ash: Richie? The Richie that I lost to in the Pokemon League?  
  
Oakemon: Yes. He's done quite well this far.  
  
Ash: If Richie is going to be my opponent, send me Squirtle. He and I have a score to settle with Richie.  
  
Oakemon: Brock warned me about this new anger of yours. Don't let it cloud your judgment, Ash.  
  
Ash: Just send me Squirtle!   
  
Oakemon: There's no need to shout. I'm transporting him now.  
  
Ash: Good. I'll see you later.  
(He shuts off the screen before Oakemon can reply. Ash then picks Squirtle and Pikachu's pokeballs off of the transporter.)  
It's time for some revenge, guys.   
(He releases Pikachu.)  
  
  
GARY'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Having beaten all four element fields, Gary has made it into the top sixteen. These battles are all held in a stadium that has a normal field with a cross of water going though the center. There is a little island on the center of that where the pokemon start.   
  
Gary: Four more battles now.  
(He steps up onto the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A FIFTH ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN DAVE CLARK AND GARY OAK. EACH TRAINER MUST USE THREE POKEMON.  
  
Gary: What?  
  
Misty: In these rounds, the pokemon are released before the battle ad then sent in as the referee requests. He sets the rules for every individual battle. And, each pokemon fights one other. Whether he wins or loses, he can't fight anymore.  
  
Referee: Trainers, select and release three of your pokemon.  
  
Gary: I had no idea that it was going to be like this.  
  
Dave: Jolteon! Flareon! Vaporeon! GO!  
(All three appear on the field.)  
  
Gary: Yes! I know everything that these guys can do. Umbreon go! Arcanine go! Go Nidoking!  
(All three appear on the field.)  
  
Referee: Trainers send in your first pokemon. This will be a normal one on one battle.  
  
Dave: Jolteon go!  
  
Gary: Nidoking go!  
  
(Both approach the center of the field.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Dave Clark's Jolteon and Gary Oak's Nidoking. Now that the pokemon have been selected, they may not be switched. Begin!  
  
Dave: Use thunderbolt, Jolteon!  
  
Jolteon: Jolt!  
(He fires a thunderbolt at Nidoking.)  
  
Gary: Block it with your tail.  
  
Nidoking: Nido!  
(He swings his tail and blocks the thunderbolt.)  
  
Gary: Jolteon's weaknesses. He has low defense.  
  
Dave: Use your quick attack on it, Jolteon!  
  
Jolteon: Jolt!  
(He charges at Nidoking.)  
  
Gary: Let him hit you.  
  
Nidoking: Doooo!  
  
(Jolteon hits Nidoking's stomach and bounces off.)  
  
Dave: That thing has skin like steel.  
  
Gary: Use your earthquake attack!  
  
Nidoking: Nidoooo!  
(He starts stomping on the ground and throwing Jolteon off balance.)  
  
Gary: Now, use your thrash attack!  
  
Dave: No! Protect yourself with pin missile!  
  
Jolteon: Jooooooolt!  
(He shoots the pins out of him at Nidoking. It doesn't stop him.)  
  
Nidoking: Kiiinng!  
(He charges at Jolteon and starts hitting him with every limb of his body. Jolteon is thrown to the other side of the field with a smack of Nidoking's tail.)  
  
Referee: Jolteon is out of the battle. Victory goes to Nidoking. Trainers recall these two and send in you next 2 pokemon. This will be a tag team match.  
  
Gary: A tag team match? This won't be easy. Go Arcanine. Umbreon, I'm counting on you.  
  
Arcanine: Arc!   
  
Umbreon: Umbre!  
  
Dave: Get in there you two!  
  
Referee: This a tag team match between these four pokemon. Both of a trainer's pokemon must be knocked out before a victory is declared. A victory in this match will count as one victory. Begin!  
  
Dave: Vaporeon focus on the Arcanine. Flareon, you attack the Umbreon.  
  
Gary: He's splitting his guys up. Umbreon! Arcanine! Don't split up! Focus both of your abilities on one target. Vaporeon is more of a threat to Arcanine. Start with him!  
  
Flareon: Flare!  
(He shoots a flamethrower at Umbreon. Umbreon uses faint attack and disappears from the line of fire. He continues on toward Vaporeon.)  
  
Vaporeon: Pooooooorrr!  
(He shoots a water gun at Arcanine.)  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(He shoots a flamethrower at the water gun and manages to slow the attack down.)  
  
Dave: That's it, Vaporeon! Just keep shooting.  
  
Gary: He's only putting his attention on Vaporeon and Arcanine. He doesn't even notice that Umbreon isn't fighting Flareon. I've got to keep him from hearing my commands.  
(He pulls up his pokedex to interact with Umbreon.)  
Umbreon, uncloak right behind him and use your shadow ball attack.  
  
Umbreon: Umb!   
(He reappears.)  
Breeeeeeonn!  
(He fires shadow ball at Vaporeon. Vaporeon turns to defend himself.)  
  
Arcanine: Arccc!  
(He shoots a fire blast at Vaporeon.)  
  
Gary: Now both of you attack! Umbreon use your bite attack! Arcanine use your extreme speed!  
  
Umbreon: Umb!  
(He jumps at Vaporeon and bites him on the tail.)  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(He charges at Vaporeon and launches him into the air.)  
  
Dave: Flareon, do something to stop them!  
  
Gary: Just ignore Flareon. Both of you, finish the job with a hype beam attack!  
  
Umbreon: Umbbbbb!  
Arcanine: Arrrrrcccc!  
(Both fire a hyper beam at Vaporeon in the air.)  
  
Flareon: Flarrrrreeee!  
(He shoots a flamethrower at Umbreon. It hits him hard as his attention is on Vaporeon. Vaporeon falls to the ground, fainted.)  
  
Referee: Vaporeon is out of the match. Continue the battle!  
  
Gary: Now you can go after him.  
  
Dave: This isn't good. Flareon, use flamethrower on Umbreon!  
  
Flareon: Flaaaaare!  
(He shoots a flamethrower at Umbreon.)  
  
Umbreon: Umb!  
(He disappears and reappears on Flareon's back.)  
  
Dave: Use flame wheel!  
  
Flareon: Flaaaare!  
(He surrounds himself in fire and Umbreon is burned off.)  
  
Gary: Umbreon, use your confuse ray on it!  
  
Umbreon: Umb!  
(He shoots a confuse ray at Flareon.)  
  
Gary: Now Arcanine, use dragon rage!  
  
Arcanine: Arrrrccccc!  
(A whirlwind shoots at Flareon.)  
  
Dave: Flareon, block it with a fire blast!  
  
Flareon: Flaaaare!  
(He shoots a fire blast at the dragon rage and stops it.)  
  
Gary: Both of you, use your hidden power!  
  
Umbreon: Umb!  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(Both fire their hidden power at Flareon.)  
  
Dave: Block it with a reflect attack!  
  
Flareon: Flareon!  
(A barrier appears around him. The attacks go though and hit Flareon.)  
  
Dave: What?!  
  
Gary: Hidden power was a special attack. Reflect only helps with physical attacks. Learn more about your Eevee evolutions. Guys finish it with a shadow ball and a fire blast!  
  
Umbreon: Umbreon!  
(Shadowball fires.)  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(Fire blast fires.)  
  
Flareon: Reeonn.  
(The attacks both hit him hard and he is knocked out.)  
  
Referee: Flareon is out of the match. Victory for this round goes to Gary Oak!  
  
  
ASH'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Ash: A rematch with Richie. This time I'm ready and I won't hold back.  
  
Brock: Don't get too worked up, Ash. He was able to beat you before.  
  
Ash: That was Team Rocket's fault. They tired out Pikachu and Pidgeotto. If they would've been at full strength, I could have beaten him.  
  
Brock: If you say so, Ash.  
  
(Ash turns around quickly and stares at Brock.)  
  
Ash: Don't you ever doubt me. I know what I'm doing and I won't put up with crape from you.  
  
Brock: I'm going to sit in the stadium. You need some time to cool down.  
(He walks toward the entrance to the bleachers.)  
  
Ash: Come on, Pikachu.  
(They walk into the stadium and climb onto the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A FIFTH ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND RICHIE GANADOR. THESE TWO HAVE BATTLED ONCE BEFORE AT THE INDIGO LEAGUE IN THE FIFTH ROUND. RICHIE GANADOR WAS THE WINNER. HERE EACH TRAINER MUST USE THREE POKEMON.  
  
Richie: It's good to see you again, Ash!  
  
Ash: This time is going to be different. You won't beat me.  
  
Richie: Why would you think that? I was able to last time.   
  
Referee: Trainers, select and release your three pokemon.  
  
Richie: Happy, Zippo, and Sparky, Go!  
(Butterfree, Charmander, and Pikachu appear on the field.)  
  
Ash: It's to for some revenge. Squirte! Charizard! Pikachu! Go!  
(Charizard and Squirtle appear on the field. Pikachu jumps down with them.)  
  
Richie: He's still using that Charizard? It seemed like there was no way it would obey him then. Ha. I bet it still doesn't.  
  
Referee: Trainers, send in your first pokemon. This entire round will follow regular one on one battle rules.  
  
Richie: Happy, I'll start with you.  
  
Happy: Weeeee!  
  
Ash: Ready to get back at him, Squirtle?  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
  
Referee: This match is between Ash Ketchum's Squirtle and Richie Ganador's Butterfree. Now that the pokemon have been selected, the may not be recalled. Begin!  
  
Ash: Squirtle, use your water gun attack on it!   
  
Squirtle: Squuiiiittt!  
(He shoots a water gun at Happy and hits him.)  
  
Richie: Happy, use a tackle attack on it!  
  
Happy: Weeee!  
  
Ash: Withdraw!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He pulls into his shell.)  
  
Happy: Weee!  
(He slams into the shell.)  
  
Ash: Now Squirtle! Use hydro pump!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He sprays four continuous streams of water at Happy.)  
  
Richie: Use your sleep powder like you did last time!  
  
Ash: Squirtle, jump into the water!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He jumps into the nearby stream of water.)  
  
Richie: Use your psywave to separate the water!  
  
Ash: Use you rapid spin!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He withdraws into his shell and spins into the air, landing on Happy's back.)  
  
Ash: Now use your water gun to force Happy underwater!  
  
Squirtle: Squuuuiiiiirrrt!  
(He keeps spraying as Happy is pushed closer and closer to the water.)  
  
Richie: If he is pushed into the water, he'll be out of the match. Use solar beam to propel yourself up!  
  
Happy: Weeeee!  
(He starts to take in sunlight.)  
  
Ash: Faster Squitle! Use hydro pump on it!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He withdraw and shoots water out of all the hole in his shell until Happy is underwater.)  
  
Referee: Butterfree is out of the match. Victory goes to Squirtle! Trainer, recall your pokemon now.   
  
Ash: Great revenge, Squirtle. Return!  
  
Richie: Good try, Happy. Return!  
  
Referee: Trainers, select your next pokemon.  
  
Ash: Charizard and Pikachu can handle Zippo and Sparky. You go now, Charizard.  
  
Charizard: Raaaaaahhhh!  
(He flies to the center of the field.)  
  
Richie: Are you up for the Charizard, Zippo?  
  
Zippo: Charmander!  
(He walks toward the center.)  
  
Ash: He's sending a rookie pokemon in against it's ultimate form? What a moron.  
  
Referee: This is a match between Ash Ketchum's Charizard and Richie Ganador's Charmander. These pokemon may not be switched now. Begin!  
  
Richie: Use flamethrower, Zippo!  
  
Zippo: Chaaaaaarrr!  
(He shoots a tiny flamethrower that grazes Charizard's head.)  
  
Ash: Just like before. Show him a real flamethrower!  
  
Charizard: Raaaaaahhhh!  
(He shoots a flamethrower that chases Zippo around the field.)  
  
Richie: Zippo, keep running!  
  
Ash: I'm sick of this. Charizard, grab that thing and give it a seismic toss into the water.  
  
Charizard: RaaahhhH!  
(He starts flying and charges at Zippo.)  
  
Zippo: Chaaaaarrrrr!  
(He shoots a flamehtrower at Charizard's head, but it won't stop him. Charizard lifts him into the air and prepares for seismic toss.)  
  
Richie: Zippo, do something!  
  
Zippo: Chaaaaaaarrr!  
(He starts to slash at Charizard.)  
  
Richie: That's it! Use rage!  
  
Zippo: Char! Man! Der! Char! Man! Der! Char! Man! Der!  
(He keeps slashing, punching, and flaming Charizard.)  
  
Ash: That won't stop you, Charizard, just throw the thing!  
  
Charizard: Raahhh...  
(He throws Zippo, but Zippo grabs onto Charizard's tail and flips onto his head.)  
  
Ash: Charizard, get that thing off of you!  
  
Richie: Use your fire spin!  
  
Zippo: Chaaaarr!  
(He fire spins Charizard's head.)  
  
Richie: Now, use dragon rage on it!  
  
Zippo: Chaaaaarrrrrrr!  
(He fires a dragon rage at Charizard's head. Charizard looses control of his flight. Zippo jumps to the ground while Charizard dives into the water. He collapses in it.)  
  
Referee: Charizard is out of the match. Victory goes to Charmander!  
  
Ash: What?! That can't be!   
  
Richie: Great work, Zippo!  
  
Zippo: (celebrating) Charmander! Char?...  
(He starts to glow.)  
  
Richie: Zippo is evolving?  
  
(Zippo grows huge, wings sprout out from his body, and he grows large horns and claws.)  
  
Ash: He evolved to a Charizard?  
  
Announcer: THIS MAY BE A FIRST! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THIS! A POKEMON BEATING ITS THIRD FORM AND THEN EVOLVING TWICE AT ONCE! AMAZING!  
  
Zippo: Raaaaaahhh!  
(He starts to shoot flamethrowers everywhere.)  
  
Richie: Calm down, Zippo!  
  
(Zippo turns his head toward Richie and uses flamethrower at him. Richie ducks out of the way.)  
  
Richie: Zippo return!  
  
(Zippo is absorbed into his pokeball.)  
  
Ash: Hah! Now Richie has to figure out how to tame a Charizard. Have a fun year or so. Charizard return!  
  
(Charizard goes back into his pokeball.)  
  
Richie: Go Sparky!  
  
Ash: Go Pikachu!  
  
Referee: This is a match between both trainers' Pikachus. This battle will decide the winner.  
  
Both: Use thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUU!  
  
Sparky: PikaCHUUUUUU!  
  
(Both attacks arc into the sky and hit each other.)  
  
Ash: Now use zap cannon!  
  
Pikachu: CHHUUUUU!  
(He fires an orb of electricity at Sparky while he is fighting off Pikachu's thunderbolt. Sparky is hit by the attack and paralyzed.)  
  
Ash: Don't stop now. Show him who the superior Pikachu is! Use your thunder tail to knock him into the water!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(His tail illuminates with electricity and he hits Sparky into the water.)  
  
Ash: Now, give it your thunder attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pika! CHUUUUUU!  
(He uses thunder on the water and it hurts Sparky badly. Sparky tries to climb out of the water.)  
  
Ash: Use quick attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He charges at Sparky and pushes him back into the water. Then, Pikachu dips his tail into the water and uses thunderbolt. Sparky's body starts to float at the surface of the water.)  
  
Referee: Richie's Pikachu is out of the match. Victory goes to Ash Ketchum!  
  
Ash: Great work, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Richie: Sparky return!  
(He is absorbed into the pokeball.)  
Later, Ash. You heartless bastard.  
  
Ash: What was that about?  
  
Brock: You were way too hard on Sparky. Even though he was out of the match, you kept on attacking him. He almost died.   
  
Ash: I don't care. It was a pokemon battle. It's what you're supposed to do.  
  
Brock: You're starting to scare me, Ash.  
  
  
WILL ASH DRIVE AWAY BROCK AS WELL? HOW WILL BOTH DO IN ROUND SIX? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Round Six

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Round Six  
  
  
Ash is now on his sixth round battle. This is the first round where the trainers use six pokemon. If Ash wins in this round, there is only one more before the final match.  
  
Brock: A six on six battle. What pokemon did you bring with you?  
  
Ash: I've got the pokemon that I've been able to count on since the beginning. I've always been able to trust them.  
  
(He climbs onto the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS THE ROUND SIX BATTLE BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND HIRO KAUGHTEM. EACH TRAINER MUCH USE SIX POKEMON IN THIS MATCH.  
  
Referee: Trainers, release all six pokemon.  
  
Ash: Let's go, guys!  
(Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeot, Pikachu, and Butterfree appear on the field.)  
  
Brock: How did you get Butterfree back?  
  
Ash: He returned to Oakemon's lab while we were gone. Oakemon transported him to me for this match.  
  
Hiro: Come out everybody!  
(Chikorita, Totodile, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Pikachu, and Ledian appear on the field.)  
  
Ash: That noctowl is huge! It's pretty much as big as Pidgeot!  
  
Brock: You're right.   
  
Referee: Let's get this started. Trainers, select your first pokemon. This will be a regular one on one battle.  
  
Ash: Butterfree, let's see what you've learned in the last couple years.  
  
Butterfree: Weeeee!  
(He flies to the center of the field.)  
  
Hiro: Ledian go!  
  
Ledian: Leeeeeed!  
(He flies to the center.)  
  
Referee: This is a match between Hiro Kaughtem's Ledian and Ash Ketchum's Butterfree. Now that the pokemon have been selected, they may not be recalled. Begin!  
  
Ash: Butterfree, use stun spore!  
  
Butterfree: Weeeee!  
(He blows the stun spore at Ledian.)  
  
Hiro: Ledian, use light screen to block it!  
  
Ledian: Leeeed!  
(He creates a shield and repels the spore.)  
  
Hiro: Now, use your double edge attack!  
  
Ledian: Leeeeed!  
  
Ash: Hit him with psybeam first!  
  
Butterfree: Weeeee!  
(He shoots a psybeam at Ledian. It hits him and knocks him to the ground.)  
  
Ash: Now use your gust attack!  
  
Hiro: Use your comet punch on it!  
  
Ledian: Leeeeed!  
(He shoots up and starts punching Butterfree.)  
  
Hiro: Finish him with dynamic punch!  
  
Ledian: Leeeeed!  
(He uses one last punch on Butterfree, and Butterfree fall to the ground.)  
  
Referee: Butterfree is out of the match. Victory goes to Ledian! Recall your bug pokemon!  
  
Hiro: Good work Ledian!  
  
Ash: Butterfree return!  
  
Referee: It seems that we have some nice matches on hand right now. Trainers, send in your Pikachus.  
  
Ash: Alright. Go Pikachu!  
(He pulls out his pokedex to interact with Pikachu.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Hiro: You go, too, Pikachu!  
  
H-Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Referee: This is a battle between both trainers' Pikachus. They may not be recalled. Begin!  
  
Ash: Beat him down like you did with Sparky!  
  
Hiro: I saw your fight with Richie Ganador. You won't beat my Pikachu as easily. Pikachu, use your thundershock on him!  
  
H-Pikachu: PikaCHHHUUU!  
(He fires a thundershock at Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Block it with thunder wave!  
  
Pikachu: CCCHHUUUU!  
(Thunder wave stops the attack.)  
  
Ash: Good, now use your quick attack!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He rushes at H-Pikachu and hits him in the stomach.)  
  
Hiro: This thing is the fastest Pikachu that I've ever seen. Use your thunderbolt on it!  
  
Ash: Use your thunderbolt!  
  
H-Pikachu: PikaCCCHUUUU!  
(The attack arcs into the sky.)  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHHHUUUU!  
(The attack arcs into the sky and meets H-Pikachu's)  
  
Ash: Now use zap cannon!  
  
Hiro: What?  
  
Ash: Fire!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(The orb of electricity fires at H-Pikachu. He is hurt badly and is paralyzed.)  
  
Ash: Now use rain dance!  
(The thunder pattern on the pokedex starts to glow.)  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
(His eyes start to glow yellow as he sticks his arms into the sky.)  
  
Hiro: What's he doing?  
  
(Storm clouds start to gather around in the sky and a downpour begins on the field.)  
  
Ash: Now use Thunder!  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHHUUUUU!  
(A bolt of lightning shoots from the sky and hits Pikachu, charging him up. Then he unleashes his ultimate attack on H-Pikachu. H-Pikachu passes out on bad condition.)  
  
Ash: Stop!  
  
Pikachu: Pika.  
(His eyes and the pokedex stop glowing. The storm clouds clear.)  
  
Referee: Ash Ketchum's Pikachu is the winner.  
  
Hiro: What the hell was that? It looked like he was possessed I hope the other pokemon can't do stuff like that.  
  
Ash: Great job, Pikachu.   
  
Referee: The next match will be between the two flying pokemon. Send in your birds!  
  
Ash: There's no way the a noctowl, even one that big, can match a Pidgeot's speed.  
  
Hiro: Go take that thing out, Noctowl.  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeooooo!  
  
Noctowl: Owwwlll!  
  
Referee: This match is between Hiro Kaughtem's Noctowl and Ash Ketchum's Pidgeot. They may not be recalled. Begin!  
  
Ash: Quick attack!  
  
Pidgeot: PIdgeeeoooo!  
(He flashes right by Noctowl and hits him hard.)  
  
Ash: Now use gust!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeooo! Idgeot! Idgeot! Idgeot!  
(Three sonic booms are fired at Noctowl.)  
  
Noctowl: Owl.  
(He is hurt badly.)  
  
Ash: Now use razor wind on it!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeot!  
(He creates a whirlwind.)  
Pigeeooootttoooo!  
(He charges down and knocks Noctowl to the ground.)  
  
Hiro: Noctowl! No!  
  
Noctowl: Owl.  
  
Ash: Finish it off with a sky attack!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
(He starts to glow. Then, he flies out of site.)  
  
Ash: Now dive!   
  
Hiro: Use hypnosis and hyper beam at it!  
  
Noctowl: Owll!  
(He struggles to lift his head from the ground, but manages to release a hypnosis and hyper beam right in Pidgeot's path. They hit him and Pidgeot falls asleep and is hurt and unable to finish the attack. He falls to the ground asleep.)  
  
Referee: Pidgeot is out of the match. Victory goes to Noctowl!  
  
Ash: What?! What the hell was that?! HE was out! There was no way that he could have beaten Pidgeot!  
  
Referee: Hey kid, if you want to argue about this, the entire round goes to Hiro. I have final authority.  
  
Ash: I'll show you final authority. Chariz...  
  
Brock: Ash! What are you doing?  
  
Ash: I'm going to teach this guy who the real winner is!  
  
Referee: You want to use your Charizard? Fine. Charizard versus Typhlosion. Begin!   
  
Typhlosion: Floooooo!  
(He shoots a flamethrower at Charizard.)  
  
Ash: What? Charizard, fly away!  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhh!  
(He stays in place and shoots a flamethrower back at Typhlosion. It overpowers Typhlosion's attack and hits him.)  
  
Ash: Great! Now, get into the air!  
  
Charizard: Raaahhhh!  
(He flies into the air.)  
  
Hiro: Use your rollout on it!  
  
Typhlosion: Floooo!  
(He curls into a ball and starts to roll.)  
  
Ash: Charizard, stop him! Pick him up!  
  
Charizard: Raaahhh!  
(He swoops down and grabs the curled Typhlosion.)  
  
Ash: Now use you aerial submission attack!  
  
Charizard: Raaahhh!  
(He starts to spin around in the air and squeeze Typhlosion.)  
  
Hiro: Use your flame wheel!  
  
Typhlosion: Flooooo!  
(Flames start to engulf his body and start to burn Charizard.)  
  
Ash: Get rid of it! Use seismic toss!  
  
Charizard: Raaahhhh!  
(He throws Typhlosion at the field and he slams into the bottom of one of the streams.)  
  
Referee: Typhlosion is out of the match. Victory goes to Charizard!  
  
Hiro: I've never seen anyone with this much raw power in him. But his real weakpoint is that rage he gets as he battles. I need to use that against him.  
  
Ash: Great work Charizard! Return!  
  
Referee: This will be the final match. It will be a tag team match between the four remaining pokemon.  
  
Ash: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, are you guys ready? You've always worked well together.  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle.  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba.  
  
Ash: Alright then, get in there!  
  
(They both go out to meet Chikorita and Totodile in the field.)  
  
Referee: This is a tag team match between these four pokemon. The winner of this determines the winner of the round. Begin!  
  
Hiro: Use water gun and razor leaf!  
  
Ash: Use your water gun to block it! Bulbasaur, use your vine whip!  
  
Chikorita: Chiko!  
(He fires a couple razor leaves at Bulbasaur.)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur!  
(He uses his vine whip to block the leaves, and then whips Chikorita.)  
  
Totodile: Totodddiiiiillee!  
(He shoots a water gun at Squirtle.)  
  
Squirtle: Squiiiirrtrrtttt!!  
(He shoots a more powerful water gun and hits Totodile.)  
  
Hiro: These guys are more powerful than mine.  
  
Ash: Bulbasaur, start to charge your solar beam!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
(He starts to take in sunlight.)  
  
Hiro: Here's our chance Attack the Bulbasaur together!  
  
Ash: Protect Bulbasaur, Squirtle!  
  
Squirtle: Squiirrrtt!  
(He shoots a water gun and Totodile is pushed back to Hiro's trainer platform.)  
  
Chikorita: Chiko!  
(He fires razor leaves at Squirtle.)  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He withdraws and uses rapid spin to knock away the leaves and hit Chikorita away from Bulbasaur.)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
  
Ash: You're charged? Great! Both of you, launch yourselves into the air and use solar beam and hydro pump!  
  
Squirtle: Squiiiiirrt!  
(He fires a water gun at the ground and launches himself into the air.)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
(He uses his vines to push himself into the air.)  
  
Ash: Now fire!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He withdraws and shoots his hydro pump at Totodile.)  
  
Bulbasaur: BulbaSaaauuurr!  
(He shoots his solar beam at Totodile.)  
  
Totodile: Toto...  
(Both attacks hit him hard and he is knocked out.)  
  
Referee: Totodile is out of the match. Continue!  
  
Ash: Now for the Chikorita!  
  
Chikorita: Chiko!  
(He tries to hit Squirtle with a vine whip.)  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
(He uses his vines to grab on to Chikorita's vines. Bulbasaur starts to swing Chikorita around and smashes him on the ground.)  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
(He charges up and uses skull bash on Chikorita.)  
  
Ash: Now both of you, use hidden power!  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulba!  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle!  
  
(Both of them fire balls of energy at Chikorita. He is knocked out.)  
  
Referee: Chikorita is out of the match! Victory for this round goes to Ash Ketchum!  
  
(Bulbasaur and Squirtle are dancing around and celebrating.  
  
Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Bulbasaur! Bulba?  
  
Squirtle: Squirtle?  
  
(Both of them start to glow.)  
  
Ash: Their evolving!  
  
(Bulbasaur and Squirtle become Ivysaur and Wartortle.)  
  
Ash: You did it, guys!  
  
  
GARY'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Misty: Are you ready for a six on six battle?  
  
Gary: I've been waiting for it.  
  
Misty: Good.  
  
Gary: Well, I have to go.  
  
Misty: Good luck, Gary.  
(She hugs him and gives him a passionate kiss.)  
  
Gary: Thanks, Misty.  
(He climbs up on to the trainer platform.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A SIXTH ROUND MATCH BETWEEN BETHANY FILER AND GARY OAK. EACH TRAINER MUST USE SIX POKEMON.  
  
Referee: Trainers, release your six pokemon.  
  
Gary: Umbreon! Nidoking! Arcanine! Fearow! Kingler! Piloswine!  
(All six appear on the field.)  
  
Bethany: Alakazam! Marowak! Electabuzz! Delibird! Flaafy! Ursaring!  
(All six appear on the field.)  
  
Referee: Trainers select your first pokemon for a one on one battle.  
  
Bethany: Marowak go!   
  
Marowak: Maro Wak!  
(He walks to the center.)  
  
Gary: Piloswine go!  
  
Piloswine: Loswiinne.  
(He slowly walks to the center.)  
  
Referee: This match is between Bethany Filer's Marowak and Gary Oak's Piloswine. These pokemon may not be recalled. Begin!   
  
Bethany: Marowak! Use your bone club!  
  
Marowak: Marowak!  
(He rushes past Piloswine, but his bone only hits fur.)  
  
Bethany: Urg. Use your bonemerang on it!  
  
Marowak: Marowak! Marowak! Marowak!  
(He keeps throwing the bone, but Piloswine keeps blocking it with his tusks.)  
  
Gary: That's good, Piloswine. Use icy wind on it!  
  
Piloswine: Piloooooo!  
(He blows the bone back at Marowak was the icy wind. It hurts Marowak a lot.)  
  
Gary: Now use your blizzard attack on it!  
  
Piloswine: Swiiiiinnee!  
(He blows out a blizzard and Marowak is frozen.)  
  
Referee: Marowak is out of the match. Victory goes to piloswine! Recall your pokemon and send on the next two.  
  
Gary: Go Nidoking!  
  
Nidoking: NidoooO!  
(He walks to the center.)  
  
Bethany: Go Electabuzz!  
  
Electabuzz: Buzzzzzz!  
(He walks to the center.)  
  
Gary: She's sending an Electabuzz to fight my Nidoking? Let's make this short, Nidoking!   
  
Referee: This match is between Gary Oak's Nidoking and Bethany Filer's Electabuzz. They may not be recalled. Begin!  
  
Bethany: Electabuzz, use your thundershock!  
  
Electabuzz: Buzzz!  
(He shoots a thundershock at Nidoking. It has no effect on him.)  
  
Gary: Nidoking, she doesn't even know that electricity can't hurt you. There's no need to make this battle last long. Use your fissure attack.  
  
Nidoking: Kingggg!  
(He stomps on the ground and a wave of energy is sent through the arena and Electabuzz is knocked out.)  
  
Bethany: Electabuzz return!  
(He goes back in his pokeball.)  
  
Gary: Nidoking, good work.  
(He goes back into the pokeball.)  
  
Referee: That was a short one. Select your next pokemon.  
  
Gary: Kingler go!  
  
Kingler: Kookie Kookie.  
(He walks to the center.)  
  
Bethany: Delibird go!  
  
Delibird: Delibird!  
(He flies to the center.)  
  
Referee: This match is between Bethany Filer's Delibird and Gary Oak's Kingler. Begin!  
  
Bethany: Use ice beam!  
  
Delibird: Delibird!  
(Ice beam fires at Kingler.)  
  
Gary: Block it with your claw.  
  
Kingler: Kookie kookie!  
(He raises his claw and absorbs the ice beam.)  
  
Bethany: Start flying!  
  
Delibird: Delibird!  
(He flies into the air.)  
  
Bethany: Now use present attack!   
  
Delibird: Delibird!  
(He swoops down and leaves a present in Kingler's claw.)  
  
Gary: Get rid of it!  
  
Kingler: Kookie!  
(He fires a hyper beam at Delibird, which forces the present out of the claw. The beam and present both hit Delibird and he falls to the ground.)  
  
Gary: Now use crabhammer!  
  
Kingler: Kookie! Kookie! Kookie!  
(He walks over and starts hitting Delibird.)  
  
Referee: Delibird is out of the match. Victory goes to Kingler! Recall the pokemon.   
  
Gary: Man, how she manage to get this far? Kingler return!  
  
Bethany: Delibird return!  
  
Referee: Select the next pokemon. This is Bethany Filer's last chance for victory. If she looses this match, she will have lost over half and Gary Oak will be the winner.  
  
Gary: Go Umbreon!  
  
Umbreon: Breon!  
(He runs to the center.)  
  
Bethany: I need my most powerful one. Alakazam go!  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam!  
(He teleports to the center.)  
  
Gary: She sent in a psychic against a dark type? What is with this girl?  
  
Referee: This is a match between Bethany Filer's Alakazam and Gary Oak's Umbreon. Begin!  
  
Bethany: Use your psychic attack on him!  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam!  
  
Gary: Umbreon use faint attack!  
  
Umbreon: Breon!  
(He disappears.)  
  
Bethany: Huh, where did it go?  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam?  
  
(Umbreon appears behind Alakazam.)  
  
Gary: Now use shadow ball!  
  
Umbreon: Umbreon!  
(He fires a shadow ball at Alakazam's back.)  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam!  
  
Gary: Finish it with a bite attack!  
  
Umbreon: Umbreon!  
(He bites down on Alakazam's tail. Alakazam faints.)  
  
Referee: Alakazam is out of the battle. Victory for this round goes to Gary Oak!   
  
Bethany: What happened? How could I not have won?  
  
Gary: Learn what you're doing next time. Come on, everybody.  
  
  
WITH ONE ROUND LEFT BEFORE THE FINAL MATCH, HOW WILL GARY AND ASH DO? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Round Seven

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Round Seven  
  
  
Ash has been thinking about the way he has been acting lately and has realized what a jerk he has been to his friends. He is currently in Misty and Brock's hotel heading toward their room to apologize.  
  
Ash: This was a good idea, Pikachu. I just hope I haven't pushed them away too much.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu.  
  
Ash: This is the room the guy at the desk said that Gary Oak was staying in.  
  
(He knocks on the door. Nobody answers the door.)  
  
Ash: He said that they hadn't left yet.  
  
(His pokedex starts to glow and sends out a small electric pulse that disables the lock. Ash walks into the room.)  
  
Ash: Misty? Gary? I've been thinking about how I've been treating you guys lately. I've been acting like a big jerk ever since we got back from the Digital World. I just wanted to come see you guys and say that I'm ...  
  
(He reaches the main part of the room and sees Gary and Misty asleep on the bed together. They are wrapped in each other's arms.)  
  
Ash: What the hell is going on here!?  
  
(Both of them start to wake up slowly. They are startled to see Ash standing in front of them.)  
  
Misty: Ash?! What are you doing here?  
  
Ash: What am I doing here?! Apparently I'm discovering the steamy life of You and Gary!  
  
Gary: Ash, calm down. We weren't doing anything wrong. We just fell asleep on the bed.  
  
Ash: Shut up, you bastard!  
  
(He leaps onto Gary in the bed and starts to punch him.)  
  
Gary: Get off of me, Ash. I don't want to fight you.  
  
Misty: Get off of him, Ash!  
  
Ash: How about some help, Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUU!  
(He uses thundershock on both of them and stops the fight.)  
  
Ash: What was that for, Pikachu?  
  
Misty: Pikachu did it because he realizes how idiotic you're being. If you want to fight Gary, then get to the final round. That's where he'll be.   
  
Ash: Fine. And when I get there, I'll kick you're ass.  
  
Gary: Hah, you think that you can beat me in a pokemon battle?  
  
Misty: Gary hasn't lost a single pokemon yet.  
  
Ash: Whatever. Let's go, Pikachu.  
  
  
GARY'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A SEVENTH ROUND BATTLE BETWEEN GARY OAK AND BILL RUSSELL. EACH TRAINER MUST USE SIX POKEMON. THE WINNER OF THIS ROUND WILL ADVANCE TO THE FINAL MATCH.  
  
Gary: This is it. My future rides on this battle.  
  
Referee: Trainers, select your six pokemon.  
  
Bill: Cloud Piercer! Alpha Wing! Night Stalker! Earth Crusher! Electrolord! Hyperstar!  
(Pidgeot, Dragonite, Gengar, Steelix, Ampharos, and Starmie appear on the field.)  
  
Gary: Umbreon! Nidoking! Arcanine! Hitmontop! Kingler! Dodrio! GO!   
(All six appear on the field.)  
  
Referee: Trainers, send in your first pokemon!  
  
Bill: You're up, Alpha Wing!  
(Dragonite flies over to the center.)  
  
Gary: What do I have that could beat a Dragonite? Nidoking, I guess I'll use you.  
(Nidoking walks over to the center.)  
  
Nidoking: Doooo!  
  
Referee: This match is between Bill Russell's Dragonite and Gary Oak's Nidoking. They may not be recalled. Begin!  
  
Bill: Use water gun!   
  
Alpha Wing: Duuu!  
(He fires a water gun at Nidoking.)  
  
Gary: Block it with your tail!  
  
Nidoking: Doooo!  
(He swings his tail around to block the attack.)  
  
Bill: Alpha Wing, get into the air!  
  
Alpha Wing: duuuuU!  
(He starts to fly.)  
  
Gary: If Umbreon were out there, I could get him to fly. Nidoking, just wait for him to make the next move!  
  
Bill: Alpha Wing! Use your wing attack!  
  
Alpha Wing: Wuuuuu!  
(He dives down at Nidoking and extends his wings. Nidoking manages to grab hold of one and is dragged along the stadium's ground. He weighs down Dragonite and exhausts him. Nidoking is not badly hurt due to his thick hyde.)  
  
Gary: Tackle it!   
  
Nidoking: Doooo!  
(He charges at Dragonite and tackles him into the water.)  
  
Bill: Use your dragon rage, Alpha Wing!  
  
Alpha Wing: Duuuu!  
(He fires a hyper beam at Nidoking. It hurts Nidoking badly, but not enough to faint him. Alpha Wing takes a moment to rest.)  
  
Gary: Now, use horn drill!  
  
Nidoking: Kinnnngg!  
(His horn starts spinning as he charges at Alpha Wing.)  
  
Bill: Get out of the way!  
  
Alpha Wing: Duuuuu!  
(He is too exhausted to fly away. Nidokig hit him in the stomach and Alpha Wing is knocked out.)  
  
Referee: Dragonite is out of the match. Victory goes to Nidoking! Recall your pokemon!  
  
Misty: It took Ash for Pokemon before he could beat the Orange Island gym leader's Dragonite.  
  
Gary: Which defeated it?   
  
Misty: Pikachu did.  
  
Gary: Great. His electric mouse can beat a Dragonite and it takes me a Nidoking.   
  
Misty: But he had to use three others to wear it down.  
  
Referee: Send in your next pokemon!  
  
Gary: Hitmontop go!  
  
Bill: A tiny hitmontop. Go Earth Crusher!   
  
Earth Crusher: Yeeeeee!  
  
Referee: This match is between Bill Russell's Steelix and Gary Oak's Hitmontop. Begin!  
  
Earth Crusher: Yeeeee!  
(He dives at Hitmontop.)  
  
Gary: Move!  
  
Hitmontop: Montop!  
(He jumps out of the way and onto Earth Crusher's back.)  
  
Bill: Get him off of you!   
  
Earth Crusher: Yeeee!  
(He tries to spin his back and get Hitmontop off, but he can't)  
  
Gary: Make this quick, Hitmontop. Use triple kick on his head.  
  
Hitmontop: Mon top! Top! Top!  
(He keeps spinning and kicking Steelix's head, which hurts him a lot.)  
  
Gary: Now Finnish it with your mega kick!  
  
Hitmontop: Hitmontop!  
(He kicks Earth Crusher once more in the head and knocks him out.)  
  
Referee: Very impressive. Steelix is out of the match. Recall your pokemon and send in the next!  
  
Gary: Go Dodrio!   
  
Dodrio: Ah Ah Ah!  
(He runs to the center.)  
  
Bill: Go Hyperstar!  
  
Referee: This match is between Gary Oak's Dodrio and Bill Russell's Starmie. Begin!  
  
Bill: Hyperstar, get into the water!  
  
Hyperstar: Duuuuu!  
(He jumps into the water.)  
  
Gary: Wait Dodrio.  
  
Bill: Use water gun!  
  
(Hyperstar pops out of the water and sprays water at Dodrio.)  
  
Gary: Agility and drill peck!  
  
Dodrio: Ah ah ah!  
(He dashes to the other side of Hyperstar and drill pucks him on the side.)  
  
Bill: No! Hyperstar, are you okay?  
  
Hyperstar: Duuuu!  
  
Bill: Good, now...  
  
Dodrio: Ah ah ah!  
(He fires a swift attack at Hyperstar.)  
  
Gary: Now use tri attack!  
  
Dodrio: Ah! Ah! Ah!  
(Three beams of energy unite and fire at Starmie. He is knocked out.)  
  
Referee: Starmie is out of the match. Victory goes to Dodrio! Recall these pokemon and send in your next. If Bill looses this match, the round goes to Gary Oak.  
  
Bill: Electrolord, I choose you!  
  
Gary: Arcanine go!  
  
Referee: This match is between Gary Oak's Arcanine and Bill Russell's Ampharos. Begin!  
  
Bill: Thunder!  
  
Gary: Extreme speed!  
  
Arcanine: Arc!  
(He dashes at Electrolord and knocks him into the water. Electrolord uses thunderbolt in the water and knocks himself out.)  
  
Referee: That was a quick match, in which Gary Oak was the winner! Gary Oak now moves on to the final match of the Johto League!  
  
Gary: I did it!  
  
Misty: As if there were ever a doubt.  
(She jumps onto the platform and gives him a long kiss.)  
  
  
ASH'S BATTLE...  
  
  
Ash: Gary's gonna die. Gary's gonna die. Gary's gonna die.  
  
Brock: Shut up, Ash. You've been saying that all day. What happened this morning?  
  
Ash: Gary's gonna die.  
(He climbs onto the platform continuing to say that.)  
  
Announcer: THIS IS A SEVENTH ROUND MATCH BETWEEN ASH KETCHUM AND MANDY GARRISON. EACH TRAINER MUST USE SIX POKEMON.  
  
Referee: Trainers, release your six pokemon.  
  
Mandy: Vegeta! Gizmo! Cell! Shenron! Daisy! Mr. T!   
(Typhlosion, Persian, Sudowoodo, Gyarados, Pikachu, and Scyther appear on the field.)  
  
Ash: Gary's gonna die.  
(He throws his five pokeballs. Charizard, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Pidgeot, and Snorlax appear.)  
  
Referee: The six pokemon have been selected. Send in your first pokemon.  
  
Mandy: Mr. T go!  
  
Mr. T: Scytha!  
  
Ash: Ivysaur.  
  
Ivysaur: Ivy saur!  
  
Referee: Both pokemon have been selected. They may not be switched. Begin!  
  
Ash: Restrain with vine whip.  
  
Ivysaur: Ivy!  
(He shoots out five of his vines and grabs Mr. T by the neck, legs, and arms before he can make a move. Mr. T is completely immobilized.)  
  
Ash: Charge solar beam.  
  
Ivysaur: Ivysaur.  
(He starts to take in sunlight.)  
  
Mandy: Mr. T, use swords dance!  
  
Mr. T: Scytha!  
(He tries to spin, but is held too hard by Ivysaur's vines.)  
  
Ash: Fire solar beam.  
  
Ivysaur: Ivysaur!  
(He fires the solar beam right at Mr. T's back.)  
  
Referee: Scyther is out of the match. Victory goes to Ivysaur. Recall and send in the next two!  
  
Ash: Must finish battle quickly. Must get to next round. Must kill Gary. Wartortle go.  
  
Mandy: Daisy go!  
(Her Pikachu runs into the center. It has a little flower in its hair.)  
  
Referee: This match is between Mandy Garrison's Pikachu and Ash Ketchum's Wartortle. Begin!  
  
Mandy: Use a thunder attack!  
  
Daisy: Pika CHUUUUUU!  
(A bolt of electricity fires at Wartortle.)  
  
Ash: Use mirror coat.  
  
Wartortle: Wartortle!  
(He blocks the thunder and sends it back at Daisy. It hurts her badly.)  
  
Ash: Use bubblebeam.  
  
Wartortle: Waaaar Tortle!  
(He fires bubbles out at Daisy. They hit her hard and faint her.)  
  
Referee: Pikachu is out of the match. Victory goes to Wartortle. Send in the next two battlers!  
  
Ash: Go Charizard.  
  
Charizard: Rahhhhh!  
  
Mandy: Go Shenron!  
(Her Gyarados swims to the center.)  
  
Referee: This match is between Mandy Garrison's Gyarados and Ash Ketchum's Charizard. Begin!  
  
Ash: Grab the upper neck and fly into the air.  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhhh!  
(He flies around Shenron and grabs him right below the head.)  
  
Ash: Now fly into the air.  
  
Charizard: Raaaaaaahhhh!  
(He struggles at first to pull Shenron out of the water, but is able to fly high above the stadium.)  
  
Ash: Use seismic toss.  
  
Charizard: Raaaaaahhh!  
(He spins in a few circles and gets Shenron into several loops, then throws him to the ground.)  
  
Referee: Gyarados is out of the match. Victory goes to Charizard. If Ketchum wins the next match, he will move on to the final round against Gary Oak.  
  
Ash: Gary must die.  
  
Referee: Right. Send in your next pokemon.  
  
Mandy: Vegeta, you're my last hope. Go!  
  
Typhlosion: Floooo!  
  
Ash: Pikachu go.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Referee: This match is between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Mandy Garrison's Typhlosion. Begin!  
  
Ash: Rain dance.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(His eyes start to glow yellow as he summons storm clouds to the stadium. A downpour starts.)  
  
Mandy: How can he do that?  
  
Ash: Thunder.  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika CHUUUUU!  
  
(A bolt of lightning hits Pikachu and he then fires his ultimate attack at Vegeta. Vegeta is easily knocked out by the attack.)  
  
Mandy: NO! Get up!   
  
Referee: Typhlosion is out of the match. Victory for this match and the round go to Ash Ketchum. He is now to advance to the final round to face off against Gary Oak for the title of Johto League Champion and Pokemon Master.  
  
  
WHO WILL TRIUMPH IN THE ULTIMATE BATTLE BETWEEN ASH AND GARY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	31. Chapter Thirty: Call To Power

Chapter Thirty: Call To Power  
  
  
Ash and Brock have entered the arena for the last round of the Johto League. The winner of this round will receive the title of Johto League Champion and Pokemon Master. They see Gary and Misty start to approach them.  
  
Brock: Hi there, Misty, Gary.   
  
Misty: Hi Brock. Ash, why have you been avoiding me every time I try to contact you?  
  
Ash: I don't need to talk to you anymore. You're no longer a part of my life. Now if you don't mind, I have a pokemon battle to win.  
  
Misty: Why are you being so stubborn about this? It's not like we were actually dating or anything.  
  
Ash: You were always there with me, and then you just deserted me. And for him.  
  
Misty: Gary is turning out to be a better person than you, Ash. He was a great leader in the Digital World, and he doesn't try and kill other trainers' pokemon in battles like you seem to.  
  
Ash: Shut up! I have to go prepare for the battle.   
  
Gary: Hey Ash, good luck.  
  
Ash: You're the one who'll need luck.   
  
Misty: Well Ash, don't forget that he hasn't lost a battle or pokemon yet.  
  
Ash: I'm leaving.  
(He picks up Pikachu and walks over to his platform.)  
  
Brock: He's a whole different person now that you left him, Misty. I'm afraid e might actually hurt himself or somebody else.  
  
Misty: He just has to accept that I am not in any kind of relationship with him anymore.  
  
Announcer: THIS IS THE EIGHT ROUND MATCH BETWEEN TRAINERS ASH KETCHUM AND GAY OAK, BOTH OF PALLET TOWN. BOTH TRAINERS COMPETED IN THE INDIGO LEAGUE TWO YEARS AGO. GARY OAK MADE IT ONLY TO THE FOURTH ROUND, WHILE KETCHUM MADE IT TO THE TOP SIXTEEN. GARY OAK IS THE GRANDSON OF THE POKEMON RESEARCHER, PROFESSOR OAK. ASH KETCHUM COMPETED IN THE ORANGE LEAGUE A YEAR AGO AND WAS ABLE TO WIN AND BECOME THE ORANGE LEAGUE CHAMPION. IN THIS ROUND, TRAINERS MAY USE WHATEVER POKEMON AND BATTLE TECHNIQUES THEY WISH. THEY ARE ALLOWED TO SWITCH AT ANY TIME AND THE FIRST TRAINER TO LOSE ALL SIX POKEMON IS THE LOSER.  
  
Referee: Trainers, this match will be a full six-on-six battle with no time limit. Slect your starting pokemon.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, I counting on you to destroy Gary.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
(He jumps onto the field.)  
  
Gary: He's using Pikachu. Umbreon go!  
(Umbreon appears on the field.)  
  
Umbreon: Breeee!  
  
Brock: They're both going to use their most trusted pokemon.  
  
Misty: The ones that were assigned to them as partners.  
  
Referee: This match is between Ash Ketchum's Pikachu and Gary Oak's Umbreon. Begi...  
  
(A loud shriek is heard above the stadium.)  
  
Gary: What was that?  
  
(He and the rest of the stadium look up and see Moltres, Articuno, Zapdos, and Ho-oh flying together in the sky.)  
  
Ash: What are they doing here?  
  
Gary: What are those?  
  
Misty: Three of those are the legendary birds, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. I don't know who the rainbow one is.   
  
Ash: The rainbow bird. Pikachu! The bird we saw on our first day of training! What is it?  
  
Pokedex: Ho-oh, the rainbow pokemon. Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-colored wings.  
  
Ash: Ho-oh.   
  
Gary: What are they doing here?  
  
(The birds start to fire their attacks into the sky and then disappear.)  
  
Ash: Where did they go?  
  
(A voice is heard from far outside the stadiums shouting.)  
  
Voice: Terra Force!  
  
(A large ball of energy tears through the stadium.)  
  
Gary: What the hell was that?  
  
Ash: WarGreymon's attack! I would know that anywhere! Pidgeot, I choose you!  
(Pidgeot appears on the field.)  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
  
Ash: Pidgeot, we've got digimon here.  
  
Gary: Umbreon return! Fearow go!  
(Fearow appears on the field.)  
  
Fearow!: Feaaroooooww!  
  
(Both of them get on their bird pokemon and fly to the source of the attack. Misty and Brock run after them.)  
  
Gary: That's it! But, it doesn't look quite like WarGreymon.  
  
(The figure looks like a pinkish WarGreymon that is fat.)  
  
Ash: Examine.  
  
Pokedex: WarGreymonpuff, the DNA evolved form of WarGreymon and Jigglypuff.  
  
Ash: What, another pokemon and digimon together?   
  
Gary: We have to stop it, Ash!  
  
Ash: Right! Charizard go! Snorlax go! Ivysaur go! Wartortle go!  
  
Gary: Nidoking! Arcanine! Umbreon!   
  
Both: Attack!  
  
Charizard: RaaaahhhH!  
(He is the first to rush into fight WarGreymonpuff. He uses a flamethrower on him. It doesn't do much.)   
  
WarGreymonpuff: Mega Claw!  
(Charizard is pushed away. Snorlax, Ivysaur, Wartortle, and Gary's pokemon go after WarGreymonpuff.)  
  
WarGreymonpuff: (singing) Waaaaarrrgreymooonpuuuufff, Wargreymo-o-onpuuuuffff.   
(All the pokemon except Pikachu, Pidgeot, and Charizard fall asleep.)  
  
Ash: They're all asleep! It looks like it's up to us!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhh!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use thunderbolt!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUUU!  
  
WarGreymonpuff: That can't hurt me!  
(He uses his shield to block thunderbolt.)  
  
Gary: He's a mega, Ash.  
  
Ash: Go get him, Charizard and Pidgeot!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
  
Charizard: Raaaahhh!  
  
(They both fly into the air and start attacking from the sky.)  
  
Ash: I don't know if those two can do it alone.  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
(He jumps onto Ash and grabs the Pokedex and starts pointing at it.)  
  
Ash: What? You want to pokevolve to help them?  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: I can't let you do that. The last time you did, you want crazy!   
  
Gary: You have to do something!  
  
Ash: I don't need commands from you! I don't want Pikachu to pokevolve again, not that I'm sure he could, but I do have these cards that Bushemon gave us.  
  
Gary: Try using one on Pikachu.  
  
Ash: Okay.   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Ash: Pokemodify! Plus power activate!  
  
  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu!  
(He starts glowing with energy.)  
  
Ash: Use zap cannon on it!  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika CHUUU!  
(An orb or electricity fires from Pikachu and breaks WarGreymonpuff's shield.)  
  
Ash: Now for more power!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Ash: Pokemodify! Light ball activate!  
  
  
Gary: I think that doubles his electric attacks!  
  
Ash: You stay out of this! Join the attack, Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Alright guys, attack from all three sides. Pidgeot use gust! Charizard use fire blast! Pikachu use thunder!  
  
(They position themselves around WarGreymonpuff and use their attacks.)  
  
  
Charizard: Raaahhh!  
  
Pidgeot: Pigeooo! Idgeot! Igeot! Idgeot!  
  
Pikachu: PikaCHUUUU!  
  
(The attacks hurt WarGreymonpuff badly, but not enough to separate him.)  
  
Ash: Time for more power, Pikachu. Use rain dance!  
  
(The thunder pattern on the Pokedex starts to glow.)  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
(His eyes start to glow yellow as he sticks his arms into the sky. Storm clouds start to gather around in the sky and a downpour begins on the forest they are in.)  
  
Ash: Now use Thunder!  
  
Pikachu: PIKACHHUUUUU!  
(A bolt of lightning shoots from the sky and hits Pikachu, charging him up. Then he jumps onto WarGreymonpuff's head and unleashes his thunder attack.)  
  
Gary: I think that I worked.  
  
(WarGreymonpuff separates into Jigglypuff and WarGreymon.)  
  
Ash: Now what? We still have a WarGreymon to fight!  
  
(Brock and Misty arrive carrying a laptop.)  
  
Gary: You two are here just in time. Digiport open!  
(The laptop sucks in the unconscious WarGreymon.)  
  
Misty: What was that?  
  
Gary: WarGreymonpuff.  
  
Brock: Another DNA evolution?  
  
Gary: Yeah.  
  
(A screech is heard in the sky. All four looks up and see a fire bird.)  
  
Ash: Is that Moltres again?  
  
Pokedex: Ebonwumon, the holy bird digimon. He is the Digital god of fire and guards the southern hemisphere of the Digital World.  
  
Gary: What's he doing here?  
  
Misty: I don't know.  
(She gets closer to Gary for comfort.)  
  
Brock: There's Moltres!  
  
(Moltres flies into view and starts to attack Ebonwumon.)  
  
Ash: We're going to get a closer look. Pidgeot, Charizard, let's go!   
(He and Pikachu jump onto Pidgeot's back and they all fly into the air to get a better view.)  
  
Ash: They're all here.   
  
(They see Zapdos fighting Azulongmon, Ho-oh fighting Baihumon, and Articuno fighting Zhuqiaomon.)  
  
Pikachu: Pika!  
  
Ash: Huh? It's Lugia! Pidgeot, fly over there to Lugia!  
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeooo!  
  
(Lugia sees Ash coming and starts to fly toward him.)  
  
Ash: Lugia! What's going on?  
  
Lugia: There is something wrong in the dimensional balances. The worlds have started to come together. The Digital Guardians are trying to invade our world and the Poke' Guardians are doing the same thing. They're fighting for dominance now. You must find Oakemon. Only he can help this world now.  
  
Ash: What about you?  
  
Lugia: I have to try and stop this violence. But, only you and the Poke Destined can stop it for good. Find Oakemon!  
  
Ash: He said that he would be here on the island for the final match. He should still be here. Go back to the stadium, Pidgeot!   
  
Pidgeot: Pidgeoooo!  
  
(They fly back to the stadium. Gary, Misty, and Brock see them in the air and run back to the stadium.)  
  
Ash: There he is!  
  
(They see Oakemon standing outside of the devastated Johto Stadium.)  
  
Ash: Land here.  
(Pidgeot and Charizard land next to Oakemon.)  
  
Oakemon: Good Ash, you're here.  
  
Ash: What's going on?! Yo said that you would look out for any other digital disturbances!  
  
Oakemon: This was something that was impossible to predict. Something is starting to pull the dimensions out of sync. That's why Pikachu was able to pokevolve in your air field match. The dimensional defenses are lowered and forces from other dimensions can come here. At first I thought it was just a fluke that your rage had temporarily used your digivice to open a small gate. But now it is clear that it is something much bigger.  
  
(By this time, the others had arrived and are listening to Oakemon.)  
  
Gary: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Oakemon: You have to go back to the Digital World. The source is there somewhere.   
  
Gary: Okay then, I guess we are going back.  
  
Ash: Not me.  
  
(The rest all look at him.)  
  
Brock: What do you mean you're not going?  
  
Ash: Just what it sounds like. I'm not going to work with these two again.  
  
(Misty lays her hand on his arm.)  
  
Misty: Ash, why are you acting like this? It's not like you.   
  
(Ash snaps his arm away.)  
  
Ash: And what makes you think that you know me so completely?  
  
Oakemon: Ash, I don't think that you understand how severe this situation is.  
  
Ash: I understand it, but I don't want to be a part of it.  
  
Gary: Ash, we need to see this through. Do you remember that day that Tai attacked us with Greymon? Well, that one day, it changed our lives. It showed us how badly the Digital World needs us.   
  
Ash: I don't care! I'm fine in this world. Find somebody else.  
(He starts to walk away.)  
  
Brock: Come back here, Ash. You can't leave!  
  
Ash: Listen to me, Brock, I'll never ask for permission from you.  
  
Oakemon: Ash, there can be nobody else. You, Brock, and Misty were selected because you personify the guardian birds. You are Zapdos, Brock is Moltres, and Misty is Articuno.   
  
Gary: What about me?  
  
Oakemon: You personify the unifying force that brings these powers together. No one else can replace you four. Only you can protect us.  
  
Ash: I had no idea about that stuff. Why didn't you tell us that earlier?  
  
Oakemon: I never really had the chance to. Whenever we met, we were being attacked. When you returned from the Digital World, I didn't see any need to. The guardians and I all thought that the war was over. But now you can see that more is happening. You four must work together to stop it.  
  
Ash: I get it now. That's why we got together in the first place. We have to be a team.  
  
Oakemon: Good, you understand. Now Ash, are you ready to go back to the digital World?  
  
Ash: Yeah! Let's go, guys! Digiport open!  
  
Oakemon: Before you go, I have something to give you.   
(He pulls out three orbs of energy.)  
  
Misty: Those are the treasures that Ash had to protect when we first met Lugia!  
  
Oakemon: That's correct, Misty. These are power cores from the guardian pokemon. Each of them have twelve of them. Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno have given these to me to give to you three.   
  
Brock: What will they do?  
  
Oakemon: These cores will allow your pokemon to pokevolve to mega, but only in extreme situations. They will allow you to bend dimensional laws. You can now pokevolve in this world, pokevolve further than champion on Earth, and you can pokemodify in any dimension.   
  
Misty: How do we use the power in the cores?  
  
Oakemon: It will be absorbed into your digivices. Just hold them up to the core and the power will be transferred.  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Brock hold their pokedexes up to their cores and the energy is absorbed into the elemental pattern.)  
  
Gary: What about me? Eevee used up all his mega energy that he absorbed form Bushemon.   
  
Oakemon: You have had the capability to mega pokevolve since your trip to Earth. You digivice absorbed the digimentals of light and darkness. Those give Espeon and Umbreon the extra energy that they need to go to Supremeon.  
  
Gary: I had no idea.   
  
Oakemon: There's no more time to waste. You have to go!  
  
Gary: Right. Let's go guys! Digiport open!  
  
(They are absorbed into the Digital World.)  
  
  
WHAT NEW THREATS WILL THE REUNITED POKE DESTINED FIND IN THE DIGITAL WORLD? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	32. Chapter Thirty-One: The Legacy

Chapter Thirty-One: The Legacy  
  
  
The Poke Destined have appeared in a site that is too familiar to them, Bushemon's abandoned base.  
  
Misty: Not this place again!  
  
Gary: I know. I wonder if Daemon is still around here somewhere.  
  
Ash: I doubt it. With Bushemon destroyed, he's probably out there trying to regain power in this world. He could be the cause of all this.  
  
(A figure starts to walk toward them.)  
  
Al: That's a good theory, Ash, but a wrong one.  
  
Gary: Al Gore? What are you doing here?  
  
Al: Don't look so suprised, Gary. I aligned the worlds. I opened the gateway. Don't you think that I would be able get here if I wanted to?  
  
Brock: You're the one causing all this?  
  
Al: No, no. I'm sorry if I gave you that impression. I'm here to find you four.  
  
Gary: What would you need to find us for?  
  
Al: Because I know who is behind this.  
  
Ash: Well, who is it?  
  
Al: Bushemon.  
  
Misty: Bushemon?! But, we saw him destroyed in the gate of destiny!  
  
Al: That didn't destroy him. Somehow the energy of the digimon attacks and the null time pocket collapsing turned the gate of destiny into a gateway to another world. Since then, Bushemon has completely molded that world to his own design.   
  
Ash: Why were we called here? We did our part and freed the digidestined. Why don't they fight him now? His Unconstitutional Authority attack won't work on them anymore.  
  
Al: You're right they could fight him, if their digimon were still around.  
  
Gary: That energy wave killed their digimon?  
  
Al: No, it reset them. All the other digimon in the Digital World were reset, too. The only ones that were immune were demon digimon. Now, they control most of this world. The digidestined digimon are able to make it to their in-training forms now, but it will be weeks before they can get to their rookie levels. Only a few digidestined digimon remained at their current power, but no one that could help you.  
  
Gary: So what do we do?  
  
Al: Do you remember when Celebi was destroyed?   
  
Gary: Yeah, I did a bunch of research on him after that. He said right to me, "Claim the legacy." I have no idea what he meant by that.  
  
Al: Well I do. I've searched through billions of documents on the Internet and found information on what he meant. The data spoke of four pieces, well hidden, that contain the powers of the legacy.  
  
Gary: Yeah, but what is this legacy?  
  
Al: Do you remember when he disappeared? He split into four beams: red, yellow, blue, and black and white. Those were the pieces of the legacy. They were thrown into four different dimensions.  
  
Misty: What dimensions?  
  
Al: Earth, the Poke World, the Digital World, and the dimension that we can call the Bushey World.  
  
Gary: What is the deal with this Bushey World? Is it what's causing this dimensional rift?  
  
Al: Yes. The Bushey World is on another plane of existence than the other dimensions out there. Its force is pulling the other worlds out of sync and distorting their reality.  
  
Ash: So you want us to find the four pieces of this legacy?  
  
Al: Yes. But it won't be easy. Like I told you before, Bushemon is still out there, and now is more formidable than ever. Wit the legacy, we may be able to stop Bushemon. Without it, the digidestined might not be able to protect Earth this time.  
  
Ash: Why should we care what happens to Earth?  
  
Al: Because, Earth is what keeps all the dimensions together. Without it, your world can't exist either.  
  
Gary: Well, we should get going. How will we know this legacy when we see it?  
  
Al: All of the data describing the legacy is vague.   
(He holds up a card.)  
This card contains all the data that I have collected. Slash it through your digivices to get the info.   
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Legacy data activate!   
  
Misty: Pokemodify! Legacy data activate!  
  
Ash: Pokemodify! Legacy data activate!  
  
Brock: Pokemodify! Legacy data activate!  
  
Al: You must work quickly. I have no doubt that Bushemon is searching for the legacy, too. And who knows what other beings could be looking for it. I would recommend that you each take a different world. Gary's digivices is the only one strong enough to access the Bushey World, so he has to take that one.  
  
Misty: There's no way that I'm going back to Earth.  
  
Brock: I'll go to Earth. Who knows what I could find there?  
(He chuckles.)  
  
Ash: I'll stay in the Digital World. Pikachu is really powerful here.  
  
Al: Before you leave, you should know that Bushemon still has 12 mega digimon under his control: his Cabinet warriors. Their information was in that card. They have the ability to open a portal to any world, so keep an eye out for them.  
  
Gary: Good luck you guys. Be careful, Misty. Let's go! Digiport open!  
(He is sucked through the main screen to the B  
  
shey World.)  
  
Misty: Digiport open!  
(She returns to the Poke World.)  
  
Brock: Digiport open!  
(With a big smile on his face, Brock is sucked into Earth. Al Gore goes with him. Ash and Pikachu are left alone.)  
  
  
WILL THE POKE DESTINED FIND THE LEGACY IN TIME? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	33. Chapter Thirty-Two: Quest For the Legac...

Chapter Thirty-Two: Quest for the Legacy - Earth  
  
  
Brock has gone with Al Gore to Earth. They are currently in Al Gore's Washington D.C. home. Gore is filling in Brock on what he should do.  
  
Al: Your digivice has confirmed what I suspected all along. This piece of the Legacy is located in a region of the United States called Las Angeles.  
  
Brock: How am I supposed to get there?  
  
Al: I'm arranging a flight for you there now. I am also sending some digidestined to accompany you.   
  
Brock: Who?  
  
Al: There are four of them. Three are from the area that Misty was sent when she was on Earth. Their names are Willis, Jason, and Amanda. Their digimon weren't reset, but they can only digivolve to champion as far as I know.   
  
Brock: I don't think that there would be too much trouble. Who is the fourth one?   
  
Al: I think that you already know her. She was one of the digidestined attacking you in Texas.   
  
Brock: Sora? Oh yeah, I sure remember her...  
  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
  
Sora: You'll never beat Birdramon!  
  
Brock: Sora, why don't you give up this whole kill Brock fiasco, and we can go get a burger.   
  
Sora: I have to kill you. If I didn't, I'd be all over you though. Don't take it the wrong way.  
  
Ninetales: She's just trying to distract you, Brock!  
  
Brock: Well, it sure is working. Why don't you just come down here and we can talk this over.  
  
Flareon: Shut up, you imbecile! Hyper Beam!  
  
(Birdramon shields itself with its wings.)  
  
Birdramon: Meteor Wing!  
  
Flareon: Flamethrower!  
  
Ninetales: Flamethrower!  
  
Brock: Wow, two flamethrowers? Huh, Flareon? How did you get here?  
  
Flareon: Gary sent me to help you, And you definitely need it, you perverted freak.  
  
  
BACK TO REALITY...  
  
  
Al: Right... Anyway, I just thought that you could use some help while you're here. They can show you around.   
  
Brock: Okay, let's get going!  
  
Al: There is one problem. You can't really go out in public with that thing.  
(He points at Vulpix.)  
  
Brock: What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with Vulpix.  
  
Vulpix: Yeah! I was able to walk around when we came here the last time.  
  
Al: If people see Vulpix walking around, they'll freak out. There aren't creatures like that on Earth.   
  
Brock: Okay, I can put him in the pokéball for the plane ride. Let's go.  
  
Al: I can only bring you to the airport. You'll have to do the rest. The others have the coordinates for where to meet you.  
  
Brock: Okay. Vulpix return!  
(He is brought back into the pokeball.)  
  
After a long process of getting at the airport and getting on the plane, Brock and Vulpix are almost to Los Angeles. Brock is enjoying the flight and has been exploring features on his digivice to pass the time.  
  
Brock: We're circling above the airport now, Vulpix. Now that we're close to the Legacy, my digivice has picked up it's signal. This shouldn't be too hard.  
  
Brock's neighbor: Who are you talking to?  
  
Brock: Leave us alone.   
  
  
IN THE AIRPORT...  
  
  
Brock: Okay, they're supposed to be around here.  
  
Amanda: There he is! Brock! Over here!  
  
Brock: Okay!  
  
(He runs over to a group of teenagers, two boys and two girls, in the waiting area.)  
  
Brock: Hi there. My name's Brock.  
  
Amanda: Hi Brock. My name's Amanda.  
  
Willis: I'm Willis.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, Brocko. J-money da name.  
  
Amanda: Will you shut up?  
  
Sora: (nervously) And I think that you already know me.  
  
Brock: Yeah, how could I forget?  
  
Sora: I just can't forget how I attacked you like that. I'm so sorry.  
  
Brock: Don't worry about it. You were under Bushemon's control.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money sayin' dat we gots a job ta do. Bling bling.  
  
Amanda: Shut up. I am sick of listening to you. All through the plane ride, it was all "bling bling" or "yo yo" or "J-money". Just shut up.  
  
Brock: He is right though. We have to find this Legacy.  
  
Willis: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
Brock: Wait a minute. Where are all of your digimon?   
  
Amanda: We have them in our backpacks. We can't have them out in the open.  
  
Brock: Okay. Let's go then. My digivice has a signal on where the Legacy should be.   
  
(They all leave the airport and take a taxi to downtown L.A. It is nearing night time and the sun is starting to set.)  
  
Brock: Okay, the signal is leading directly this way.  
(He points right at the beach.)  
  
Jason: Yo yo, we's goin' to da beach say J-money.  
  
Sora: Hopefully it isn't past the beach in the ocean.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, dat not no problem fo' J-money. Seadramon got da stuff ta git dat done.  
  
Amanda: When will you shut up?  
  
Jason: Yo yo, girlfriend, you ain't got no reason to complain. You don't like what goin' down, den you goin' down.  
  
Brock: Right. Speaking of Seadramon, what are your digimon.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, J-money proud ta got a Betamon.  
  
Amanda: My digimon is Pandamon. He's a champion and can digivolve to MegaPandamon.   
  
Willis: I have two digimon, Terriermon and Lopmon. They were both born from the same egg.  
  
Sora: (sadly) I used to have Biyomon. But since the last fight with Bushemon, she has only been able to become Yokomon.  
  
(They reach the beach.)  
  
Brock: The signal is getting stronger.  
  
(They start to look around the deserted beach.)  
  
Brock: According to this, it's directly beneath me.  
  
Amanda: It must be down in the sand.   
  
Willis: Let's start digging then.   
  
Brock: Vulpix go!  
(Vulpix comes out of the pokéball.)  
  
Vulpix: It's about time.  
  
Brock: Yoh guys should let out your digimon to help.  
  
Willis: This shouldn't be any problem for Terriermon and Lopmon. Come on guys.   
  
Terriermon: Good idea, Willis. Terrier Tornado!  
  
Lopmon: Tiny Twister!  
  
(They both start spinning up the sand very quickly and a big hole is made.)  
  
Brock: I think I see it!  
  
(He moves into the hole and goes toward a red sphere.)  
  
Brock: This is it alright!  
  
(He grabs the sphere and climbs out of the hole. By now the sun is completely gone.)  
  
Brock: Alright, I guess that we're done here.  
  
(They start to walk back toward the city when they are jumped by someone as they walk past a building and are knocked out.)  
  
  
WHEN THEY WAKE UP...  
  
  
Brock: Huh? What happened?  
  
(He realizes that he is in a small cage in some large, dark building. There is a man walking in front of him.)  
  
Man: Did you find what you came for? Somehow, I suspect you have. We have also found what we have searched for!  
  
Brock: What are you talking about?  
  
Man: You cannot imagine what the secrets you carry in that device of yours mean to my race.   
  
Brock: My digivice? You want to control Vulpix! You can't have him!   
  
Man: I don't care about your little fox. That device will give us the power to correct the transwordly oversight that left us here when we should have been traversing worlds with beings that now call themselves "Unbound".  
  
Brock: Why do you have me here then? And where are the rest of my friends?  
  
Man: They are safely stored away. Their devices were no use to use, they merely can pass through a portal. But yours is different, more powerful. It can tear open portals to any world we want.  
  
Brock: But if you take it, I'll be stuck here.  
  
Man: A small price to pay. I think that yo'll be just...  
  
(A shout is heard from outside.)  
  
Voice: Hypogeum Crusher!  
(A large beam of energy blasts through the outer wall and two figures step in. One is a teenage boy and the other is a digimon that is somewhat fat and has a human-like form although made of rock. He is about half the size of his partner.)  
  
Man: What is this?  
  
Ben: Get him out of here, Maltamon!  
  
Maltamon: You got it! Hypogeum Crusher!  
(A blast of energy blows the man through the opposite wall and outside. He drops Brock's digivice right in front of his cage and blows the front of the cage open. Brock quickly rushes to get the digivice.)  
  
Brock: Vulpix? Where are you? Wait! I have an idea!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Brock: Pokémodify! Diglett dig activate!  
  
  
(A hole starts to appear in the floor and Vulpix climbs out with the rest of the digidestined and digimon.)  
  
Vulpix: We were in some room that was all locked up. None of us could get out. That dig attack helped me to burrow out.  
  
Brock: Good.   
  
Sora: How did you get free? That guy seemed to really have you out cold.  
  
Brock: That kid did it. He and his digimon freed me.  
  
(Ben starts to walk toward Brock and the others.)  
  
Brock: Hey, thanks man.  
  
Ben: Give it to me.  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Ben: The piece of the Legacy.   
  
Brock: No way!  
  
Ben: I said to give it to me! Don't make me take it from you.  
  
Jason: Yo yo, you ain't got no chance wit' all us here.  
  
Ben: If you insist on this I will have no choice but to destroy all of you're digimon.  
  
Amanda: You don't understand what we need the Legacy for! We need this piece!  
  
Ben: I need it. I need it's power! And if you won't give it to me, I am going to take it from you! Attack Maltamon!  
  
Brock and Digidestined: Attack!  
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
  
Terriermon: Bunny Blast!  
  
Lopmon: Tiny Twister!  
  
Pandamon: Panda Paw!  
  
Betamon: Beta Slugger!  
  
Yokomon: Bubble Blow!  
  
(The attacks all hit Maltamon, but do nothing to him.)  
  
All: What?!  
  
Brock: What is this thing?  
  
Digivice: Maltamon, the ancient Earth digimon. This rookie digimon attacks with its Hypogeum Crusher attack.  
  
Brock: It's only a rookie! We had four rookies and a champion attacking it!  
  
Willis: We need more power!  
  
Brock: You're right. Vulpix! Pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, pokevolve to: NINETALES!  
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Terriermon: Terriermon, digivolve to: GARGOMON!  
  
Lopmon: Lopmon, digivolve to: ENDIGOMON!  
  
Betamon: Betamon, digivolve to: SEADRAMON!  
  
  
Jason: Jason: Yo yo, J-money says dat you ain't got no hope. Whoop his ass!  
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
Gargomon: Gargo Laser!  
  
Endigomon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Pandamon: Panda Paw!  
  
Ninetales: Fire Blast!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! WarGreymon Brave Shield Activate!  
  
  
(A shield appears in Maltamon's arms and blocks all of the attacks.)  
  
Ben: Now attack them!  
  
Maltamon: Hypogeum Crusher!  
(A large beam of energy shoots out at them. It hits Ninetales and the digimon and blasts them all to the far wall.)  
  
Ben: Now, are you ready to give me the Legacy?  
  
Brock: You work for Bushemon don't you?  
  
Ben: What's a Bushemon? I want the Legacy for the power! If you insist on fighting, then I will destroy your partners. There's no way that you can beat Maltamon.  
  
Amanda: Don't count on that! Pandamon digivolve!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
DIGIVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Pandamon: Pandamon, digivolve to: MEGA PANDAMON!  
  
  
Ben: Well this should make it a little more interesting. An Ultimate digimon versus Maltamon.  
  
Amanda: Get that thing, MegaPandamon!  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
(She flies across the room to hit Maltamon.)  
  
(Music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Hyperspeed Activate!  
  
  
(Maltamon quickly dodges the attack.)  
  
Maltamon: Hypogeum Crusher!  
(The blast of energy hits Mega Pandamon and she collapse to the ground.)  
  
Amanda: No! Help her!  
  
Brock: Right! Ninetales!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Ninetales: Ninetales, pokévolve to: VULPYRO!  
  
  
Ben: You people are more resourceful than I thought, but nothing you do can stop me. Get them Maltamon!  
  
Gargomon: Gargo Laser!  
  
Endigomon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
  
Maltamon: Hypogeum Cr... Ahh!  
(The attacks all hit him and he falls over.)  
  
Ben: Fine, it's time to even it up.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Digivolution activate!  
  
Digivolution.  
  
Maltamon: Maltamon, digivolve to: THERAMON!  
  
  
(Theramon is as tall as his partner and looks more human, but is still made of a rock-like substance. He is carrying a double-axe and has bronze bull head shoulder pads on.)  
  
Brock: What is that?  
  
Digivice: Theramon, the Minoan Warrior digimon. This champion digimon attacks with its Volcanic Blaster and Minoan Axe attacks.  
  
Brock: Not much help.  
  
Ben: Get them Theramon!  
  
Theramon: Volcanic Blaster!  
(A ball of red energy gathers in his hands and he fires it at the digimon.)  
  
Gargomon: Bunny Pummel!  
(He goes for an uppercut on Theramon.)  
  
Theramon: Minoan Axe!  
(He uses his axe to cut apart Gargomon's guns. Gargomon returns to Terriermon.)  
  
Seadramon: Ice Blast!  
(A beam of ice shoots at Theramon.)  
  
Theramon: Volcanic Blaster!  
(The blast tears through Ice Blast and hits Seadramon. He returns to Betamon.)  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
  
Vulpyro: Solar Flare!  
  
Endigomon: Howling Destroyer!  
  
Theramon: Volcanic Blaster!  
  
(The ball stops all three attacks and hits the digimon and Vulpyro.)  
  
Brock: What is this thing?! We have two ultimates fighting it!   
  
Ben: Finish them off, Theramon!  
  
Theramon: Minoan Axe!  
(He charges at Endigomon and hits him with the axe. Endigomon returns to Lopmon.)  
  
Brock: I have to stop him!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Brock: Pokémodify! Charizard fire spin activate!  
  
  
Vulpyro: Fire Spin!  
  
Theramon: Aaahhhh!  
  
Brock: That's it!   
  
Sora: Keep it up, Brock!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Brock: Pokémodify! Plus Power Activate!  
  
  
Vulpyro: Holy Inferno!  
(He surrounds himself in fire and it all blasts at Theramon.)  
  
Theramon: Earth Shield!  
(He hardens and the entire attack is stopped.)  
  
MegaPandamon: Mega Panda Paw!  
(He hits Theramon to the ground.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! MagnaAngemon Magna Antidote Activate!  
  
  
(Theramon is restored to full health.)  
  
Ben: Now destroy them!  
  
Theramon: Volcanic Blaster!  
(He fires the red ball of energy at MegaPandamon. She is unable to dodge it and she returns to Kittymon.)  
  
Amanda: No!  
  
Ben: Now go for the fox!  
  
Theramon: Minoan Axe!  
(He charges at Vulpyro.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Brock: Pokémodify! Gust of wind activate!  
  
  
(A strong wind catches Theramon and he is blown away from Vulpyro.)  
  
Ben: NO! Volcanic Blaster!  
  
Theramon: Volcanic Blaster!  
(His attack fires at Vulpyro, hits him and Vulpyro returns to Vulpix.)  
  
Ben: What did I tell you? You can't beat me. Now give me the Legacy!  
  
Brock: Run!  
(They all start to run out of the building.)  
  
Ben: You just don't get it...  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Palmon poison ivy activate!  
  
  
Theramon: Poison Ivy!  
(The vines shoot out to restrain the digidestined.)  
  
Brock: Vulpix!  
  
Vulpix: Flamethrower!  
(He burns away the vines.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Golden Noose Activate!  
  
  
Theramon: Golden Noose!  
(He ties up all of them and he and Ben approach Brock.)  
  
Ben: Now, you have no where left to go. Give me the piece of the Legacy now.  
  
(Brock has the sphere clutched in his hand.)  
  
Ben: Right there. I can feel its power.  
(He reaches out to grab it. As he does, the piece starts to glow and Brock's digivice send out a small beam of fire that makes Ben pull away.)  
  
Ben: What was that?  
  
Brock: The Legacy won't let you take it.  
  
Ben: That's nonsense. You triggered some defense system in your digivice.   
(He reaches for the sphere again. Brock digivice starts to glow.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
WARP POKEVOLVE  
  
Vulpix: Vulpix, warp pokevolve to: VULCANO!  
  
  
(Vulcano looks like a rock Vulpyro that is ten times bigger.)  
  
Ben: What?! How can he do that?  
  
Vulcano: You will not be allowed to claim this Legacy.   
  
Ben: You don't scare me. Now get out of my way!   
  
Vulcano: Do not disobey me. I will not allow you to touch the Legacy.   
  
Ben: Theramon, get it!   
  
Theramon: Volcanic Blaster!  
(The attack hits Vulcano but does nothing.)  
  
Vulcano: Very well. If you wish to challenge my power, then you shall see it.   
Cosmic Inferno!  
(His entire body turns to fire and he charges at Theramon.)  
  
Ben: Theramon no!  
  
Theramon: He went easy on me. One more attack like that and I'll be deleted.  
  
Ben: Fine.   
(He turns to Brock.)  
We'll settle this later. I will find a way to get that Legacy.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Batch Digitization Activate!  
  
  
(Ben and Theramon start to dissolve into Digital data.)  
  
Brock: What is that?  
  
Sora: That must be his digiport.  
  
Brock: Let him go. Good work Vulcano. Let's see what this has to say about you.  
  
Digivice: Vulcano, the cosmic fire pokémon. This mega form of Vulpix has the power to become pure fire and can summon heat from the innermost core of a planet.  
  
Vulcano: I don't know how I was able to pokévolve. It was almost like that piece of the Legacy commanded me to.  
  
Brock: That is something. Well, we had better get back to Al Gore's place so he can take a look at this.   
  
Vulcano: A can get us there almost instantly. Everyone get on my back.  
  
(Jason, Willis, and Amanda climb onto Vulcano's back along with there digimon.)  
  
Jason: Yo yo, girlfriend. Looks like you goin' ta take a ride wid me. A might fast ride say J-money. Mighty fast.  
  
Amanda: I can't believe you don't shut up.  
  
  
(Brock is about to get on Vulpyro to when Sora approaches him.)  
  
Sora: You know, Brock, I still remember when we were fighting each other. I remember how you were flirting with me even then.   
  
Brock: Yeah, about that...  
  
Sora: Well, I just want you to know that I meant what I said. If I didn't have to kill you, which I don't anymore.  
  
(She then walks to the other side of Vulcano and climbs up his tail.)  
  
Brock: Wow.  
(He climbs on to Vulcano. Vulcano surrounds them in red energy and then he blasts the empty building apart. He then starts to fly and blasts off to the east toward Washington D.C.)  
  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN FROM HERE? WHO IS THIS BEN AND WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH THE LEGACY? WHAT MYSTERIOUS POWERS DOES THE LEGACY HOLD? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Three: Quest For the Leg...

Chapter Thirty-Three: Quest for the Legacy - Digital World  
  
  
After being left alone in the Digital World, Ash and Pikachu have set out to find one of the pieces of the Legacy. They have seen many very young digimon as all digimon but demons were reset when the null-time pocket collapsed.  
  
Ash: How are we supposed to find this thing Pikachu? We have no idea what it looks like and we have an entire dimension to search.  
  
Pikachu: I don't know, maybe we should try and get some help.   
  
Ash: There's nobody here that could help us.   
  
Pikachu: Some of these digimon might be able to.  
  
Ash: I really don't like the looks of the digimon around here. They all seem to be demon digimon.  
  
(Pikachu runs over to a little black digimon with wings.)  
  
Pikachu: Hi, could you help us? We're looking for...  
  
Demidevimon: You're one of them! I knew that I'd find you!   
Demi Darts!  
(He shoots his darts at Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu! What is that thing?  
  
Digivice: Demidevimon, the small demon digimon. The hand of evil sent out by the ruler of the dark! He uses his skill with words for his psychological attacks.  
  
Pikachu: You were right.  
  
Ash: It's only a rookie, Pikachu. Get it!   
  
Demidevimon: Demi Darts!  
(Darts shoot at Pikachu.)  
  
Pikachu: Agility!  
(He runs away.)  
  
Ash: Don't play with it, just destroy it.  
  
Pikachu: Right! Thundershock!  
(A bolt of electricity shoots at Demidevimon.)  
  
Demidevimon: Ooh, that smarts. What?!  
(He starts to glow.)  
Demidevimon, digivolve to: DEVIMON!  
  
  
Ash: What?   
  
Digivice: Devimon, the fallen angel digimon. Overwhelmed by the powers of darkness, he lost his place as an angel and joined the ranks of the dark side. His black wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up.  
  
Pikachu: That doesn't sound good.  
  
Ash: It still is only a champion.   
  
Pikachu: Thunderbolt!  
(The electricity arcs into the sky toward Devimon.)  
  
Devimon: Touch of Evil!  
(He slashes at Pikachu and knocks him to the ground.)  
  
Ash: No!  
  
Pikachu: Quick Attack!  
(He charges at Devimon.)  
  
Devimon: Evil Wing!  
(He uses his wings to block Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Why are you attacking us?  
  
Devimon: My master has given me explicit orders to destroy any humans that I find. Especially ones that are with these strange creatures.  
  
Ash: Your master? Bushemon?  
  
Devimon: No! Daemon.  
  
Ash: Daemon?  
  
  
FLASHBACK...  
  
Gary: We were selected as Digidestined to fight him because of our immunity. Why are you trying to find him?   
  
Daemon: Bushemon is a threat to my control in this world. When I was banished to the Dark Ocean by the Digidestined, he was able to take control of this world with little resistance. I am trying to eliminate him to regain my power.  
  
Gary: We both have the same goals. Is there any way that you would be able to help us?  
  
Daemon: I will never assist any human. Digidestined present as much a threat to me as Bushemon. Perhaps we will cross paths again someday, human. But when we do, you will meet your doom.   
(He sinks into the ground.)  
  
  
BACK TO REALITY...  
  
  
Pikachu: Ash! Some help? This guy isn't going down!  
  
Devimon: Touch of Evil!  
(He slashes at Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, use thunder!  
  
(Pikachu leaps into the air above Devimon.)  
  
Pikachu: Thunder!  
(A bolt of lightning comes down toward Devimon.)  
  
Devimon: Evil Wing!   
(The attack is blocked by the wing.)  
  
Ben: You're doing it all wrong. Attack, Maltamon.  
  
Maltamon: Hypogeum Crusher!  
(The beam of energy easily breaks through Devimon's wings. Devimon disappears into data.)  
  
Ash: Whoa, thanks. Hey, what are you doing?  
(He sees Maltamon absorbing the data.)  
  
Ben: He's aborbing Devimon's data.   
  
Ash: Why?  
  
Ben: It makes him stronger.  
  
Ash: But that'll kill him.   
  
Ben: You think that thing deserves to live? Digimon like that are a threat to everyone.   
  
Ash: I guess that you're right. Why are you here though?  
  
Ben: Besides saving your butt? I'm looking for something.  
  
Ash: What?   
  
Ben: It's nothing that you need to know about.  
  
Ash: Maybe I can help you.  
  
Ben: You help us? You couldn't even stop a Devimon.   
  
Pikachu: I weakened it!  
  
Ben: You couldn't even hit it.  
  
Ash: Leave Pikachu alone!  
  
Ben: How can you call that thing a partner?   
  
Ash: He can do anything that your digimon can do!  
  
Maltamon: We really don't have time to deal with this.  
  
Ben: You're right. Let's go.  
  
(Ben and Maltamon start to walk away.)  
  
(music starts playing.)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Growth Activate! Hyper Wing Activate!  
  
  
(Maltamon triples in size and grows wings. Ben climbs on him and flies away.)  
  
Ash: Wait! We can't let him get away!  
  
Pikachu: Then start with the modifying!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Ash: Pokemodify! Abra Teleport Activate!  
  
  
(Ash and Pikachu start teleporting to where ever Ben goes. They eventually end up in Primary Village.)  
  
Ben: It's here somewhere. Start looking, Maltamon.  
  
(As Ben and Maltamon disappear into Primary Village, Ash and Pikachu appear outside of it.)  
  
Ash: This is where they're going.   
  
Pikachu: I feel a huge energy source nearby.  
  
Ash: The Legacy must be here. They must be looking for it, too.  
  
Pikachu: Then let's find it quick!  
  
(They start to go into the village when a figure approaches them.)  
  
Daemon: So, you decided to return even after I warned you to stay out.  
  
Ash: Ahhh! How did you know that we were here?  
  
Daemon: With Bushemon out of this world, I am free to rule it. I told you never to come back here! Evil Inferno!  
  
(He starts to do his attack when he is hit by Maltamon's attack. It only startles him.)  
  
Daemon: What is this? A rookie digimon that thinks he can fight me?  
  
Ben: He won't be a rookie much longer!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Digivolution Activate!  
  
Digivoluton.  
  
Maltamon: Maltamon, digivolve to: THERAMON!  
  
  
Daemon: Pathetic.  
  
Ben: We're not done.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!  
  
Matrix  
Digivolution.  
  
Theramon: Theramon, digivolve to: MYCENAEMON!  
  
  
(Mycenaemon is a seven-foot human-like digimon with bronze armor and lion heads carved on his shoulders.)  
  
Digivice: Mycenaemon, the Bronze Conquerer digimon. It attacks with it Trojan Destroyer and Aegean Conquerer attacks.  
  
Daemon: An ultimate digimon? That's hardly impressive.  
  
Pikachu: We should look for the Legacy while both of them are distracted.  
  
Ash: Good idea.  
  
(As they turn to walk away a portal opens in front of them and two Human-like digimon in suits walk out.)  
  
Ash: Ahhh! What are they?  
  
Digivice: Minetamon and Paigemon, two of Bushemon's Cabinet warriors.   
  
Daemon: What?! Servants of Bushemon! Evil Inferno!  
  
Paigemon: Educational Shield!  
(A diploma opens and protects Paigemon from the attack.)  
  
Minetamon: Pothole Filler!  
(Flaming tar shoots at Daemon.)  
  
Daemon: Aaahhh!  
  
Ash: Run Pikachu!  
  
(Both of them start to run away.)  
  
Paigemon: Detention Container!  
(Ash and Pikachu are pulled back to where everyone else is.)  
  
Minetamon: Give us the Legacy!  
  
Ash: We don't have it.  
  
Daemon: Evil Inferno!  
  
Paigemon: Aahhhh!  
(He is hit hard by the attack and disappears. Daemon absorbs his data.)  
  
Ben: Let's get them, Mycenaemon!  
  
Mycenaemon: Trojan Destroyer!  
(A wooden horse appears next to Minetamon and explodes.)  
  
Minetamon: Aahhhhh!  
(He is deleted. Mycenaemon absorbs his data.)  
  
Daemon: How dare you destroy my enemies! Evil Inferno!  
  
Mycenaemon: AaaaahhH!  
  
Ben: He's more powerful than those two were.   
  
Ash: Go Pikachu!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
WARP POKEVOLVE  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu, warp pokevolve to: ELECTROCHU!  
  
  
(Electrochu looks like a Raichu that is ten times bigger with lightning-shaped wings.)  
  
Digivice: Electrochu, the Atomic Lightning pokémon. This mega form of Pichu can summon the electrons of all surrounding atoms and become pure electricity.  
  
Ash: Let's go. Electrochu!  
(He jumps on Electrochu's back and they start to fly around Primary Village.)  
  
Daemon: I'll deal with them later. I still have to finish you off.  
  
Mycenaemon: Trojan Destroyer!  
  
Daemon: Evil Inferno!  
  
(Evil inferno easily overpowers Mycenaemon's attack.)  
  
Ben: We need more power to defeat him. I have an idea.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Omni Blade Activate!  
  
  
(The Omni Blade appears in Mycenaemon's hands.)  
  
Daemon: What is that?  
  
Mycenaemon: The tool of your destruction. Omni Blade!  
(He swings the sword at Daemon and he is deleted. Mycenaemon absorbs his data. The sword then disappears.)  
  
Ben: Now for that kid!  
  
  
WITH ASH...  
  
Ash: Any idea where it could be?  
  
Electrochu: There! In that open field!  
  
(The two land in a field that is filled with cradles and eggs.)  
  
Ash: It must be in one of these.  
(He starts looking around through each of the cradles.)  
  
Ben: There you are!   
  
Ash: Here it is!  
(He lifts the yellow sphere.)  
  
Electrochu: Atomic Thunder!  
(He turns to electricity and charges at Mycenaemon.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! WarGreymon Brave Shield Activate!  
  
  
(The shield appears in Mycenaemon's hands and stops the attack.)  
  
Ash: No!   
(The sphere starts to glow and two beams of electricity shoot out and hit Ben and Mycenaemon. They disappear.)  
  
Electrochu: They're gone.   
  
Ash: Good. Let's get back to Bushemon's headquarters to meet up with the others!  
  
(He climbs onto Electrochu's back and they fly off.)  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO BEN AND MYCENAEMON? WHAT OTHER CABINET WARRIORS WILL GET IN THE WAY? WILL THE DIGITAL WORLD RETURN TO NORMAL WITH DAEMON DEAD? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED. 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Four: Quest for the Lega...

Chapter Thirty-Four: Quest for the Legacy - Bushey World  
  
  
Being the only of the Poké Destined that was powerful enough to open a portal to the "Bushey World", Gary and Eevee have ventured in alone. The first thing they notice after they leave the portal is how screwed up the landscape is. Everything around them was obviously designed from his twisted mind. Five feet in front of them, there was an eighty story skyscraper and behind them was a farm of cattle. Every spot had some feature that should be nowhere near the others.   
  
Eevee: At least it's a little like Earth.   
  
Gary: I doubt that anything here is the same as Earth. Bushemon probably has some strange use for everything here.   
  
Eevee: Gary, look behind you.   
  
Gary: What is it?   
  
Eevee: The portal isn't closing.   
  
Gary: You're right. It should've by now.   
  
(Gary and Eevee turn back around to see Bushemon standing right in front of the skyscraper.)  
  
Bushemon: You just never learn do you, little man? You can't beat Texas. I warned you before. You should not have come back.   
  
Gary: I will stop you! I don't care what it takes!   
  
(Bushemon just ignores his comments.)  
  
Bushemon: Do you know what you have done? You have given me the power which I need to reach my final form of evolution.  
  
Gary: What are you talking about?   
  
Bushemon: Your portal. With it, I can draw power from every world in your dimensional continuum.   
  
Gary: What?  
  
Bushemon: That's right. Bushemon, mode change to: COMMANDER-IN-CHIEF MODE!  
  
Gary: What is that?   
  
Digivice: Bushemon Commander-In-Chief mode. In this final phase of Bushemon, he gains powerful new abilities and his fighting strength nearly triples.   
  
Gary: No!   
  
Bushemon: That's right, little man. There is absolutely no way that you can stop me. But, I want to have a little fun with you first.   
  
Gary: Go Eevee!  
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, pokevolve to:  
  
  
Bushemon: Not so fast, little man. Governmental Relocation!  
  
(A beam of light shoots from Bushemon's hand and Gary and Eevee are transported to a run-down urban area.)   
  
Gary: What is this?  
  
(Gary looks around and sees all the old buildings, but no living things are in sight. Bushemon's voice starts to come from the sky.)  
  
Bushemon: Like I said, I want to have a little fun with you. This is a little "amusement park" that I put together just for you.  
  
Gary: Keep an eye out for anything, Eevee.   
  
(They start walking down the street and find a building filled with a bunch of dirty humans in ragged clothes.)  
  
Gary: Examine.  
  
Digivice: Hobomon. These champion level digimon are only able to exist in the Bushey World.   
  
(About six Hobomon see Gary and Eevee and start to come out of the building.)  
  
Eevee: Do you think that they'll attack us?  
  
Gary: This entire dimension is controlled by Bushemon. I think that these guys will be, too.  
  
(The Hobomon form a circle around them in the street.)  
  
Gary: Eevee, pokevolve!  
  
(music starts playing.)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: Eevee.  
  
  
Gary: What's wrong?  
  
Bushemon: You forget that this is my world. I have finally found a way to stop your pokevolving. Don't mess with Texas.   
  
(The Hobomon all reach into their pockets and pull out guns. They then aim the guns at Eevee.)  
  
Eevee: Get out of here, Gary!  
  
Hobomon: Ghetto Blaster!  
(Black beams shoot out of the gun at Eevee.)  
  
Eevee: Aaahhhh!  
(He collapses on the ground.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Pidgeot Wing Activate!  
  
  
(Enormous wings appear on Eevee's sides. Gary grabs onto his legs and they fly to the top of a building. Eevee faints from exhaustion.)  
  
Gary: Not now, Eevee! I need you!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Hyper Potion Activate!  
  
  
(Eevee is healed and stands up. He and Gary look over the edge of the building and see a riot of Hobomon trying to climb up the side.)   
  
Eevee: We have to find a way for me to Pokevolve.  
  
Gary: Oakemon said that you should be able to now.  
  
  
FLASHBACK…  
  
  
Oakemon: Before you go, I have something to give you.   
(He pulls out three orbs of energy.)  
  
Misty: Those are the treasures that Ash had to protect when we first met Lugia!  
  
Oakemon: That's correct, Misty. These are power cores from the guardian pokemon. Each of them have twelve of them. Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno have given these to me to give to you three.   
  
Brock: What will they do?  
  
Oakemon: These cores will allow your pokemon to pokevolve to mega, but only in extreme situations. They will allow you to bend dimensional laws. You can now pokevolve in this world, pokevolve further than champion on Earth, and you can pokemodify in any dimension.   
  
Misty: How do we use the power in the cores?  
  
Oakemon: It will be absorbed into your digivices. Just hold them up to the core and the power will be transferred.  
  
(Ash, Misty, and Brock hold their pokedexes up to their cores and the energy is absorbed into the elemental pattern.)  
  
Gary: What about me? Eevee used up all his mega energy that he absorbed form Bushemon.   
  
Oakemon: You have had the capability to mega pokevolve since your trip to Earth. You digivice absorbed the digimentals of light and darkness. Those give Espeon and Umbreon the extra energy that they need to go to Supremeon.  
  
  
BACK TO REALITY…  
  
  
Gary: We might as well give these digimentals a shot.  
  
(Gary pulls out his digivice and brings up the absorbed digi-eggs.)  
  
Gary: Eevee, double team.  
  
Eevee: Double Team!  
(Two Eevees appear.)  
  
Gary: Light and dark pokevolve.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Eevee: Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!  
  
Eevee: Eevee, dark pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!  
  
  
Gary: Yes! Get those Hobomon!  
  
(Espeon and Umbreon walk over to the edge of the building and start firing down attacks at the Hobomon.)  
  
Espeon: Psywave!  
(A wave of psychic energy destroys three Hobomon.)  
  
Umbreon: Hyper Beam!  
(An explosion on the ground takes out four Hobomon.)  
  
Gary: That'll do it. Let's get going. We have to get out of here and find the Legacy.  
  
Espeon: But we have no idea where to go.  
  
Umbreon: I'm right. We have the entire dimension to explore.  
  
Gary: I thought that the digivice would be able to help us find it, but I can't seem to get anything on it.  
  
Umbreon: Do you think that it could be somewhere in this city?  
  
Gary: No. If it were in this dimension, I'm sure that Bushemon has found it already. We have to get it from him.   
  
Umbreon: Well, maybe the digivice could give us an idea where he would hide it.   
  
Gary: Good idea. Examine Bushey World terrain and search for the most commonly visited spots of Bushemon.  
  
Digivice: Analyzing now. Prime location found. Displaying now.  
  
(A map comes up on the digivice.)  
  
Gary: It's exactly like the layout of Washington D.C.  
  
Espeon: So we should have no trouble finding it, right?  
  
Gary: We'll see. Espeon, teleport us to this location.  
  
Espeon: Teleport!  
  
(The three are taken to a city identical to Washington D.C. They appear in the monument that would be the Lincoln Memorial in the Earth dimension.)  
  
Gary: Whoa!  
  
Umbreon: It's Bushemon.  
  
Gary: This is his world. He probably has everything here customized like this. Look, even on the walls where it should have some speech, it just says "Don't mess with Texas".  
  
Espeon: Check if the Legacy is anywhere nearby.   
  
Gary: Scan for Legacy.  
  
Digivice: Scanning. No power source found.  
  
Gary: It has to be somewhere in this city. Bushemon wouldn't let it just sit somewhere that he couldn't protect. It should be somewhere on Capitol Hill.  
  
Espeon: Gary! A very powerful digimon has just appeared somewhere around here.  
  
Gary: Bushemon?  
  
Espeon: No. Not that powerful, but it could be one of his Cabinet Warrior that Gore was talking about.  
  
Umbreon: Where is it?  
  
  
Espeon: It's near the Washington Monument.  
  
Gary: Let's go check it out.  
  
(Gary, Espeon, and Umbreon start running toward the Washington Monument and see a large, human-like digimon in bronze armor standing lying unconscious.)  
  
Espeon: What is that?  
  
Digivice: Mycenaemon, the Bronze Conqueror digimon. It attacks with it Trojan Destroyer and Aegean Conqueror attacks.  
  
Gary: It's an ultimate digimon. Get ready!  
  
(music start playing)  
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE  
  
Espeon!   
Umbreon!  
DNA pokevolve to: HYPEREON!  
  
  
Hypereon: It feels good to be back in this body.   
  
Gary: See if you can get some information from this thing.  
  
Hypereon: I'll try. He's not one of Bushemon's forces. He has a partner.  
  
Gary: He's a digidestined digimon. I'm glad to see one of them around.  
  
(Mycenaemon starts to awaken and sees Hypereon right above him.)  
  
Mycenaemon: (in panic) Trojan Destroyer!  
  
Hypereon: Teleport!  
  
(Hypereon teleports himself away from the attack. Mycenaemon is hurt even more from it.)  
  
Mycenaemon: Where am I?  
  
Gary: You're in the Bushey World?  
  
Mycenaemon: What? How did I get here?  
  
Hypereon: We'd like to know that, too. Where is your digidestined partner?  
  
Mycenaemon: Ben? I have no idea where he is. I can't sense him anywhere nearby. We were trying to take a piece of…uh…something Ben and I are looking for, and it zapped us both. It must have sent me here.  
  
Gary: What are you looking for?  
  
Mycenaemon: I can't tell you.   
  
Gary: Fine. Let's go, Hypereon.  
  
(They start walking away, when three humans in suits appear in front of them.)  
  
Gary: Cabinet Warriors!  
  
Digivice: Venemanmon, Abrahammon, and Evansmon. Three of Bushemon's mega level Cabinet Warriors.   
  
Venemanmon: So, Bushemon's little maze wasn't able to hold you, was it?  
  
Gary: You thought that your little Hobomon could stop me?   
  
Abrahammon: Well, even if champion digimon couldn't stop you, we won't let you stop Bushemon.   
  
Evansmon: Yes, we will not be stopped as easily as Minetamon and Paigemon were.  
  
Gary: The others were attacked, too? Well, they must've won. Now Hypereon!  
  
Hypereon: Hyper Wave!  
  
(A wave of energy knocks down the three Cabinet Warriors.)  
  
Hypereon: Teleport!  
  
(Gary and Hypereon are teleported to the Capitol building.)  
  
Gary: Do you think that will get us away from them??  
  
Hypereon: No. They know exactly where we are.  
(Hypereon's eyes start to glow.)  
  
(The three appear in front of him.)  
  
Venemanmon: You thought that would get you away from us?  
  
Hypereon: No, but this will!  
  
(The Washington Monument with comes shooting straight at Evansmon and pierces his chest. Mycenaemon pops out of the door and starts absorbing his data.)  
  
Abrahammon: What are you doing to him?  
  
Mycenaemon: Absorbing him to make myself stronger.  
  
Gary: What? How can he do that?  
  
Hypereon: It's probably best that we don't find out.  
  
Gary: Attack them!  
  
Hypereon: Blackhole Sun!  
(The vortex forms around Hypereon and he starts sucking power from Abrahammon.)  
  
Abrahammon: What? Electric Wire!  
(A power cable shoots out of his hand and starts to electrocute Hypereon.)  
  
Gary: Hypereon!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE  
  
Hypereon: Hypereon, mega pokevolve to: SUPREMEON!  
  
  
Gary: Get them, Supremeon!  
  
Venemanmon: Bush Rebate!  
  
(Hundreds of coins and dollar bills start shooting at Supremeon.)  
  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!  
  
(Supremeon's attack stops Venemanmon's attack with no effort.)  
  
Abrahammon: Mass Blackout!  
  
(A dark beam of energy shoots from Abrahammon. It hits Supremeon hard.)  
  
Gary: You need some help, Supremeon. This should do it.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Gary: Pokemodify! Dragonite Supersonic Flight Activate!  
  
  
(Supremeon grows Dragonite wings and starts flying around.)  
  
Mycenaemon: The electric rat didn't have any problem beating these things.   
  
Gary: Pikachu fought them?  
  
Mycenaemon: His mega form did.   
  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!  
  
(His entire body glows as he dives down on Venemanmon.)  
  
Venemanmon: Financial Immunity!  
  
(A large dollar wraps around him as he cowers on the ground. With some effort, Supremeon breaks through the shield and destroys Venemanmon.)  
  
Mycenaemon: More power!  
(He absorbs Venemanmon's data.)  
  
Abrahammon: You killed him! Both of you!  
  
Mycenaemon: You want to try and stop me?  
  
Abrahammon: Oil Driller!  
  
(A large drill forms in front of him and he charges at Mycenaemon with it.)  
  
Mycenaemon: Oh please. Aegean Conqueror!   
  
(A large sword forms in his hand and he swings it to destroy Abrahammon.)  
  
Mycenaemon: And another mega is down.  
  
(He absorbs the data.)  
  
Gary: How could you overpower him like that? You're only an ultimate digimon.  
  
Mycenaemon: You should've seen me in my rookie form. I could take on to ultimates and four champions.   
  
Gary: Who are all these digimon that you fight?  
  
Mycenaemon: Not all of them are digimon. Some are creature like that one of yours.   
  
Gary: Pokemon? You fought against Ash and the others?  
  
Supremeon: I'm ready for him.  
  
Gary: No. Get us out of here.  
  
(Supremeon grabs onto Gary with his psychic powers.)  
  
Supremeon: Cosmic Speed!  
  
(They rush away from the Capitol building and land on the other side of the Potomac River.)  
  
Gary: We still have to find the Legacy. I have no doubt that's what he is looking for, too.  
  
Supremeon: When we were next to the Capitol building, I felt a power source. It may have been the Legacy.  
  
Gary: Okay. Go check it out. Blow off the rotunda if you have to.  
  
(Supremeon flies over to the Capitol and starts to circle around it.)  
  
Supremeon: (telepathically) It's here. At the very top of the rotunda.   
  
Gary: Get it.   
  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!   
  
(He destroys the entire Capitol building and grabs the gray sphere as it starts to fall.)  
  
Mycenaemon: No! Give that to me! Trojan Destroyer!  
  
Supremeon: Cosmic Speed!  
  
(Supremeon charges back to Gary before any attack can be performed. Mycenaemon starts to run after him.)  
  
Gary: We finally have it!  
  
Bushemon: Do you now? You seem to forget where you are.  
  
Gary: Gore said that we should be able to stop Bushemon with the Legacy. Let's give it a try.  
  
Bushemon: You have no idea what kind of forces you're dealing with here, little man.   
  
(Mycenaemon climbs out of the river and sees Bushemon.)  
  
Bushemon: What in the name of my daddy are you?  
  
Mycenaemon: Stay out of my way. I just want that sphere.  
  
Bushemon: You are telling me to stay out of your way?  
  
Mycenaemon: I don't have any beef with you, old man. Just stand aside.   
  
Bushemon: You will not tell Bushemon to stand aside. Don't mess with Texas.  
  
Mycenaemon: You leave me no choice. Aegean Conqueror!  
  
Bushemon: Please. Bushey Blaster!  
  
(Bushemon's arm turns into the cannon of a tank. He fires a gigantic beam of energy out of it. Mycenaemon is launched back to where the Washington Monument was.)  
  
Bushemon: Nuclear Strike!  
  
(A ball of green energy gathers in Bushemon's hand and he throws it to where Mycenaemon is. Everything on that side of the Potomac River is destroyed instantly.)  
  
Gary: What…?  
  
Bushemon: Just like I told you little man, you gave me this new power.  
  
Gary: Then I'll just have to take it away from you.   
  
Bushemon: With what? This creature of yours? You've tried that before.   
  
Gary: I didn't have this before.   
(He holds up the gray sphere.)  
  
Supremeon: Supreme Force!  
  
(The Legacy starts to glow. Purple energy surrounds Gary and Supremeon are enveloped by it. They disappear.)  
  
Bushemon: What?! Get back here! Don't mess with Texas!  
  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO GARY AND SUPREMEON? WHAT NEW TERROR WILL BUSHEMON CREATE WITH HIS NEW POWERS? WHERE WAS BEN? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	36. Chapter Thirty-Five: Quest for the Lega...

Chapter Thirty-Five: Quest for the Legacy - Poke World  
  
  
Misty and Staryu have returned to the Poke World to search for the final piece of the Legacy. The arrive through the only natural digiport and appear in Oakemon's lab. They look all around, but see no sign of Oakemon.   
  
Misty: I guess that we should start looking, Staryu.  
  
Staryu: Yes, we should. But where do we begin?  
  
Misty: I don't know. Gary would know what to do.  
  
Staryu: He's in the Bushey World right now. He probably has a lot more problems than we do.   
  
Misty: You're probably right. Let's get going.   
  
(They walk outside into Oakemon's pokemon habitat.)  
  
Misty: Huh? The digivice is doing something.  
  
Staryu: What?   
  
Misty: A map came up and a light is flashing on one part.  
  
Staryu: It must be where the Legacy is!  
  
(Misty notices someone approaching her. She spins around getting ready to have Staryu pokevolve.)  
  
Misty: Tracy? What are you doing here?  
  
Tracy: I'm Professor Oak's assistant, remember? I work here. Where are Ash and Brock?  
  
Misty: Uhh... Where is Oakemon?  
  
Tracy: Oakemon? What's that?  
  
Staryu: Misty, we don't have time for this.  
  
Tracy: Ahh! Staryu can talk?   
  
Misty: Yes. Now he can.  
  
Tracy: How?  
  
Misty: Do you remember the time that we went to the Digital World?  
  
Tracy: Barely.  
  
Misty: Well, since that time, Ash, Brock, Gary, and I have been there lots of times to save it. Oakemon didn't tall you any of this?  
  
Tracy: What is an Oakemon?  
  
Misty: Professor Oak. He's a digimon.  
  
Tracy: What?  
  
Staryu: Yes yes, we're all shocked, but we have to find the Legacy. Let's go!  
  
Misty: He's right. I have to go.   
  
Tracy: Wait! I want to come with you!   
  
Staryu: Whatever you want, just hurry up.  
  
Misty: What's wrong, Staryu?  
  
Staryu: You're just hanging around here like nothing is wrong. Every world is in danger from Bushemon if we don't hurry!  
  
Misty: Fine, we'll hurry.  
  
(Misty looks at the map and starts to follow it. They eventually get to Pokemopolis.)  
  
Misty: Not this place again!   
  
Tracy: What's wrong?   
  
Misty: The last time that we were here, we were attacked by a giant Alakazam and Gengar. There was no way that we could stop them. The Gengar almost destroyed Pallet Town.   
  
Staryu: So we just try not to wake them up this time.  
  
(The three walk into the ancient ruins. Eventually the light runs out.)  
  
Tracy: It's too dark to go on.  
  
Misty: Not for Staryu.  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Misty: Pokemodify! Charmander ember activate!   
  
  
(A small flame lights up on Staryu's top spike.)  
  
Tracy: Whoa! Awesome! But, won't that hurt him?  
  
Staryu: No, not at all.   
  
Tracy: Okay. These ruins are spectacular.  
  
Misty: Yeah, and somewhere in this labyrinth is the Legacy.   
  
Tracy: What exactly is that?  
  
Misty: I'm not quite sure. But..hey! The Legacy is moving!  
  
Staryu: what do you mean?  
  
Misty: According to the digivice, it's coming right for us!  
  
Staryu: I'm ready!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION  
  
Staryu: Staryu, pokevolve to: STARMIE!  
  
  
Tracy: Wow!  
  
Starmie: Flash!  
  
(The entire cavern lights up. They see a person running toward them. He is a year or so older than Tracy. In his hand is a blue sphere.)  
  
Starmie: That's it!   
  
Misty: What?   
  
Starmie: He's got the Legacy!   
  
Misty: Then stop him!  
  
Starmie: Swift!  
  
(A series of stars shot out at Ben. He falls against the wall of the cavern.)  
  
Ben: What are you doing?  
  
Misty: I'm sorry about that, but we needed to slow you down.  
  
Ben: Who are you?   
(Ben catches a glimpse of Starmie and backs away.)  
You're one of those crazy pokemon kids!  
  
Misty: What are you talking about?  
  
Ben: One of you in the Digital World somehow got me trapped here.   
  
Misty: Did you say Digital World?  
  
Ben: Yeah!  
  
Misty: How do you know about the Digital World?  
  
Ben: Because it's where I belong! And I'm going to use this to get back there!  
  
Misty: You can't. We need the Legacy.   
  
Ben: You have pieces of it. This is my piece, so back off.  
  
(Ben tries to push through them. Tracy and Misty grab him and push him back to the ground. Two relics fall out of his vest to the ground.)  
  
Misty: Ahh!   
  
Tracy: What is it?   
  
Misty: Those are the things that have the Gengar and Alakazam in them!  
  
(Ben quickly scoops them up and crawls away while Starmie and Tracy are trying to calm Misty down.)  
  
Starmie: Huh? No! He got away!  
  
Misty: What? We have to catch him!  
  
  
OUTSIDE OF THE RUINS...  
  
  
Ben: Yes, I finally have one of these! Now to find Maltamon and gather the rest of the pieces.  
  
(Three men in suits walk up behind Ben.)  
  
Principimon: Stop right there.  
  
Ben: Huh?   
  
(Ben turns around to see Principimon, Thompsonmon, and Martinezmon.)  
  
Ben: Huh? What do you guys want?   
  
Thompsonmon: Give us the sphere.   
  
Ben: What are you talking about?  
  
Martinezmon: Don't try to deceive us. Bushemon needs that Legacy. Give it to us or we will have to take it from you.   
  
Ben: Bushemon? You're some of those weird human digimon aren't you?  
  
Thompsonmon: We are Bushemon's Cabinet Warriors.   
  
Ben: No!   
  
(He starts to run away.)  
  
Principimon: Veteren Containment!  
  
(A force field emerges that won't allow Ben to escape.)  
  
Thompsonmon: We won't let you get away from us.   
  
Ben: Fine.   
(Ben reaches into his vest and pulls out the relics that he found in the ruins.  
That girls said that these things had some creatures in them, maybe they can help.  
  
(Ben throws the relics on the ground. They start to glow and the Gengar and Alakazam emerge.)  
  
Martinezmon: What is this?  
  
Ben: Uh... Get them guys!  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam!  
  
(A beam of energy shoots at the cabinet warriors and the giant fungus grows instantly. They all dodge in time.)  
  
Martinezmon: City Demolition!  
  
(A large wrecking ball swings at Alakazam's head. He falls to the ground.)  
  
Gengar: Gengaaar!  
(He shoots a night shade at Thompsonmon. It hits him and he is deleted.)  
  
Ben: A mega digimon destroyed and Maltamon isn't here to absorb it! That is such a waste.  
  
(Gengar and Alakazam turn their attention toward Ben.)  
  
Ben: That's right, guys, get the other two.  
  
Alakazam: KAzam!  
  
(The energy beam shoots at Ben. The blue sphere starts to glow and a shield is created around Ben.)  
  
Ben: It actually worked for me!   
  
(Misty and Tracy come running out and see the Gengar and Alakazam.)  
  
Tracy: Wow. Those things are huge!   
  
Starmie: Misty, over there!   
  
Misty: What?   
  
Starmie: Cabinet Warriors!  
  
Tracy: What?  
  
Misty: Servants of Bushemon. Get them!  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
WARP POKEVOLVE  
  
Starmie: Starmie, warp pokevolve to: STARALL!  
  
  
(Starall is nearly the size of the Ketchum house and is composed of 4 layers of stars.)  
  
Digivice: Starall, the torrential god pokemon. This mega form of Staryu is able to hover through the sky and speed through the depths of the ocean at speeds of up to mach 5.   
  
Starall: Torrential Trident!   
  
(He forms water into the shape of a trident and stabs Principimon through the guts. He disappears.)  
  
Gengar: Gengaaa!  
  
(He shoots a night shade at Martinezmon and he is deleted.)  
  
Misty: We have to stop those two, Starall!  
  
Tracy: I'll get that kid!  
  
(Tracy takes off toward Ben.)  
  
Starall: Torrential Trident!  
  
(The attack goes straight for Gengar.)  
  
Gengar: Gengar!  
  
(Gengar fires a night shade at Starall's attack. The two seem to be evenly matched.)  
  
Misty: They're the same strength. Those things have the strength of a mega pokemon!  
  
Alakazam: Alakazam!  
  
(The psychic fungus hits Starall and he falls to the ground.)  
  
Misty: No!  
  
(She runs over to Tracy and Ben.)  
  
Misty: You knew about the Digital World right? You must be some kind of Digidestined! We need your help to stop these things!  
  
Ben: I have no idea where my digimon even is. We were fighting the electric rat and another piece of the Legacy zapped me here.   
  
Misty: Then try and get him back! We're all in danger if we don't stop these things! Starall can't do it alone.  
  
Ben: I guess that I can try.  
(He grabs onto his digivice.)  
Maltamon, we need you here now!  
  
(The digivice and the Legacy start to glow. A blue portal appears and a fainted Mycenaemon is pulled through it.)  
  
Ben: Mycenaemon! What happened to you?   
  
Mycenaemon: Bushemon.  
  
Misty: He was attacked by Bushemon!  
  
Ben: Who is this Bushemon? All of you people are talking about him and I have never heard of it.   
  
Misty: Bushemon is one of the most powerful and dangerous digimon out there. We are getting this Legacy to stop him. He is a threat to every dimension.   
  
(Mycenaemon returns to Maltamon.)  
  
Ben: Huh? No! Maltamon, we need your help!  
  
(The Legacy starts to glow and a beam of energy hits Maltamon. He wakes and stands up.)  
  
Ben: Great! The Legacy healed you! Now you can digivolve!  
  
Maltamon: No, I can't. I'm still too weak from fighting Bushemon.  
  
Ben: We need you to do something.   
  
Maltamon: Wait. Some digimon have been here. Strong ones.  
  
Ben: Yeah, Cabinet Warriors. So what?  
  
(Maltamon closes his eyes and starts to absorb data.)  
  
Maltamon: So, the data of three mega digimon will make me stronger. But still not enough to digivolve.   
  
Misty: Starall over here!  
  
(Starall flies over to them.)  
  
(music starts playing)  
  
POKEMODIFY  
  
Misty: Pokemodify! Full restore activate!  
  
  
Ben: Give those things your best Crusher!  
  
Misty: Attack it with all your strength!  
  
Starall: Poseidon Force!  
  
Maltamon: Hypogeum Crusher!  
  
(The two attacks hit Gengar and Alakazam and knock them against the cliff of Pokemopolis.)  
  
Ben: Huh?  
  
(The Legacy starts to glow and two blue beams shoot out and hit the two giant pokemon. They disappear.)  
  
Ben: They're gone. Good work, Maltamon.  
  
Misty: I'll take this.   
(She grabs the Legacy from Ben's hands. Starall returns to Staryu.)  
  
Ben: Wait! That's mine! Attack Maltamon!  
  
Maltamon: Hypogeum Crusher!  
  
(The attack fires, but the Legacy glows and Misty and Staryu disappear.)  
  
Ben: We have to get these pieces back!   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
DIGIMODIFY  
  
Ben: Digimodify! Batch Digitization Activate!  
  
(Maltamon and Ben return to the Digital World.)  
  
  
NOW THAT ALL THE PIECES OF THE LEGACY HAVE BEEN COLLECTED, CAN THE POKE DESTINED STOP THE NEW BUSHEMON? FIND OUT IN THE CONCLUSION OF LEGEND OF THE POKE DESTINED! 


	37. Chapter Thirty-Six: The Power of the En...

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Powers of the End  
  
  
  
"What could be taking her so long?" Gary asked concerned. "We all got here fairly quickly."   
  
Ash, Gary, and Brock were standing in the main open area of Bushemon's abandoned headquarters. In front of them was a large screen that they had used to get to Earth a few weeks earlier. All around them was steel walls and strange computer equipment.   
  
"I'm sure that she's fine," Brock said, trying to cheer Gary up.   
  
"I don't know," Gary continued. "I think that I should go back to the Poke World and check on her."   
  
"Calm down, " Ash chimed in, "Misty knows how to take care of herself. She'll be here any minute."   
  
At that second, a blue portal opened and Misty and Staryu stepped out of it. Misty had a glowing, blue sphere in here hand.   
  
"You got it!" Ash exclaimed as he saw the piece of the Legacy.   
  
""And you're alright," Gary added, relieved. He ran up to her and hugged her.   
  
"Let's figure out how to use these things now," Ash butted in.   
  
The four poke destined each set their piece of the Legacy on a desk against one of the walls. The four spheres illuminate and then arrange themselves into a triangular shape with the gray sphere in the center.   
  
Right then, the main screen of the room turned on and a human face was shown.   
"I have found a great power surge from your location in the Digital World!" Al Gore said excitedly. He then added, "You have the Legacy! If I have sensed it, believe that Bushemon knows as well. I'm sending the digidestined to assist you." With that, he disappeared from the monitor.   
  
"I guess this is it," Gary said, "We finally get to see if this will stop Bushemon."   
A portal opened and the twelve Japanese digidestined stepped out. With them were their digimon, all in their in-training forms.   
  
"The digimon still haven't recovered from the energy wave yet," Brock explained, "They can't digivolve further."   
  
"Are you guys ready to go up against Bushemon again?" Gary asked them.   
  
"We'll help out in any way that we can," Tai replied.   
  
The Legacy started to glow and pulse with energy. The pulses went out to the digidestined. Their digivices started to glow.   
  
(music starts playing)   
  
Koromon, digivolve to: AGUMON!   
  
Tsunomon, digivolve to: GABUMON!   
  
Demiveemon, digivolve to: VEEMON!   
  
Minomon, digivolve to: WORMMON!   
  
Yokomon, digivolve to: BIYOMON!   
  
Tanemon, digivolve to: PALMON!   
  
Motimon, digivolve to: TENTOMON!   
  
Bukamon, digivolve to: GOMAMON!   
  
Upamon, digivolve to: ARMADILLOMON!   
  
Poromon, digivolve to: HAWKMON!   
  
Tokomon, digivolve to: PATAMON!   
  
Nyaromon, digivolve to: SALAMON!   
  
  
  
"How did that happen?" Matt asked.   
  
""It must have been the Legacy," Gary responded. He walked over to it to investigate.   
  
Another portal opened on the far side of the room and Ben and Maltamon stepped out. "Give us the Legacy now!" Ben demanded.   
  
"You got back here?" Ash asked. "But I defeated you, and the Legacy transported you away."   
  
"Well, we're back now!" Ben shouted. "Now give it to us!"   
  
"We've beaten you before," Brock told Ben. "There's no way that we're going to give it to you now."   
  
"It's like I told you," Misty said, "We need it to beat Bushemon!"   
  
"Fine. You won't give it to me?" Ben confirmed. "Then we'll take it from you!"   
  
(music starts playing)   
  
Biomerge Digivolution_   
  
"Biomerge Activate!"   
  
Maltamon, biomerge to: MEDITERRAMON!   
  
  
  
"What happened?" Ash asked stunned.   
  
"It appears that they digivolved together," Izzy replied. He then added, "Fascinating."   
  
"What is it?" Gary asked his digivice.   
  
"Mediterramon, the supreme earth digimon," the digivice answered. "The mega form of Maltamon. No further data."   
  
Gary gripped the digivice in his hand and stared at Mediterramon. He was about ten feet tall and seemed to be made of pure gold. In his hands were a large shield with concentric circles going from the center of it and a large golden sword.   
  
"Now, we will take the Legacy," Mediterramon said to the poke destined and digidestined. When he spoke, both the voices of Ben and Maltamon were present.   
  
"What do we do now?" Misty asked. The rookie of that digimon has the strength of a mega. I don't know if we could beat this mega form.   
  
"Gary!" Eevee shouted, "He's coming!"   
  
Gary looked over at the monitor and a portal opened. Bushemon and four others in suits stepped out.   
  
"You!" the Maltamon half of Mediterramon shouted. "You almost killed me!"   
  
"Almost? You mean the Nuclear Strike didn't finish the job?" Bushemon inquired.   
  
"I was called out of the dimension just in time," Mediterramon said.   
  
"What are those others that he has with him?" Brock asked Gary.   
  
"Those are his remaining Cabinet Warriors," Gary told him. "Which ones are they?" Gary asked the digivice.   
  
"Powellmon, Cheneymon, Rumsfeldmon, and Ashcroftmon. They are the four remaining mega level digimon that work for Bushemon," the digivice told Gary.   
  
"Let's get them, Eevee!" Gary yelled. He grasped his digivice tighter and focused on the dark and psychic patterns. "Light and dark pokevolve!"   
  
(music starts playing)   
  
POKEVOLVE INTO CHAMPION   
  
Eevee, light pokevolve to: ESPEON, THE PROWLER OF SUNLIGHT!   
  
Eevee, light pokevolve to: UMBREON, THE PROWLER OF DARKNESS!   
  
DNA POKEVOLVE INTO ULTIMATE   
  
Espeon!   
Umbreon!   
DNA Pokevolve to: HYPEREON!   
  
MEGA POKEVOLVE   
  
Hypereon, mega pokevolve to: SUPREMEON!   
  
  
  
"Get them!" Gary shouted.   
  
"Attack the little man," Bushemon told his four Cabinet Warriors.   
  
Rumsfeldmon was the first to advance toward Supremeon. "You Die Now!" he yelled as he fired a gun at Supremeon.   
  
Supremeon jumped out of the way of the projectile. His body started to glow as he prepared his attack. "Supreme Force!" he yelled as he charged at Rumsfeldmon. He hit Rumsfeldmon hard, but failed to knock him out.   
  
The other Cabinet Warriors started to gang up on Supremeon.   
  
"Legal Power!" Ashcroftmon yelled.   
  
"You Die Now!" Rumsfeldmon shouted again.   
  
"Foreign Influence!" Powellmon screamed.   
  
"Secondary Unconstitutional Power!" Cheneymon yelled.   
  
The attacks all hit Supremeon and he collapsed in pain. Across the room, Ash, Misty, Brock, and all the digidestined were all watching.   
  
"We have to help them!" Vulpix shouted.   
  
The pokemon and digimon agreed. They prepared to execute their attacks.   
  
"Flamethrower!"   
  
"Water Gun!"   
  
"Thunder!"   
  
"Pepper Breath!"   
  
"Vee Headbutt!"   
  
"Spiral Twister!"   
  
"Beak Buzz Saw!"   
  
"Boom Bubble!"   
  
"Poison Ivy!"   
  
"Super Shocker!"   
  
"Puppy Howling!"   
  
"Diamond Shell!"   
  
"Marching Fishes!"   
  
"Sticky Net!"   
  
"Blue Blaster!"   
  
All the digimon and pokemon attacks shot at Cheneymon but just buzzed his suit. They did nothing to hurt him.   
  
"Enough of this!" Mediterramon yelled. "We will put an end to it now. Osirian Destroyer!" A wave of blue energy shot out at the four Cabinet Warriors and deleted them instantly. Mediterramon absorbed their data.   
  
"You destroyed all four with one blow?" Bushemon said astounded.   
  
"We have to use the Legacy while they're distracted!" Tai said.   
  
The comment reminded Mediterramon and Bushemon of why they had both come there in the first place. The two immense powers both started to advance toward the four glowing spheres.   
  
Seeing this, GAry and Supremeon both raced over to the desk that contained them to try and stop the attackers.   
  
"Gary!" Davis shouted, "quickly, give us the Legacy! Bushemon will destroy us all if he claims it!"   
  
"He will not claim it!" Mediterramon declared. "This creature has no right to our Legacy!"   
"And neither do you," Gary told Mediterramon. "I won't let you have it." He glanced over at the other digidestined and his follow poke destined. "We won't let you have it.   
  
Right then, the Legacy began to pulse once more. The first pulse hit Gary. His digivice started to glow and the psychic and dark sections lit up just as brightly as the Legacy. The Digivice turned Gary into pure energy and he was absorbed into Supremeon.   
  
(music starts playing)   
  
Supremeon, mode change to: DIVINEON!   
  
  
  
Divineon was a more human form of Supremeon. He stood erect and both arms were very muscular. The rings and designs of Supremeon stayed. The eyes were glowing as bright as the Legacy.   
  
The next set of energy pulses went to the digidestined and poke destined. When it hit them, their digivices began to glow.   
  
(music starts playing)   
  
WARP POKEVOLVE   
  
Pikachu, warp pokevolve to: ELECTROCHU!   
  
Vulpix, warp pokevolve to: VULCANO!   
  
Staryu, warp pokevolve to: STARALL!   
  
WARP DIGIVOLVE   
  
Palmon, warp digivolve to: ROSEMON!   
  
Gomamon, warp digivolve to: PLECIOMON!   
  
Tentomon, warp digivolve to: HERCULES KABUTERIMON!   
  
Wormmon, warp digivolve to: GRAND KUWAGUMON!   
  
Biyomon, warp digivolve to: PHOENIXMON!   
  
Armadillomon, warp digivolve to: VIKEMON!   
  
Hawkmon, warp digivolve to: VALKYRIMON!   
  
Salamon, warp digivolve to: MAGNADRAMON!   
  
Patamon, warp digivolve to: SERAPHIMON!   
  
  
  
"Wow!" Cody exclaimed.   
  
"Amazing," Izzy said, "They all went to their mega forms."   
Bushemon and Mediterramon were stunned to see this sudden change.   
  
Davis, Tai, and Matt sat there, staring at their digimon who hadn't digivolved   
  
"Agumon, why didn't you digivolve like the rest of them?" Tai asked his friend.   
  
"Shall we show them?" Veemon asked Agumon and Gabumon.   
  
"I think so," Agumon replied.   
  
"Show us what?" Matt asked Gabumon.   
  
"You'll see," he said.   
  
(music starts playing)   
  
WARP DIGIVOLVE   
  
Agumon, warp digivolve to: WARGREYMON!   
  
Gabumon, warp digivolve to: METAL GARURUMON!   
  
Veemon, warp digivolve to: IMPERIALDRAMON!   
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE   
  
WarGreymon!   
MetalGarurumon!   
DNA Digivolve to: OMNIMON!   
  
Imperialdramon, mode change to: FIGHTER MODE!   
  
DNA DIGIVOLVE   
  
Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!   
Omnimon!   
DNA Digivolve to: IMPERIALDRAMON PALADIN MODE!   
  
  
  
"Whoa," Davis moaned in amazement.   
  
"I don't believe it," the Ben half of Mediterramon said, "it's actually him."   
  
"This is what all this fuss was about?" Bushemon asked. "So it mode changed. I did that."   
  
"Attack them, guys!" Tai commanded.   
  
"Giga Scisor Claw!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted as he slashed at Bushemon.   
  
"Thorn Whip!" Rosemon screamed when she whipped Bushemon.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon screeched as she turned to fire and charged at Bushemon.  
  
"Water Tail Blaster!" Preciomon shot an attack with one hundred times the power of any pokemon's hydro pump attack at Bushemon.  
  
"Dimensional Scissors!" GrandKuwagumon used his horns to tear apart space. He then fired the holes at Bushemon.  
  
"Arctic Blizzard!" Vikemon fired a huge storm of ice at Bushemon.  
  
"Aurvandil's Arrow!" Valkyrimon hurled a glowing arrow right at Bushemon.  
  
"Fire Hurricane!" Magnadramon sent a spiral of fire to Bushemon.  
  
"Seven Heavens!" Seraphim on launched six balls of glowing light rotating around a center ball straight at Bushemon.  
  
"Divine Force!" Divineon shouted as he gathered a large ball of energy in his hands and shot it at Bushemon.   
  
"Cosmic Inferno!" Vulcano started to glow with fire and charged at Bushemon.  
  
"Atomic Thunder!" Electrochu turned to electricity and charged at Bushemon.  
  
"Poseidon Force!" Starall turned to ice energy and charged at Bushemon  
  
Bushemon did not react on time to stop all these attacks. They all hit him straight on, but was still able to recover and attack. "Bushey Blaster!" His arm turned into a tank cannon and an enormous blast of energy fired at all the digimon and pokemon.   
  
"Enough of this," Imperialdramon Paladin Mode finally said. He extended his sword and Bushemon's attack was completely stopped and obliterated. "We put an end to this now."   
  
"You can't stop Bushemon," Bushemon told him. He started gathering green energy in his hand to attack with his Nuclear Strike attack.  
  
"Since your creation, you have done nothing but cause pain and misery to every being in all dimensions. You creation was a fluke, but nevertheless, you were given the gift of life. You misused that gift and have only caused destruction with it. Even the Unbound Guardians have tried to stop you, and you caused the death of Celebi. But, with his gift of power, his Legacy, we will forever destroy you," Imperialdramon Paladin Mode told Bushemon.   
  
"A touching speech, but you're too late. Don't mess with Texas," Bushemon said. The energy was done gathering. "Nuclear Stri..."  
  
"Omni Blade!" Imperialdramon Paladin Mode shouted as he swung sword and pierced right through Bushemon's heart.   
  
Bushemon's data started to fly into the air. "Don't mess with Texas!" he yelled as he was finally destroyed.  
  
Mediterramon prepared to absorb the data of Bushemon.  
  
"This will never be used by a being like you." Imperialdramon Paladin Mode told Mediterramon.   
  
"You cannot stop us!" Mediterramon replied.   
  
"Bushemon's data will serve no one. It will be eternally destroyed," Imperialdramon Paladin Mode said. "Giga Death!" A wave of energy emanated from him and completely deleted Bushemon's data.   
  
"Why would you do that?" Mediterramon demanded.  
  
"You do not deserve that power." Imperialdramon Paladin Mode told him. "You do not even deserve the power to be a digidestined.  
  
"You have no right to tell us how we should live," Mediterramon yelled at Imperialdramon.  
  
The four spheres of the Legacy started to pulse. A pulse hit Imperialdramon Paladin Mode and he returned to Veemon, Gabumon, and Agumon. Grand Kuwagumon returned to Wormmon. Vikemon returned to Armadillomon. Valkyrimon returned to Hawkmon. Phoenixmon returned to Biyomon. Hercules Kabuterimon returned to Tentomon. Preciomon returned to Gomamon. Rosemon returned to Palmon. Seraphimon returned to Patamon. And Magnadramon returned to Gatomon. Divineon returned to Gary and Eevee. Electrochu returned to Pikachu. Starall returned to Staryu. Vulcano returned to Vulpix.  
  
"You are nothing but a bunch of rookies now," Mediterramon said. "There's no way that you can stop me from claiming the Legacy." Mediterramon walked over to the Legacy and reached for it.   
  
A ball of purple energy shot out and hit him. He fell over and returned to Ben and Maltamon.   
  
The purple ball the bounced off of Maltamon and started hovering in front of the Legacy. Four beams shot out of it and hit Davis, Ken, Cody, and Yolie. Crests materialized in their hands.  
  
Ken looked at his. He had recovered his Crest of Kindness.  
  
Cody looked at his. He was glad to have received the Crest of Conscience.  
  
Yolie saw her new crest. She had gotten the Crest of Honesty.  
  
Davis already knew the symbol on his crest. He had received a crest as special as the Crests of Light and Hope. He now had the Crest of Miracles.   
  
The purple ball started to change shape. It took the form of Celebi. It was almost a ghostly form of him. "All is as it should be now," he said. All the digidestined now have crests and can digivolve to ultimate. The digimon of Agumon, Gabumon, and Veemon can now return to their mega forms as they could before. The poke destined can still go to ultimate, but their mega ability is no longer necessary. It has been removed."   
  
Celebi then looked over to Ben and Maltamon. "And you," he said with disgust, "you kill any digimon you find, only to make yourself stronger. And you thought that you had a right to this Legacy? Return to where you came from." He shot a beam at Ben and Maltamon and they were banished from the Digital World.  
  
Gary and Eevee approached the Legacy and the ghastly Celebi. "What about you? What about the Legacy?"  
  
"Know that I am now transcended from your continuum. My Legacy is awaiting its proper heirs. It contains the sum of my power. It is a collective energy of everything that I was. This power must be used with maturity. Its powers will be used by beings that have already demonstrated their worth; wielded the disciplines of power, responsibility, and leadership. Gary Oak will claim his birthright, and become the guardian of this Legacy. He will used its power to safeguard the continuum and bring order to time, if he accepts."  
  
"What?!" Misty shouted. She ran over to him. "What's he talking about Gary?"  
  
"I understand it now," he explained to her, "Celebi is an advanced form of Eevee. If I accept this power, Eevee and I will become Celebi and take his position as one of these Unbound Guardians."  
  
"You would have to leave me?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," he replied, "I do have to."  
  
"Nooo!" She started crying and grasped him in her arms. "You can't!"  
  
"I'm sorry Misty," he told her softly. He lifted her up and kissed her.  
  
"Then you do accept," Celebi said. He turned back to the purple energy and was absorbed into the four spheres of the Legacy. The spheres started to levitate and spin around. They flew over to Gary's digivice and were absorbed into it.   
  
Gary's digivice tore him away from Misty's lips and he and Eevee started glowing.   
  
(music starts playing)  
  
Transcending Biomerge Pokevolution.  
  
Eevee, Transcend Biomerge to: CELEBI.  
  
  
Misty stared at what used to be the boy that she cared about more than anything in any world. He was now a small green creature with large eyes and bug-like wings. "Gary!" she cried.   
  
"I'm still here," Celebi said to her.   
  
"No you're not!" she pushed him away, weeping. She ran out of the room and opened a portal back to the Poke World. She then disappeared.   
  
"You're really doing this, Gary?" Brock asked him.   
  
"I can't go back now," Celebi said. "I'll never be like I used to from now on. But, that's my destiny. I chose it. Good luck to all of you. I'll keep an eye out for you all." He started glowing with purple energy and then disappeared.  
  
"What do we do now?" Davis asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Bushemon is dead forever," Veemon told him.   
  
"I guess that we should just return to Earth and go on with our lives again." Matt said.   
  
"Ash, we'd better get back, too," Brock said. He and Ash turned to open a portal back to the Poke World   
  
"Brock!" a voice shouted from behind them.  
  
Brock and Ash turned around to see Sora running toward them. "Don't leave, Brock." she said. "I want you to come back to Earth with me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Brock asked her.  
  
"I just think that you're a great guy, and I think that well...that we could...uhh," Sora stuttered nervously. Unsure of what to say, she fell into his arms and kissed him passionately.   
  
"Well...when you say it like that," he managed to get out. He was completely shocked. "Of course I'll go with you."   
  
"Brock? You're really going to stay on Earth?" Ash asked him.   
  
"Yeah Ash, I am," he replied holding Sora in in left arm.  
  
"Well then, I guess this is goodbye, for good," Ash said. He extended his right hand out to shake Brock's.  
  
Brock did the same. "Never forget that you have the capability to do whatever you want," he said. "That Crest of Ambition will always show you that."   
  
"Thanks Brock," Ash said. He and Pikachu turned back to return to the Poke World alone.   
  
"I'm going to go to!" Kari said.   
  
All the digidestined turned and looked at her.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kari?" Tai asked his little sister.  
  
"He needs someone to keep him company," she said. "And this is a completely different world. There would be so many things to see.  
  
"Kari, you can't just go to another world like that," Tai said. "What would Mom and Dad say? What about your school?"   
  
"Mom and Dad will understand," she reassured him. "I'll be fine. I still will have Gatomon to protect me."   
  
"Okay," Tai sighed. "Take care of her, Gatomon."  
  
"You know that I will," Gatomon told Tai.   
  
"Kari, no!" Davis yelled. "You can't leave me for him!"   
  
"I'll miss you too Davis," she told him. "But this is something that I really want to do. I know that you'll understand." She and Gatomon ran over to Ash and Pikachu and went through the portal with them.  
  
"AaaaaahhhhhHHh!" Davis yelled. He fell onto the floor and screamed. Davis then ran out of the room and opened a portal to Earth. He disappeared.   
  
"I guess that we should go try and cheer him up," Yolie said.   
  
"I know that he's going to miss Kari," T.K. said, "But I care about her just as much as him, if not more, and I'm able to respect her decision. Eventually, he should be able to, too."   
  
"Let's go home, guys," Tai said to everybody. They all held up their digivices and were all brought back to Earth.   
  
  
THE END.  
  
  
  
Gary and Eevee carried out their duties as Celebi and are Guarding all dimensions and time right now.  
  
Brock and Sora became a very passionate couple. Al Gore was able to get Brock a history and an Earth identity. He became a student at the digidestined's high school. He lived with Tai the rest of the High School, since Kari didn't need her space anymore. When they were out of high school, Brock and Sora moved to the United States and attended Boston University. They were able to get a full scholarship with their recommendations from President Al Gore.   
  
Ash and Kari started to get really close as Ash continued with his Pokemon adventures. Eventually, he became the ultimate Pokemon Master. During his time in power, he calls for all pokemon trainers to completely eliminate all of Team Rocket. However, this small request results in a world-wide civil war, of which Ash and Kari lead the fight against Team Rocket. 


End file.
